


You're a Hero to me

by PhantomQuill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Artist Derek Hale, Bartender Stiles Stilinski, Crime Fighting, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Getting Together, Healer Stiles Stilinski, Lapdance, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Derek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Superheroes, nightclubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomQuill/pseuds/PhantomQuill
Summary: The Beacon is a nightclub established by the dynamic duo Lydia and Stiles who serves patrons alcohol and entertainment on safe neutral grounds. Stiles doesn't want to be a hero, he just wants to help out in his club and finally get Derek to notice him. Was that too much to ask?Derek is a newly graduated artist who just moved back to Beacon Hills. His family wasted no time in pestering him, even attempting to get Stiles to convince him to join their Superhero group but honestly? Derek just isn't interested, he just wants his art in exhibits, is that too much to ask?A new threat is introduced to the streets of Beacon Hills and everyone has to do what they can to help.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

There are rules, Stiles would like to highlight off the bat.  
Rule #1: Don't talk about any good deed to make others feel jealous  
Rule #2: Hand the drink to the appropriate supernatural creature/ superhero duo (he really didn't need another incident like the Winter of 2010)  
Rule #3: Don't touch the staff inappropriately, ESPECIALLY if you're drunk.  
Rule #4: Don't start a fight, if you do you'll find more than what you were looking for.  
Rule #5: Don't touch the FUCKING dancers.

Stiles co-owns and is the ever so loved bartender of an underground club that is a safe space for your regular ragtag team of superheroes and the occasional villain. A location that is among the ten around the world (why there is ten of these places he will never know). Since the big reveal of supernatural creatures a significant amount of hate crime...or crime in general really, rose. Stiles was pretty sure that a flat out world war would happen but luckily, it didn't. What did happen was extreme changes to laws around the world leaving some supernaturals hunted, displaced, refugees, murdered, or incarcerated. Which is carried out by the companionship of the local police and what Stiles believes is the honest to God Justice League. But there is an official and more boring name 'The Association of Justice'. Whatever, all he figures is that they are stressed out and needs to unwind, hence these clubs.  


Sometimes it gets hard dealing with the supernatural, especially when you're human--well mostly. See, Stiles inherited a perfectly good blend of his parent's magical abilities (he knows right? He thought it would have been solely his mother's side but apparently his paternal great great grandmother was a healer back in Poland), which has come in handy since he took up this position in the most populated messed up club in Beacon Hills, of all places. Who the fuck establishes these things where ley lines activities are strong? Stiles could only do minor healing and spells and runs a little bit faster than the average, so he never registered as a superhero, plus, can you imagine that? Yikes. So bar-tending it was. His inability to keep still allows him to put on quite the show behind the bar as well as on the stage.  


"Yo Red!" A bouncy blond haired girl grinned with red lips and a black mask over her eyes that matched her skintight black suit that should have been impossible to walk in much less fight in. "Can we have a whisky on the rocks and a sangria....berry."  


"Wolfsbane too, for the whiskey?" Stiles asked, already prepping the glasses. She sighed ruefully and shook her head. Stiles frowned a little, halting his movements briefly before throwing the cloth over his shoulder and leaning forward. "Goldie? Is everything okay?"  


"Yeah Red, it's just....it's been a long night." She emphasized with a groan, dropping her head on the bar table. Moments later a reassuring hand began rubbing her back and Stiles looked up to see the Dark Titan comforting her. Stiles blinked and made the drinks. "I hate my job sometimes."  
Stiles stared at Goldie incredulously. "Are you kidding? What you did today was amazing Goldie! You should be proud. Just because Captain Justice stopped the train from falling off the tracks, it doesn't make the evacuation and makeshift railings out of ice for the emergency stop any less important. Chin up Goldie, you did good." At the faint smile, Stiles winked.  


"Red, you always know what to say."  


"Hey, it's my job. I'm the bartender, you're supposed to tell me your problems." He jested but drifted his eyes upwards to the television. Frowning when he saw what was on the news. He turned up the T.V to follow along with the too slow subtitles. Goldie and Titan followed suit.  


"...Witness reports state the recent sighting of the notorious and ever elusive Katharine Argent a.k.a Blaze on the border of Georgia, causing forest fires and minor arsons in her wake. The police and Association of Justice urges everyone to stay inside and report to officials immediately. Right now we have an attached image of when Blaze was last photographed, right after the arson of the Hale family in Beacon Hills, California that left half of the family hospitalized and in critical condition seven years prior. Again, we urge all citizens to cooperate with the police and to stay vigilant."  


Stiles muted the T.V and scowled. Blaze had been guilty of arson and murder since Stiles was still in his teenage years and he was distraught when he heard the Hale family had been injured. Stiles had grown up and went to school with Cora, Derek and Laura...the other kids too young. All of them had their powers from the Wolves of Irish lore, were-wolves who could change at will and harnessed the powers of their animal counterparts. Of course they also had their own individual traits added on top of their wicked skills. He had learned all about it because his mother had been good friends with Talia Hale before her passing, only months later an attempt on their lives were made. Luckily they made it out but some didn't leave unscathed. Like Peter for example, who Stiles still believed was in a coma.  


"That fucking bitch." Goldie seethed. Stiles nodded in agreement while Titan stood tall glaring at the T.V as the news reporter continued with this alert and description of Kate Argent, the daughter of the wicked villain Spider, who caught unsuspecting people in his web and went for the kill often enough. His son on the other hand used his powers for good along with his daughter who was dubbed the Phantom Archer three years prior when she first debuted as Captain Justice's comrade.  


"I hope she doesn't come back here. The last thing we need is a city-wide panic." Stiles spoke, however she first had been here nearly a decade ago. Would she actually come back, it would definitely be risky since she almost killed off an important Pack and family of Superheroes.  


"Well, if she does we will just have to kick her ass, amiright Red?" Another voice howled. Stiles looked up and grinned cheekily at his newest arrival. "Ugh pour me up three shots, I've had a long day!" She whined.  


Stiles rolled his eyes and complied. "Saving the world?"  


"I wish! No, I was with my loser brother. He just graduated from school but instead of joining the family business he wants to make his own way." She mocked with air quotes, 

"Like you are the strongest and most humble and kind person in the family who has brooding down to a tee." Stiles snorted as she fumed, "so why the fuck not?! Ugh....I didn't have this problem with Loba."  


La Loba, meaning She-Wolf, being the younger sister of this drama queen. Stiles sighed but poured up her second drink. "Awh, come on Wolfie. If your brother wants to explore the world of normal people like myself, let him. It is important to know that heroes come into our lives for the people not for themselves or familial expectations. There is more to being a hero than fame and fortune. And life is too short to fit into expectations you know you don't fit in. Maybe he wants to see where he stands first."  


Wolfie hummed non-committed and swirled the drink in her before knocking it back quickly. "I just worry about him you know? I'm afraid he might get hurt again." She said quietly and Stiles nodded in understanding. He knew way too many heroes personally and he worried about them constantly.  


"He will be fine, he has you and La Loba if he ever needs something."  
"Us too." Titan spoke up, Goldie raised her glass and clinked it against Wolfie's empty one. Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and poured up the last shot. "You know he will be safe here in Beacon Hills though. We have more heroes than villains here anyways and those who arrive with an evil agenda is often pushed out anyways. It's our job." Titan concluded.  


"Yeah, I guess so." Wolfie smiled and drank her last shot, slamming the glass onto the counter and sighing in satisfaction. "You know Red, you're a good guy....why aren't you a hero?"  


Stiles froze before smiling softly, getting a glass ready with little fancy work, "Me? Please, you guys would rather die if you heard it was me saving you. Plus, I'm too clumsy and I talk way too much and the only time you see that is when the villain is going on and on, which I am definitely not a villain."  


Wolfie raised her hands up in defense and smirked. "But you help out so much!"  
"Yeah, help you unwind and talk about your problems. Like I said, talking is the best I can do but no more for tonight. You need to leave, we're about to close shop."  


"What!? But we just got here." Wolfie pouted.  


Stiles cackled and shook his head, finishing up cleaning the glasses that weren't used and placing the other ones in the bin for the staff in the back to clean before they locked up. "Then you should pay more attention to our hours. Come back tomorrow you guys, I feel like I haven't seen you guys much."  


"Will do Red!"  


Stiles smiled and watched them leave. He walked to the back and knocked on the door, smiling when the strawberry blond haired girl looked up and watched him over her reading glasses. She sighed and took them off, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Is it closing?"  


"Yeah, I gotta head out, you okay to close up shop Lyds?"  


"Yeah, go ahead. Goodnight Stiles."  


"Goodnight." Stiles walked to his office and grabbed his bag and signature red hoodie before turning off the lights and walking out of the club, smiling and waving goodbye to the cleaners. He stepped outside and turned on his phone.  


"Red!" Stiles looked up and smiled.  


"Laura, it's after hours, you can call me by my name. It's not like you don't know it, we practically grew up together." Laura smiled and shrugged halfheartedly. "Habit?"  


Stiles asked and she simply nodded.  


"Stiles, I'm serious about Derek...."  


"I know Laur...but you can't pressure him. He was never really into the hero thing and the whole thing with Paige and Kate? Can you really blame him?" Laura kicked at the curb as they walked a couple of blocks. "I mean....to be fucked over by Blaze? He is probably guilt-ridden for being tricked and doesn't think he can be a hero."  


"Well....maybe if you spoke to him." She began innocently.  


Stiles resisted the urge to freeze for the second time that night, his movements were stilted though and it suddenly felt uncomfortable in his skin. He had confided in Laura when Derek first left for university in New York about his aching crush on her younger brother. Definitely the worst and best decision of his life. But Stiles knew he never had a chance with Derek so he had hoped for a little more support from Laura, not him asking Derek things he has no say in.  


"Laura." Stiles began carefully, "I'm not interfering with Derek's life. If he is happy doing whatever the hell it is he's doing than I'm not going to take that away from him. This world has been cruel to all of us...are we really going to take away each other's comfort?"  


Laura stayed silent for a moment before groaning. "Gosh dang it Stiles, when did you get so smart? I remember when you were a little kid and I could get you to do anything that I wanted."  


Stiles laughed loudly stopping in front of his apartment. "Look Laura, give him some time. He just got back from school right? Let him adjust and settle in." Despite her agreement Stiles could tell she was still a bit upset. Inwardly sighing he held out his hand, "gimme his new address, I'll see how he's doing tomorrow...it's my day off anyway."  


After a thousand thank you's and half as many kisses Stiles was left with a new apartment and a kindling flame in his chest. God....why did he agree to this?  


What was his life?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and Stiles groaned as he finally woke up. Peeking his head out from underneath the cover he hissed at the midday light streaming through his window. God, he really needs to invest in some blackout curtains. 

Moaning, he got up and slowly padded towards to the washroom and turned on the tap and splashed some cold water on his face and clapped his cheeks before he grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. He played with his hair in the mirror, too lazy to gel it and secretly loving the fluffy look of his bedhead. 

Spitting into the sink he wandered back into his room and picked out and changed into a black Darth Vader graphic tee and threw on a blue, black and white plaid. He hiked up his grey skinny jeans that Lydia said made his ass look great. What? This was Derek people, if Stiles has a slight chance to tap that he is going to try. He fit on a lighter grey beanie which emphasized the bed hair, in his honest opinion and he smiled around the toothbrush. He rinsed his mouth and smiled, pausing only slightly as his eyes drifted to his contacts. 

He gnawed on his lips as he fidgeted with the case before shaking his head and turning off the light to his bathroom. He made a stop in his room and grabbed his shoulder bag and glasses that Scott joked made him look like a hipster. Smiling fondly, Stiles grabbed his phone and dialed in Derek's number. 

"H'llo?" The voice on the other line slurred after four rings. Stiles cringed slightly as he locked his door. 

"Derek?" Stiles questioned, "It's me, Stiles, I heard you were back!" Really? Stiles inwardly cringed but kept a smile on. He was a firm believer that if you smile while talking you sound brighter. 

"Stiles?" Derek asked, a little more alert and Stiles couldn't help but imagine a puppy coming at full attention. "Hey...yeah I just got back. Sorry, I didn't read the ID....did Laura tell you I was back?" 

"Yeah, last night when she came to the club. I was...um..I was wondering if you wanted to meet up? I have the day off and well yeah...I mean. If you can't that's fine but it's just been a while you know?" He rambled. 

"No yeah, I get it...I have the day off too. I could get ready to meet you...The Usual Spot?" Stiles gave a confirmation sound. The Usual Spot was a cafe bistro that had the best coffee in town and was their go to place. Especially since it was by Derek's new studio, one that he had been eyeing since before he left for school. "All right, I'll see you there Stiles." 

The phone call ended and Stiles smiled. He plugged his earphones in and clicked onto Spotify, clicking on some happy tunes and jamming out. Walking was easier in the heart of Beacon Hills, everything was within walking distance and Stiles loved the fact that the town was surrounded by woods. 

Humming to his music was a good past time but Stiles felt a twitch in his fingers and stopped, taking a bud out to see if anyone had called him. Instead he heard a child sobbing to the sun and Stiles turned to see the boy had hurt himself on the playground. Stiles walked over cautiously and within a few steps Stiles was in front of the crying child and frantic mother. The crying stopped briefly when the child noticed Stiles and this immediately caught the mother's attention, Stiles cleared his throat and waved at the bleeding knee, "May I?" 

Confused, the mother nodded and Stiles knelt down and smiled at the child, "Hey kiddo, what happened? Was it the monkey bars?" Stiles asked while rolling his sleeves up and shifting closer. The sniffling child nodded and Stiles smirked. "I used to get hurt on the monkey bars all the time." 

"Really?" The child asked weakly. 

"Really really," Stiles smiled, rubbing his thumbs across the tip of his fingers and feeling the gentle hum of his power underneath the skin. "What's you're name?" 

"Daniel." He sniffed. 

"Daniel, what a cool name. So much cooler than mine, that's for sure! You know what? One of my friend's name is Daniel too! Danny for short, I'm sure you go by Danny too sometimes..." Stiles trailed before ghosting his fingers over the wound, "I'm Stiles. What's your power...if you don't mind me asking? Can you grow super tall or teeny tiny? Oh, I bet you can breath under water." Daniel snickered and shook his head, his mother smiling gently as her eyes watched Stiles heal the wound slowly unbeknownst to her son. "Oh...I bet you can see through objects like Superman from the comics? Is lead your weakness too? I bet you can see through led, good on you buddy, beating Superman!" 

"No!" Daniel full on laughed and Stiles smiled, eyes flickering slightly to his nearly complete handiwork. Sure, he could have done it faster but with kids he can't be hasty, unfortunately that's just how it is right now because kids are still growing. 

"No?!" Stiles asked shocked, "then what is it?" He asked excitedly. 

Daniel bounced up and down and looked to his mother happily for approval, she smiled and nodded and the child just exploded with happiness as he belted out, "Levitation!" just to prove it he floated a couple of feet off the ground before giggling and his feet met the surface once more. "I can make objects float too! Nothing too heavy, not yet but daddy says I could one day!" He boasted with a toothy grin. 

"That's so cool!" 

"What can you do mister Stiles?" 

"Well, that." Stiles pointed to the healed knee and Daniel looked down before squealing in delight. "There you go buddy! Now, show those monkey bars who's the boss!" Stiles cheered. Before he left he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to the awe-struck child. 

"Are you a hero?!" 

Stiles snorted and shook his head, "no buddy, I'm not. I'm normal like you." 

The child contemplated this and then replied shyly, "You're a superhero to me." After his confession he raced behind mother with a flush on his cheeks from embarassment, well he wasn't the only one. 

"Thank you...Stiles, as in the Sheriff's kid?" 

"You got it, have a nice day ma'am....bye Daniel." With a last wave Stiles headed out to meet Derek. 

~~~~ 

"Yo, Der! Long time no see, how have you been?" Stiles asked as he sidled up to the man in question. The man raised his eyes and smiled at Stiles, his glorious eyes lighting up. 

"Stiles! It's good to see you! It's been too long. I've been doing well, just graduated recently actually. Sorry I couldn't invite you to the Grad, I was only allowed to bring two people so that obviously went to my parents. If I had three I would have given one to you but I didn't so...." Derek trailed off with a slight flush on his cheeks. 

"Awh, Derek." Stiles smiled with amusement, eyes watching Derek's cheeks. This was a new development. "Are you blushing?" 

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Shut up." But Stiles swore that the blush was still there on his cheeks and Stiles was going to save that for a conversation with Laura. 

"Ah there is the Derek we all know and love." Stiles laughed and shuffled in his seat. "No but seriously, it's really good to see you. Laura told me you graduated. She also has spoken to you apparently about the family business..." Voice quieted as Stiles gave a meaningful look. 

Derek groaned and took a sip of his foamy drink. "Laura's been bugging me about that since I got accepted into my art program. But, I really like what I am doing....and other people like it too. In fact, I'm currently talking with someone about a small art show here." He said it with the faintest quirk of his lips. 

Stiles absolutely melted. Seriously, all gooey inside. "Really! Derek! That's awesome!!" 

"Y--you can come if you want...when it goes up?" 

"I would be honoured Der. You know I've always wanted this for you." 

"Sometimes I think more than me." Derek joked. 

"Well duh...I'm your number one fan!" Stiles replied giddy, "Ooh, remember when I was seven and you drew me the best collage of the DC comics character when I first got into them. You were even smart enough to put Batman in the center, even though I know you're more of a Superman fan." 

"That took me a week." Derek sighed remembering. "The first time I worked with water colours. I wanted it to be perfect." 

"It was." Stiles insisted, in fact, Stiles still had it in his one bedroom apartment, right over his couch. "So, that's why I told Laura to leave you alone." 

"You did?" His voice tiny and unsure. 

"Of course." Stiles shrugged, "But you do have to check in and not be such a hermit or a shut in. Socializing is good for you, so are these croissants that I'm seeing over there." Stiles licked his lips and held up a finger, "Be right back." 

Stiles walked up to the counter and ordered the sweetest thing on the menu that he actually enjoyed along with the chocolate filled croissant. While he waited for the order he saw the girl's eyes flicker to where he left Derek and smiled, "I'm trying to woo him. Do you think I have a chance?" 

Her eyes shimmered a little and then she smirked in a way that Stiles suddenly felt stupid for asking. Then she sighed, "Well, it's not like I have a chance, no matter how many times I leave my number on his take away cup he always has his eyes on someone else." She remarked with a jealous look in her eye. "So, good luck and don't fuck up." She said as her co-worker handed her his order and she slapped it in front of him. Stiles blinked and took his stuff, walking back to Derek stilted. Praying to God he didn't hear. 

"You do know I have werewolf hearing right?" Derek asked calmly but his leg bounced. Stiles blinked confused for a second before gaping and almost dropping his order. "And I've started traveling with my own mug because Erica would tease me about the number and employees aren't allowed to write on personal belongings." Stiles felt like Derek specifically left out Stiles' attempt to pick him up. He'll take the dodge and run home with it. 

"Hey, so I was thinking." Stiles jumped right in. "Maybe you should come to the club sometime." 

"Yeah....maybe....I've been looking for a new muse." 

"Oh yeah?" Stiles humored, "Wanna draw me like one of your French girls?" Derek's eyes widened as he cleared his throat. "I grew up with you Stiles. I've seen more than I needed to." He bit back a little harshly, fingers twitching around his bag. Stiles felt a little disheartened but soldiered through, hiding it behind an obnoxious snort and an eye-roll. 

"Hey, are those new sketches?" With a hesitant nod from Derek, Stiles reached out a hand slowly. "May I?" 

"They are my superheroes....that's the theme of the upcoming art show but I got to prepare for the next one and it can't be the same theme. You know. I have to bring in a new crowd but keep some old aspects so I don't lose anyone." Derek explained, surrendering his sketchbook to Stiles' grabby hands. 

Stiles flipped through the pages and brushed his fingers on the dramatic sketches of Beacon Hills finest. First was obviously his family in a picture that could only be described as your #SquadGoals poses. Next was of Cherub, who's abilities was light magic and angel wings with a matching halo blinding him and blond curling hairs. Cherub had been adopted by the Hale's two years ago and Stiles got to know him enough to learn he had been abused by his alcoholic father out of pure rage and jealousy and Stiles insisted to personally heal the wounds. They've been friends since. 

Next was of Goldie....or officially Absolute Zero and Dark Titan kicking the asses of silhouetted enemies. After was a couple of pages of solo shots of the previous heroes before Derek moved on to a duo shot of Phantom Archer and Captain Justice before soloing them too. There was also one page that had the Association of Justice, BH edition with his dad shaking hands with Captain Justice, he smiled at the thought that Derek idolized his dad. He also seemed to have highlighted a Japanese superhero who was a Kitsune named Shock that debuted in America six months ago when she was transferred over to NYPD before heading to Washington. 

What surprised Stiles was that the last couple of pages were dedicated to him. Stiles' drifted to Derek's viewpoint....he saw Stiles as perfect and Stiles was flattered. He saw himself posed with his dad laughing, standing beside Laura and Cora, and Derek even drew them together. Derek on the couch reading a book while Stiles sat in front of him on his laptop. Stiles looked up and saw Derek look shy. 

Stiles had a million questions to ask but all he could get out was, "I thought these were heroes....why am I in here?" 

"Because...you're a hero to me." Derek confessed, pinching at the tip of his ears before dropping his hands to cradle his cup. A confession was at the tip of Stiles' tongue but Derek had to go and ruin it by saying, "Plus, when you were a snot-nosed kid you tried to heal my wounds, completely forgetting that I'm a werewolf, kinda hero-worthy. I mean your heart was in the right place, your snot? Not so much." Derek chuckled 

"God." Stiles breathed embarrassed, "Just kill me now" He blurted, wincing at Derek's shocked look. 

"What?" Derek looked a little confused. Something else flickering in his eyes that Stiles couldn't quite catch. 

"It's so embarrassing that you even remember that. Kill me now." The younger boy elaborated. Stiles was never gonna have a chance with Derek if the older man only recalled what a fucking nuisance he was. 

"If you think that is the only blackmail material I have on you then you are mistaken." Derek smirked, retrieving his sketchbook and carefully placing it in his shoulder bag. 

Stiles' eyes lingered, only imagining how the images will be blown up to fit larger canvases with stadium lights showing clear and harsh lines between postures of heroes he probably hadn't had pose for him--made from memory, research and passion. 

"Heaven help us all," Stiles turned back to Derek and gave a sheepish smile. "Wanna' get outta here?" 

"Please." 

They packed up and left the shop, only slightly embarrassed when some of the people in the store legitimately stopped and stared at Derek, Stiles tried not to bristle with jealousy--especially since Derek could smell it. 

They took the path that led to the woods and then they walked side by side, quiet and admiring. "I've waited a long time for that question." Derek began out of the blue. "I wanted you to ask me...so I didn't feel like I was trapping you." He then froze, hazel eyes suddenly filled with doubt before he shook his head and smiled. "But your opinion on my art matters." 

Stiles watched Derek's face crumble and Stiles snaked his hand in Derek's before giving a reassuring squeeze. He could kill Kate right now and hurt Peter for tricking Derek about Paige, the only other outsider in the family who enjoyed Derek's art. Kate had fed into Derek's insecurities and downgraded his art to the point he had stopped for a year, this included the time where she tried to burn his family and steal his art to try and profit. 

"I get it." He finally responded. 

"It's just...I also didn't want to make you wait for me while I was in New York either. School there helped me open up and get a different perspective in my art. I like where I'm heading right now....but you are so impatient when it comes to my drawings." Derek huffed fondly. 

"I bide my time, I knew you would come back. I counted down the dates to your next visit but you always escaped and I had to look at other art." Stiles sighed dramatically and threw his hand over his eyes, "But alas, but none of them were you. I've pined for you for a few years now." Stiles confessed with a scrunched up nose, he knows full well how he sounds. He also hoped that Derek wasn't so oblivious to his feelings. 

"I get that." Derek hummed. "My art is fantastic." He replied cheekily. 

Stiles resisted the eye roll as he internally groaned. He had just said he pinned over Derek so what the fuck? How much more obvious did he have to be? Get a cake that had a terribly romantic werewolf pun? Damn. "So," Stiles was cut off by the chime of his phone and furrowed his brow when he saw the caller I.D. "Lydia?" He questioned into the phone upon answering. 

"Stiles, I hate to have to call you in so last minute but our dancer called in sick. Can you replace her?" 

"Sure," He agreed easily enough, giving Derek an apologetic look. "Wait, isn't that the pole dancing routine?" Derek choked on air as Stiles continued, "Lyds, I haven't pole danced since we opened up the club and didn't have that many dancers." 

"You practice like everyday so it's not like it'll be a bad show, but hey if you're too busy I can get a Chippendale instead, it's just people were looking forward to it." Lydia explained, using a tone of voice that Stiles believed was mocking and disbelief. 

"Okay, if I have to, but just for one song." Stiles conceded and eyes flickered to Derek, noticing a deep scarlet on his cheeks. He hangs up the phone and smirks at Derek, "wanna come in tonight? Find a muse? You may need new material for a different art show." 

"O--okay." He stuttered. Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and took Derek's hand into his own before leading him to the mall. He had to prepare for his show tonight. Maybe he could use this to get Stage 2 up in the air. Operation confess to Derek without using actual words is a go.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sat in front of his mirror that shone with like, fifteen light bulbs to give the ultimate effect as he dusted some eye-shadow on his eyelids for a pop. He leaned back and examined his eyes for evenness before he closed the palette case and reached in his drawer for some liquid eyeliner and mascara. The red and burgundy blended nicely together and was accented with white dotted over his brows and met at the top of his nose, the silver which decorate the bridge of his nose with two lines and matching ones down his cheeks to give a warrior look and speckles of gold sparkling away at the corner of his eyes, under his eyes and shaded on his eyebrows that matched Stiles' clip on earrings. As he applied his eyeliner, he aimed for a dramatic look tipped with a wing before moving onto his mascara. As a final touch he took out a gold shiny makeup paint and drew a line down the middle of his top lip all the way down to his chin. 

Once he was done with his make up, he messed with his wet hair a little bit more before dropping a winged circlet atop the brown mop of curls. The wings itself were golden but decorated with rhinestones that matched the accents on his warm colour costume. With one last look in the mirror he admired his flat exposed belly that had a body chain chilling against it that hooked around his neck and settled just under his pecs. His red embroided vest was unbuttoned. He scrunched up his face though before removing it from his outfit completely, he had people to impress after all. He had buckled on a thick brown belt that had hanging medallions on it that chimed every time he moved which was an attention-grabber. He wore flared-end pants that had gold spiraling embroidery before he stepped into his dancing platform heels. 

"Oh my God," Stiles blushed, hardly noticeable with his makeup though, "Derek is going to see me like this." 

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted as she knocked once before inviting herself in the dressing room. She gave him a once over before nodding approvingly. "You're up in five." 

"Got it, get my songs ready." 

"It's set up and good to go whenever you are." She informed breezily, "thanks again for covering this. I would do it but you know my expertise is my voice. I have a gig in a couple of days here singing a cover song and I can't risk injuring or straining myself." 

"You know I could heal you right? You would look better in this than me anyway. I'm sure the crowd would enjoy watching you more than my lanky self." Stiles responded as they both stepped out of the room and made their way to the stage. He was getting stage-fright and even though he's familiar with the moves and could do it in his sleep, he's freaking out internally. 

"I know, but you also know that I hate asking you to do that. Besides, you grew up nicely." Lydia shrugged then paused, eyes narrowing as she takes a look outside to the audience. Her eyes catching what she was looking for. "Is this because of Derek?" Stiles could almost hear her seethe. 

"No." Yes 

"God Stiles, just get out there and put on a show!" Lydia turned and walked away, but not before her strawberry blond curls caught Stiles in the face. Stiles sputtered and watched her walk away as she finalized everything. 

Stiles nodded, it was a common thing among his friends. While they really enjoyed Stiles' powers of healing, they hated using it. Stiles couldn't blame them, after a while he would get tired and unfocused--sometimes even sick and delirious if he healed too much, too many, too fast. 

"Break a leg Red." He heard Lydia call and turned to see her winking as she turned the corner to ensure everything was set. Stiles rolled his shoulders and breathed in and out for ten seconds while listening to Mary, the new emcee that they hired, announce him to the stage. The music was queued and he walked on stage, his heels clicking against the glass floor. 

He swayed his hips expertly, hypnotically, while making his way to the middle of the stage where his dancing prop was. He added a couple of side hip bumps that were subtle to match the music. 

The music had already begun but Stiles' eyes searched for the only one he really wanted to perform to. He knew that some of the richer folk sat in the front row seats but he had specifically requested Derek to stay in one of those spots. He knew Derek would be equipped with a pencil and sketchpad, capturing every move Stiles made so of course he was going to put on a show. 

As the music played Stiles gripped the pole and stood in front of it, opening his legs and squatting down in lieu of a grind before standing up and circling the pole, counting his steps and adding in some leg work hooking around the pole as he twirled from place to place. He heard the medallions chime around his waist as he jutted them out every now and then. 

He turned and bent forward so that his bare chest was against the pole, close enough that the body chain he wore lightly clanked against it as he lowered himself so his butt hit the back of his heels. He did a quick show of spreading his legs before closing them and lifted himself up slightly with the support of the pole and swung around taking place behind it before standing up. He performed a series of dance moves and wined against the pole slowly, he heard catcalls and cheers as a response. 

An almost-smile graced his lips but he kept it mainly to himself. He slithered down to all fours as sexily as he could and bent his back so his butt was in the air before crawling to the front of the stage and did a few moves on his knees, resting his hands on his waist just to show how slow the wine was. He noticed Derek flushing, and Stiles wanted more. 

Standing up, Stiles went back to the pole and put his muscles to work, gripping the pole he propped himself up and swung around a couple of times while keeping his legs apart. He then pulled himself where he looked as though he was walking on air as he positioned himself upside down. Afterwards there was more leg work before he slowly descended so that he was flat on his belly, his eyes never leaving Derek's as he did so. 

As the song slowed, Stiles walked back to the front of the stage and took the stairs down, the crowd got rowdy as they watched Stiles climb onto Derek's lap he froze at the contact, and unfortunately knew the rules of not touching the dancers. Stiles leaned in and whispered in his ear, 

"Just imagine Der, it's all for you." Derek's ear tipped red and Stiles smiled from the reaction and leaned in closer. He then quoted the dancer from the video this song originated from. "Do you want to see a special show later?" Derek gulped and Stiles saw his nodding, as if he was in a trance. Mesmerized. 

Smirking he grinds his hips once, purposely vulgar, before getting off and walking back on stage with a dramatic sway of his hips. The medallions giving away every move, basically calling out for everyone's attention on his hips. And that exactly what he got. 

He grabbed the pole with the hand closest to the pole before reaching his other hand lower on the pole before hooking his knee around the pole he jumped up and swung, bending his free knee. He lowered his foot which supported him upwards. He performed the carousel, did a quick switch and wrapped. He climbed the pole and maneuvered himself so that he was upside down once more as the song ended he propped his arms out in presentation, slowly sliding so his final position was with his back on the floor and his legs resting against the pole. 

His chest was heaving and his face was flushed, but he state Stiles had half the men in including Derek made it all worth it. 

"Give it up for Red!" Mary concluded and Stiles got up, waved and exit to the left. 

~~~ 

"Man I really miss watching you pole dance." Lydia sighed as she helped Stiles remove his makeup thoroughly while Stiles fiddled with his robe shyly. He only half-changed, but nonetheless, still in his costume. He's man enough to admit that he was postponing getting change and exiting the performers HQ and going to his bar. 

"Do you think Derek liked it? I'm not gonna' lie, actions are louder than words. If that wasn't obvious that I would like to date him and do the horizontal tango, maybe even a vertical tango because have you seen those arms?, then I don't know what to do." Stiles huffed. 

"Well, if his boner was anything to go by..." Lydia trailed off purposely and gave a flirty grin as she batted her eyelash and cackled when Stiles let out a squawk. "Yes Stiles, I think he really enjoyed it and I'm honestly shocked he didn't blow a load right then and there. I'm sure his inner wolf was begging him to." 

Stiles barked out in laughter and shook his head. Lydia scrubbed his face with a cleansing wipe before patting his cheek. "Okay, you're good to go serve alcohol and get the most tips in your life after that performance." 

"If I get a lot of tips I may consider doing this again." 

"Sans Derek?" Lydia questioned cheekily. 

Stiles glared with no heat. "Get out." 

Chuckling, Lydia stood up and left the room to give him privacy. Stiles stripped and moved onto his more 'professional' look. He put on a his dress shirt with see-through shimmery sleeves and back and a white fabric in the front. He reached in the accessory drawer and clipped pins on his lapels that hung right around his neck, the silver pattern rested on the tip. Stiles had already changed into his black slacks and oxford shoes that were white with a black toe. 

As he walked out of the dressing room, he looped his belt around his waist and took his usual place behind the bar where he got immediate attention. 

"That was quite the show Red." Wolfie whistled. Laura said it loud on purpose. Stiles just knew it. 

Blondie fanned herself and leaned against Titan who rolled his eyes but kept his partner upright. "God Red, if I knew you had those moves." She whistled and licked her red shiny lips. The rest of the sentence heavily implied the rest. Stiles shook his head, knowing full well that would never happen. 

"Der." Wolfie turned to her little brother and smirked evilly, "What did you think of Stiles' performance?" 

Derek swallowed and immediately flushed a deep scarlet and held his sketchbook close to this chest and shifted in his seat. "Well, I definitely enjoyed it, odd to see Stiles like that after growing up with him though. I'm holding you to your promise Red, I do need a muse after all." Derek responded. 

Stiles grinned and nodded, refusing to let his looks falter. Did Derek actually think Stiles gave a him a lap dance for a fucking muse? Stiles' eyes flitted to the other heroes at the table who looked disbelieving or ready to bash Derek's head in. Laura just looked pensive, then again she grew up with Derek in the same house. She may know something that could shed some light on Derek's action. 

That didn't change the fact that Stiles was fuming and needed a distraction, quick. With a shake of his head to the others he turned away to do his job. 

He got distracted as he created concoctions of drinks, mixing, stirring and distributing. He was constantly on his feet and the day was loud. The dancers on stage gathered most of the attention up front but those who sat in the corner with their arm candy and expensive drinks as sheesha and vape smoke encircled them. The bar had a handful of drunks that were regulars as well as Stiles' friends. 

He placed a drink on a table and passed the exit heading back to the bar before he froze at who he saw. He swallowed and greeted the woman who walked in with black hair, a low-cut floral blouse, a pencil skirt and high heels. She had stopped in front of the entrance, her scar ran from right below her eye and dragged to her clavicle. A known trait of Kali's accomplice when they caused trouble. Said woman hopped from her seat in the back, expelling smoke from her dark lips and smiled sadistically to Julia before dragging her to the washroom with lust in both their eyes. 

Stiles blinked and continued on, knowing Deucalion hated when Kali left him alone for a quickie, he was quick to serve the man another drink which he quickly downed. 

"Always appreciated." The man mused. Stiles snorted and left the table. The rule he lived by was to stay on the good side of villains while in his bar and ensure they are playing nice with the heroes and visa versa. God he hated his job sometimes. 

He glanced at the TV that had a rerun of a game on before returning behind the bar and began wiping it of the surface. Closing was closely approaching and he was ready to be out of this place. 

"Long day?" Derek asked, sketchbook open and pencil propped in his hand. He had a soft and tired smile on his lips and Stiles' lips quirked up slightly as he shook his head. 

"Wanna tell me about it?" 

"Dude, Der, I'm the bartender...you should be telling me your problems. Stereotypes my dear." Stiles felt a little reassured when he saw Derek's cheeks tinting. C'mon Derek, pet names are signs of endearment. Catch on. 

"Of course." Derek help his hands up in surrender and chuckled. 

"I can't wait to get out of here and sleep. I just wanna cuddle my pillow and sleep for days!" 

Derek leaned over the bar and pressed his hand to Stiles' cheek as he patted it twice and smiled against them, responding, "sounds perfect." 

Stiles really wanted it to be a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Stiles dances to is Guilt by Nero, you could check it out on youtube if you'd like!


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck me." Scott groaned he sank into Stiles' couch early the next day. So much for his sleeping in plans. 

"Sorry Scottie, you know I got my eyes on one handsome artist. Plus, Isaac would skin me alive, which would be a bitch to heal from, if I even tried anything." Stiles jested while looking to his best friend. "How are things going by the way?" 

"Isaac is great. He really gets into his work, he even let his hair grow out." Scott's gaze turned dreamily, "the way it curls behind his ear as he tucks the pencil there. How his wings drag to the floor a little or subconsciously cradles him....Ugh Stiles, he's literally an angel and all I have is super strength." 

"And smell, and hearing and glow in the dark eyes. Not quite a Werewolf but you're getting there." Stiles informed. He sat on his couch facing Scott, arm propped against the head of the couch and hand positioned under his ear. He took a sip from his coffee and swallowed, screwing up his lips, "what's wrong Scott?" 

Scott's shoulders sagged and Stiles already felt sorry for him. "Isaac came home from a fight last night." 

"Well, Isaac is Cherub, that's bound to happen." Stiles began but was quickly cut off by Scott vehemently shaking his head. Stiles shut his mouth at the non-verbal cue and waved his hand to prompt Scott to speak more. 

"No...Stiles this one felt different. I don't know how but Isaac seemed out of it. He didn't even realize he came home until he was wrapping his arms around me in our bed. Bleeding. Stiles, Isaac always cleans up, no matter how tired he is. He said he could do this one without my help. Now I'm wishing I hadn't listened to him." 

Scott trailed off, his hands wrung white in his lap. Stiles switched his attention from Scott's hands to his worried face before pursing his lips and leaning forward to put his cup on the table. Scott always worried about his crime-fighting partners but Isaac was different, he was Scott's boyfriend...and something about this fight really had Scott spooked. 

"That does sound odd. He doesn't come by the bar so I can't ask him. He has important people to come home to." Stiles tried, resting his cup on his folded lap. "I could ask La Loba. They partner up sometimes....was there something in the news about a new villain?" 

"Trust me, I spent all morning calling people and looking around before coming here." Scott rubbed his eyes and Stiles felt like a shitty friend for now noticing the dark rings under his eyes. "I asked him to come here after he woke up to see you." 

"Me?" Stiles questioned, his voice going up an octave higher due to shock. "Why?" 

"His wounds Stiles, I know he is but there's no scars just something else? I don't know...I just need a second opinion. And I don't trust him with anyone else." Scott looked to Stiles and brought out the puppy eyes, already knowing Stiles was going to lose, he let his friend continue his argument nonetheless. "It's not like the wounds I get. There's something dark about it." 

"Dark? As in a contrast to his angelic abilities?" Stiles perked up a little. He picked up his coffee cup, sipped at the gloriousness before putting his cup back. Stiles shifted so that his knee was prompted up on the couch and he was leaning in closer to Scott. 

This was fascinating...and undoubtedly worrisome. Isaac was able to blast light beams from the palm of his hands and fly so high people would look at him and believe the sun was his halo. He was well loved and his eyes always looked happy behind the mask he wore which was a light gray with two end feathers near both ears, to match the accents of his otherwise white spandex outfit. 

"Right? Tell me that isn't odd." Scott demanded but Stiles looked thoughtful. He would need to see for himself before he can form an opinion about it. "Allison is worried about him too." 

Ah Allison, a.k.a Phantom Archer, was their teammate slash occasional shared lover. Sweet woman from the city who debuted a couple of years back. Allison's eyes were able to track moving and stationary targets, giving her the marksmanship of never missing a bullseye (unless the target had super speed) and paired it with mad martial arts skills. 

The three made a good team, quickly becoming a fan favourite aside from the Hale family of superheroes. Allison was good at hiding in the shadows and often covered Scott and Isaac's back until she engaged in physical combat. Isaac usually took air, shedding literal light to try and blind their enemies--disorienting them or even chasing them. Because of this Scott and Allison wears glasses so it doesn't bother them that much. Scott, as Captain Justice who possessed no finesse, stealth, and flight, stuck to the ground and did a damn good job taking a hit and a better job at delivering them. 

Stiles worried his bottom lip. Allison while sharing feelings with the boys, wasn't quick to worry about every little thing after a fight. She checked for injuries but other then that she basically just let others walk it off. 

"Well, if Ally is worried then something is definitely up. Although, she hasn't mentioned anything to Lydia about it so I'm not sure how to approach Lyds about it. She's a banshee but was never interested in the superhero stuff." Stiles explained. "Yeah, send Isaac my way. I'll see what I can do." 

~~~ 

Needless to say that these wounds were not something Stiles was used to seeing. He stared at Isaac's back as two black claw marks went down the length of his back and gave a gooey look to it. It looked as though a oily snake constantly slithered in the wound and Isaac's skin around the closing wound looked like it was bruises and infected, the smell it gave off was a subtle hint of burning skin. 

"What the fuck?" Stiles muttered more to himself as he raised his hands and hovered them over the wound. He was careful not to touch Isaac's wings, knowing he was sensitive to touch and they were defensive if Isaac was vulnerable. 

Which he was at this very moment. He let his intentions be known though, Stiles inhaled and held it in before breathing out. "I mean no harm." He grumbled, reassuring Isaac's wings more than anyone else present. 

No matter how curious Stiles was, he ignored it and his eyes drifted to how red his skin was that surrounded his wings, black webbing crawled across the skin which didn't look right at all. Stiles breathed in once and gave an unsure look to Scott, Allison and Isaac before he breathed out and went to work. 

Feeling his energy spike and drain at the same time was always a rush that Stiles wishes that he could avoid. It hurt like a bitch as he felt the wind knock out of him as he persisted. The tear on Isaac's back was intense as Stiles curled his fingers a little and strained them as a warm insistent glow surrounded his digits. His vision blurred a little as he kept staring at the wound, watching it move slightly as black steam hissed a little from it, skin blistering and the smell becoming prominent. 

Isaac gave out a wail as he clutched Scott's hand in pain, eyes squeezed shut and his brow creased with sweat. His wings began to strain and twitch in weak attempts to defend. Still, the primary feathers caught Stiles' legs and cut him, the wounds hurt but healed immediately. 

"Cover me please!" Stiles groaned in frustration. Allison lurched forward immediately and soothed the wings before keeping them away from Stiles. Perhaps the wings knew Allison's touch and went docile. Stiles didn't care right now. Isaac continued to wail and whimper. Flinching at every approach. "Isaac! I need you to focus on me okay? These are healing hands. I'm not trying to hurt you!" 

The wailing quieted but that didn't stop the twitching wings, whimpering boy and Scott's hand from being crushed. Stiles focused back on Isaac, his eyes flickered momentarily, tracing the scars' length and watched the ooze seep down Isaac's back and into the bottom of the tub where they all set up base to the healing. Once all of the black goo was expelled, the bruises and blisters healed immediately at Stiles' touch and soon enough the wound was closed and Isaac was breathing again. 

Stiles rushed to the medicine cabinet for a washcloth and a q-tip. He gave Scott the washcloth to help clean Isaac off and swabbed the remains of the goo on the q-tip before tipping it in an empty glass jar. 

"It's done." Stiles finally reported, wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm and cracking his back as he stretched. He was exhausted. 

"Thank you! Stiles you're the best bro a guy could ever ask for!" Scott preached hugging his best friend before turning his attention to Isaac, no longer afraid to drag his hand up and down his back in order to sooth him. Allison's fingers remained on Isaac's wings, grooming them. 

"Seriously Stiles. Thank you." Stiles caught Allison's look, fear had her shoulders still until this moment where there was sudden relief. 

Stiles nodded before looking to Isaac who was standing up being supported by Scott, equally tired. "Isaac...you need to be more careful. I've..." Stiles hesitated, "I've never seen that in my life and I've been healing wounds since I first learned my powers. Don't go out solo and if you feel that ever again come to me immediately." 

Stiles then turned to his best friend and grimaced, "Thanks for bringing this to my attention. I don't know what would have happened if we didn't address it. Make sure he goes to the hospital for check-ups. Also, take this, sample it and figure out what the fuck that is." Stiles handed Scott the jar who nodded and gently packed it away in his bag. He helped Isaac up and the both of them left the room. Allison was quick to follow after a quick scan of Stiles' apartment to see if anything was left behind. 

Shortly after the front door opened and closed. Stiles grabbed his phone and called his dad immediately. 

"Stiles?" His dad answered on the third ring. 

"Dad, Cherub just came here. He was wounded and Captain Justice and Phantom Archer was worried and brought him to me." Stiles moistened his lips, true his father knew their identities but this was more for prying ears. 

"Why didn't they just take him to the hospital?" 

Fair question. 

"Dad, it was nothing that I've seen before. I can't explain it but I managed to snag a sample before cleaning it off my bathroom. I've given a sample to Captain Justice, make sure that forensics takes a look. Cherub has been ordered to rest and go to the doctor's regularly until he feels better and to come to me immediately if this happens again. I've also told him not to work alone." 

"Probably for the best. Stiles, I don't know what to tell you. Cherub didn't even report an injury on job." 

"Cap mentioned something about Cherub being so out of it he didn't even clean off the mess from the fight. Even when he came here he seemed a bit spacey. He was in so much pain while I tried to heal him, I could feel it numbing my fingers I swear." Stiles groaned, "If this is some kind of new drug out there trying to incapacitate Superheroes, it's fucking terrifying." 

"Stiles, we will figure it out. Thanks for the sample, I'll make sure to get it from Captain Justice and send it to forensics. And Stiles, if this is some sort of drug going around, I need you to be careful--especially with where you work." 

"My work place is supposed to be neutral grounds. If a villain makes the first move or visa versa, we have every right to trigger the security Lydia set up." 

"That eases my heart." His father sighed. 

Stiles chuckled, "You know what else would, getting rid of that high cholesterol." 

"I'm hanging up now." the Sheriff groaned. 

Stiles laughed and hung up, he gazed down at the bathtub eyeing the black goo before shaking his head and rinsing it away with soup and water. He grabbed the shower head and used his hands to scrub the latching substance. "God this is disgusting." He remarked, scrunching up his nose. 

When he finished up he looked down at his watch and gasped, jumping to his feet. He barely had time to get ready for work and it was classy night with Lydia performing for a good hour or so. He had to dress up in the fanciest clothes he had, he bolted to his room to do just that. He shucked off his khakis and slipped on some dress pants that was form fitting and tucked in a white dress shirt. As he toed in his burgundy shoes he paused to discover his vest wasn't in his closet. 

"Shit!" He exclaimed, "where did I put it?" His burgundy vest was the nicest one he owned and it was a gift from Talia Hale when he and Lydia opened up the club. He can't believe he lost it. He scrambled for his phone and dialed his fashion consultant, not like he had a say in it anyway. 

"Stiles, I swear to God, if you are calling me to tell me you are going to be late I'm going to castrate you!" Lydia hissed as soon as she picked up. 

"I'm leaving now I promise, but my burgundy vest Lyds! I can't find it! It was going to match nicely with the gold jewelry I have in my office." He explained frantically. 

"Oh Stiles!" She sighed with a mix of exasperation and fondness, "That vest is here! Now if you aren't in twenty minutes I'm going through with my previous threat. I'm on in thirty minutes and I need you here serving our guest alcohol." 

"Aye aye." He mocked into his phone as he grabbed his coat and bolted to the door. Locking up he rushed to his jeep and started her up and she purred like a dream. Stiles smirked and drove to work. 

He made it in ten minutes. 

~~~ 

Seeing Lydia on stage was a treat. She stood in an emerald green mermaid style dress with diamonds hanging from her neck and ears while her hair was pulled into an up-do and decorated with a shimmery clip. Stiles had slipped into his burgundy vest and had his apron around his waist with a cloth thrown over his shoulder. Everyone else in the shop was dressed like they were at the ritz. 

Lydia was singing between the range of a soprano and alto, microphone in front of her as her shiny lips formed words around her favoured genre. The song she chose this time was a slower song by Nightwish called Slow Love Slow. The spotlight glittered on her skin as the only movements she made was with her hands and an on-beat hip shake. The piano chords chimed through the air perfectly. 

"Great, ain't she?" Someone voiced to Stiles' right, Stiles turned and smiled gently only to fade when he saw who spoke. "Quite the picture up there too." 

"Deucalion." Stiles froze, smile a bit more forced as he already fixed up the older man's preferred drink. "I see you are by yourself today. How odd..." With the darkened features, Stiles backtracked. "Or, your companion became preoccupied. Here, this one is on the house." 

The man smirked and took the drink expertly and sipped at it. Stiles eyes shifted to some of the other customers nearby who sat a little to rigidly and side-eyed the man in front of Stiles. The man was a villain before he was blinded by Gerard. After serving time he has claimed that even though he will not be fully reformed he will refrain from causing harm...many doesn't believe him and others are hopeful. 

"Thank you." The man's mouth tilted in a rueful smile, "I find you are the easiest to speak to. Makes sense. I've done a lot of sinning in my life. The Demon Wolf once came with terror but this place helps me unwind." 

"The intentions of this place is to act as a safe place so I am not surprised." Stiles replied politely. Deucalion looked in Stiles direction and tilted his head to listen for anything else. "We encourage proper behaviour, meaning no fist fights and power plays...especially no measuring." 

"A fantastic place indeed." Deucalion surmised. "I did not come with Kali today, I came with another friend who has business with someone here." 

Stiles frowned. "We are neutral grounds. If this business poses a risk to those in here they need to take it outside. I'm sorry, that's the rules." Stiles pursed his lips. "Look Deucalion. This is the only place where both sides feel safe, we don't want to jeopardize that. Please don't let this happen again." 

Deucalion looked thoughtful before nodded, "I will let my friend know. I only came here for the drink and company." He winked with a smirk and reached for his stick just as a man walked up behind him and Stiles stared. The man was dressed in a suit and carried a briefcase but his head was bandaged, covering his forehead like it was intentional. He'll have to check the footage later. 

"Have a good evening Deucalion." Stiles waved as the two men walked out. The unnamed man looked over his shoulder and made eye contact and Stiles refused to flinch. 

~~~ 

The rest of the night went on with little to no issue. Lydia was singing her last song Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey while Stiles wiped down his bar from condensation rings and spilled alcohol. They were gonna close up for an hour or so in order to prepare for the later night crowd like the crime fighters. 

He watch the busboys race across the place picking up discarded cups and plates and placing it in bins rest on their shoulders and others mopping the floor. The last of the crowd was walking out and lighting their cigarettes or cigars while waiting for someone to open the car door for them. It was 9:30 by the time everyone was gone except for the staff. 

Lydia stepped down from the stage and was already taking off her jewelry as she smiled at Stiles. Stiles waved a little and raised a pina colada for the sing star. She sat and sipped at the drink appreciatively. 

"Would you like me to heal anything?" Stiles asked wagging his eyebrows and knowing her answer before she sent him a unheated glare before she teethed at the straw. Stiles checked his inventory before grabbing the notepad from his apron to write what he was missing. 

"I noticed Deucalion was here. He didn't do anything did he?" She carefully began, fingers drawing at the rim of the glass. 

"Nope. He can't." Stiles replied, shrugging weakly before confessing. "Still gives me the creeps though." 

"Be careful Sti. Next thing you know, he grows fond and throws you over his shoulder and whisks you away while you are leaving work one day and then your handsome prince will have to come for you." Lydia spun the tale with innocent eyes. 

"Shut it." Stiles snorted, getting ready to head to the back. 

"Derek. Derek is the handsome prince in this story." She needlessly cackled. 

"I got that thanks." Stiles shouted back. 

He didn't take her on. He had a night to prepare for.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look exhausted." Erica commented sunnily, blonde curls shining like a halo. Boyd nodded silently beside her in stoic agreement. Stiles just groaned where he had his head dropped on the table and felt dead on his feet. 

"Yeah. What ever will I do when people insist on not leaving the club?" He asks pointedly with a sharp glare. Erica just pursed her lips and shrugged innocently. Boyd just looked unimpressed. Stiles couldn't blame him. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." Erica shrugged, not bothered by the situation at all. She took a sip from her coffee cup and grinned to herself and let out a giddy sound. Erica found joy in the warm things...she always complained about being cold, an unfortunate side effect of possessing the ability of ice. Unlike Elsa, the cold always bothered her in a sense where she craved warmth as more of a comfort then her temperature. She is the coldest werewolf Stiles knows, and that's saying because he knows a lot of them. 

"Isaac told us about his appointment with you." Boyd began slowly. "He seems to be doing better. Last I heard, he got nicked by something while fighting some thieves a couple of days ago. Scott told us he was out of it but that's about it." 

"Boyd, I don't know what to tell you other than to be careful. Dad is working on it right now but what I felt trying to heal it?" Stiles shivered and sipped his coffee. "It wasn't natural. If he got infected somehow while fighting we need to figure out what and who...well, the Association of Justice does." Stiles gave the couple a pointed look who nodded 

seriously in response. 

"Isaac, thankfully, has been resting. Haven't been putting up much of a fight either while Scott dotes him. They are so cute it's sickening." Erica joked airily and Boyd nodded in agreement. 

Stiles snorted and rolled his eyes, "you two have no room to talk. You can be just as tooth-rotting as Scott and Isaac." Stiles accused. 

"You're just jealous." Erica stuck out her tongue. 

Stiles paused midway lifting his cup and settled it down, fingers dragging on the side as his eyes drifted to the floor. He had tried to have a happy relationship like his friends in the past but it never worked, especially when they never came up to his affection for Derek. Not to say that Stiles hadn't tried in his relationships, he has loved each one of his past partners the best they could for their own different things. He loved and felt pain. He experienced trust and betrayal. Post-secondary years had both the best and worst experiences of his but he always knew he would return to his old home where everyone he loves lives. So many things has happened to him and so many things has been lost to him. But no matter how hard he had tried....Derek was always out of his grasp. 

Before he thought more about it, he heard Erica wince and Stiles looked up to see that Boyd elbowed her. 

She sobered up quickly when she noticed Stiles' reaction. "Jeez I'm sorry Stiles!" Erica and Boyd winced. Stiles couldn't blame them. It was a bit more tolerable than Scott's puppy eye expression when he expressed sympathy. 

Boyd looked thoughtful for a moment, "I wonder why Derek doesn't caught on? You are basically throwing yourself his way. I mean, that lap dance was not a suggestion; that was an invitation." 

"Right!?" Stiles exclaimed, and luckily the buzz of the shop was loud enough to muffle out Stiles' freak out. "I did everything except for tell him I would like to go out with him. I told him I supported him no matter what, I told him I pined for him and missed him when he was away, I performed a fucking lap dance on him--can't I catch a break?" 

"Have you tried telling him?" Erica asked examining her nails. 

"And get outright rejected? No thank you." Stiles immediately shot down. "You may be that bold but I'm not. Besides. I'm pretty sure Derek likes you better than me and I have been friends with him longer." 

"That's because we didn't annoy him." Erica easily replied. 

"Erica!" Boyd warned. 

Stiles waved his hands, he didn't want to be the reason for a fight to one of the few couples he knows. Especially because of his own relationship status. "Boyd, chill. Erica is right. I'm pretty sure I'm the reason Derek has a permanent scowl on his face." Stiles let out a fake laugh. "Derek doesn't hate me, I know that but there is a time and place for my feelings and right now I don't think its it. Derek just got back from school, he wants to get his art of the ground, he has so many doors and new things he can explore. He doesn't need any of us trying to drag him back. Least of all me." 

"Stiles...that's not what I meant." Erica said sadly while placing her ice cold on atop of Stiles' own. 

"He's gonna be famous Erica." Stiles whispers in slight awe. "I can feel it in my bones." 

Boyd gave a small smile. Or as close to a smile as Stiles could get. "Yeah. Derek is doing well. And he will understand your feelings for him. Just give him time. Like i said, invitation, not suggestion." 

They all shared a small laugh and drank of bit of their coffee, causing silence to fall before Stiles sighed, propping his arm on the table and leaning his cheek into the palm of his hand while his other handle hovered over the coffee cup and fingers brushing the rim. "I'm such a fucking loser...God. I just...I really like him, you know? And it's like he doesn't even care...I feel he doesn't mention it because it might make things awkward--but it hurts...and sometimes not even my abilities can help me." 

"Stiles..." Erica's voice cooed, her hand reaching forward to hold onto Stiles' own, Stiles refused to shiver at the cold touch. Her eyes flickered over his shoulder but turned back to Stiles just as quickly with a reassuring smile on her lips. "He does care, I just don't think he notices yet." 

"God...I hope your right Erica, because this hurts." 

~~~~ 

"So, what else are you using for your art gallery? Colours? Shading? That cool 3-D art?" Stiles pried while happily sucking on a cherry-flavoured lollipop he bought. His eyes scanned over Derek's as he watched the older man scratch his head in confusion picking between his work. "I mean, anything you pick would rock. Be-tee-dubs." 

Derek shot him a dirty look and Stiles resisted the urge to cackle. Derek hated it when he spoke like that, especially when he was in a high-stressed situation...Stiles wanted to feel bad but Derek made him want to pull his hair out so this is as even as he could get. 

"Stiles." Derek growled. "Are you going to help me or not?" 

Stiles purposely swirled his tongue around the lollipop, almost suggestively before popping it back in his mouth and stood up, "Fine." He mumbled around the candy and walked over to Derek's side, leaning over Derek to get a better look at the art. Stiles tried to imagine that Derek didn't stiffen under Stiles' touch with a barely muffled growl. 

Stiles backs up immediately and hummed loudly with attempts to block out how fast his heart was going with shame. He should have known better. "That one and that one." Stiles pointed with his lollipop that he just took out of his mouth to speak. 

His quick actions made him point towards a black and white picture of Captain Justice holding onto Cherub who seemed either dead or unconscious with tragedy in his eyes; which was a huge contrast to the bright and bubbly colours of Captain Justice, Phantom Arrow and Cherub in a power pose ready to fight with a look of confidence on their faces facing un-drawn enemies. 

"Oh my God." Stiles whispered to himself as his heartbeat quickened for a totally different reason. What was Derek going to think about his on-the-spot choice? What was Derek going to say to Stiles when he disagrees? What was Stiles going to say to explain why he chose this? No. No, he could save this. "Oh my God." He said louder, "Ignore that entirely, that was a stupid decision." Stiles fought while quickly moving away from Derek. 

"No wait." Stiles barely registered Derek's voice, it was so quiet with thoughtfulness. He stood at his table and scattered different poses and lining them up. It was definitely an opposite attracts sort of thing. With every emotional, agonized, hurt and dark photographs of the superheroes he had done with oil pastels, different paints ranging from acrylic to water-colour, digital, and classical harsh lines with pencils he had contrasted it with a bright and beautiful piece of the very same superheroes smiling, waving and powerful. 

"It's perfect." Derek finalized as he gazed down at his selection. "It shows the contrast of the real world, something that people can connect to. We idolize these people without recognizing that they share loss and pain like the rest of us. We can humanize superheroes while admiring them at the same time. A contrast...two sides of the same coin." 

"Really?" Stiles asked hesitantly, "you're not just pulling my leg showing me you support the idea but then the moment I leave you will start back to square one?" Stiles had yet to put the lollipop back in his mouth since his internal conflict, "Because I totally understand if you do." 

Ah, there Derek goes, back to glowering at Stiles. "I already told you, I value your opinion." Stiles smiled at that, "besides, out of all your stupid ideas this one actually isn't one." Stiles' smile dropped and he gave a mocking sneer. 

"Whatever, you do what you gotta do Wolfman! I'll catch you on the flip side, I gotta head to work." The lollipop was placed back in his mouth and Stiles went to grab his jacket but he could have sworn he heard a whine, he stopped immediately and spun around to face Derek but the man was looking at his photos, rapture at how he was going to set up the gallery. 

Figures, Stiles hoped a little too much that Derek would want him to stay once he got the opinion he needed. 

He ignored the fact that the lollipop cracked between his teeth. 

~~~~ 

This work shift was supposed to distract Stiles but his mind wasn't having it, it seems. It was loud and packed. There were dancers on the stage who wore glowing body paint and wide smiles as they grinded, whined, and provided entertainment. Stiles didn't have to mix a lot of drinks but that doesn't mean he wasn't serving any. He hadn't seen many heroes tonight, it was mostly just local vigilantes and thugs. 

"Red, serve me what's on tap y'know?" The man was already drunk but Stiles knew him, he always came in after a rough night. Stiles did as he was told and nodded to his coworker to keep the drinks going while he leaned against the bar. The man noticed and smiled, "don't worry about lil'ol' me Red." 

"You're upset." Stiles replied softly, "You look like you want to talk about it, and you have a bartender ready to listen." 

"Crimes goin' up too much y'know? Like, why do I keep doin' this man? Everythin'sa too much. I gotta kid now y'know? Birthday just passed and this was the first one I got a gift without stealin'it, it was nice y'know? I got a job and everythin' but I need the extra cash, y'know what I'm sayin'?" 

He took a long drag and Stiles was quick to respond to the spiraling man. 

"I get it, but listen. There a better and legal ways to get the extra cash. You have a lot to think about, especially your kid. You're all they have left right?" With a nod, Stiles continued, "what would happen if you're nabbed? What about your kid then? Take care of them first...crime's too high because people are...I don't know, getting angst or angry. You don't have to be, you're a good guy with a dream to help their kid. Don't get caught up in trouble, you don't want to be remembered that way by your kid, do you?" 

The man actually looked like he was considered everything Stiles was saying as he shook his head 'no'. Stiles knew it would take a while for the man to turn his life around completely, especially if he's been doing it for so long but at least the seed has been planted. Stiles gave a firm nod and went back to serving alcohol. Twenty minutes had passed before he had his next encounter, not as nice as the first one though. 

"Yo, are you saying that man is better than us?" The drunk man wailed. Stiles looked at him stunned and moved his lips while shaking his head but no words came out. "You are, aren't you! 

"No!" Stiles finally got out, "I was just giving him advice, he was upset and he has a kid to worry about...I wasn't saying that he should become a hero or anything but just be there for his kid." He desperately explained, even though his was neutral grounds he still encountered a fight or two every once in a while. 

"Oh, so since we ain't got little brats running 'round our feet we can't be good people." The woman sneered. 

"I didn't say that." Stiles defended with incredulity, "I was just giving him advice, he doesn't have to take it and you don't have to eavesdrop. We were having a one-on-one conversation about his life and his kid!" 

"Why you little bitch!" The first man growled and Stiles watched in shock as he fist solidified to rock and reel back ready for a punch, oh shit, to punch him. Stiles held up his hand in defense but he felt a gust of wind and a chill, he peeked up to see a wall of pure ice stop the man from landing one on Stiles. Stiles peered over his hands and smiled. The man was frozen in one spot while the other companion was tackled by the young man who had to kid. Stiles' spied the father who's fingers crackled with electricity and loomed over the companion's face. 

"Blondie!" Stiles cheered while the man scowled her official name, "Absolute Zero." 

"The one and only!" The blond heroine bowed with Dark Titan behind her with his arms crossed over his chest and a tight jaw. Stiles could detect a glare etching Dark Titan's features. "Ariel! I'm reporting a rule breaker!" Blondie sang as she waved to the camera, but Lydia was already near. 

"Good evening everyone," Lydia smiled as she walked up to the group with a black pin skirt, a royal blue button up blouse that went up to the neck and a white cape blazer thrown over her shoulders and arms. She was wearing nine-inch baby blue pastel heels and her hair with a waterfall braid going on both sides and meeting in the middle where it was drawn up to a flower. "I trust everyone is doing well." 

"Yeah right, that guy almost punched Red." Blondie reported harshly. 

Lydia eyed the man up and down, thorough unimpressed. She pursed her lips before speaking. "So that would be the case yes, which is why I'm down here in this crowd instead of sipping my drink from up there." She lifted one finger to the upper level where the owners of the club resided, below it would be the VIP section. 

"Sir, you can let them up now." Lydia said turning to the father. "Thank you for defending Red here. As a token of our appreciation, your drinks are on us tonight." Lydia gave a winning business smile 

The man smiled widely but shook his head and waved away the offer. "No need for thanks, Red was just helpin' me out earlier, got these fellas riled up...my fault." 

"No." Stiles quickly cut in. "It wasn't. And it's rude to ignore a nice lady's offer." Lydia rolled her eyes at that. 

"Alright...but Imma' head out now. My kid's home y'know. Thanks for paying." With that he bowed out and left the commotion--which drew everyone's attention back in. 

"What to do with you? Disrupting guests and attacking someone is banned on these grounds. Everyone knows this. So in violation to that we have to punish you somehow." Lydia hummed as if she was pondering on the topic but Stiles' already knows what she settled on and Stiles agreed. 

"What are you going to do about it?" The woman demanded as she stood beside her frozen friend. 

"Don't worry. Absolute Zero, please release your hold on this fine gentleman. He and his friends will be leaving and they won't ever come back. Let this be a lesson to you all. We don't take kindly to those who start a fight here....especially if they one they are about to fight is the co-owner along with myself. Isn't that right Red." Her eyes twinkled as the man flinched. 

"Right." Stiles gruffed out. "from this point on, until you've learned you can't start shit here, you and your friends are banned from The Beacon." 

Blondie let the man go and waved flirty fingers at him and blew kisses as he and his friends left. She stopped immediately when Stiles and Lydia were looking at her with slight disappointment. "What. I just save your sorry ass, you were about to get pummeled." 

"I would have healed." Stiles shrugged. He refused to feel himself shaking at the mere thought of healing for the next few hours if he landed the hit. "Like I always do." 

"It doesn't matter if you could heal Red!" Blondie stomped her foot, "it's the fact that you could have gotten really hurt and we may not have been able to help you in time!" She ended off with a shout. 

Stiles glared at her and Dark Titan tilted his head a little and Blondie caught on quick. Stiles, following suit, turned to where everyone was looking a felt a cold chill race down his spine. 

"Derek." Stiles let out. 

"Who..." Derek stopped and licked his lips trying again as he eyes blazed a melting gold and nails sprung to a point, "Who tried to hurt you." 

"No one." Stiles quickly responded, walking past Blondie to grab a drink from the back that he knew Derek would like and marched back to the man in question, holding up the cup. "He doesn't matter and he has been dealt with. Here, take a drink, everyone take a seat--stay a while." 

"Stiles." Derek didn't punctuate and that kind of annoyed Stiles. 

Stiles curled his hands into fist and glared. "Drop it Derek! Nothing happened." Stiles so wanted to scream. Why do you even care! He wanted to demand. Why do you do this to me? He wanted to plea. 

Why do you make me hope that you may like me as much as I like you? 

But Stiles would never say that.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek did drop it, he also dropped all calls and text messages Stiles had sent his way. Stiles should have known better too. Erica and Boyd had apologized over their weekly coffee about the whole situation and the lack of warning that Derek was ever in the club. That would have been nice, dealing with his feeling so they didn't suffocate Derek--who was the focal point. 

His phone was ringing by the time he got to his car. He reached for it quickly and sighed with disappointment before answering. "Hello." 

"Don't sound so dejected son." The Sheriff laughed on the other end. 

"Sorry, you just weren't who I was expecting would call." Or return at least one of the calls Stiles made in the past couple of days. 

"And that would be?" The older Stilinski inquired. 

"No one important." Stiles responded. 

"I don't have to use my powers to know you are lying." Damn it, sometimes he forgets his dad's ability makes him a fucking lie detector and crime solver--hence his profession. It was bad enough hanging around werewolves his whole life who can immediately shoot down any lie who tries to come up with, Stiles can't even be a rebellious liar to his dad thanks to his superpower. 

"Dad..." Stiles whined petulantly. 

His dad held up his hands in mock surrender and sighed. "Even though it's clearly eating at you, fine. I won't ask. Instead, I wanted to report what you found on Cherub." 

Stiles straightened next his car before quickly shuffling in to get a semblance of privacy. "What was it? Was I right? Is it some sort of drug or serum?" 

"It's a substance of some sort that has some drug-like effects and can make someone spacey. We are running some more tests but we fear Beacon Hills is becoming a center ground for this drug and it could cause serious damage. We think the villains may try and get their hands on them--it is possible that this may be hard to treat so we have to keep it on the down-low that it was you who healed Cherub." 

Stiles frowned. None of that made sense. He looked to his dad and noticed the older man was waiting for him to say something he might have heard. Oh the benefits of working at a club that houses super's sometimes. 

"But Dark Titan said that Isaac was fighting some thieves. How did they get their hands on drugs like this? Who's dealing them these weapons? Someone has to be targeting superheroes, Cherub might be the first of many." And that realization hit harder than a ton of bricks. 

"We're not sure right now. We have little intel to go on. We've gotten statements from Cherub and the nabbed thieves but so far it's led to a dead end. After we got Cherub's statement we sent him home with Captain Justice. All in all, we're trying to keep this under wraps until we know more. If the media catches wind that there's a drug out there that can harm superheroes? There will be a moral panic." 

"Shit." Stiles blew out. It is serious news that anyone would love to get their hands on, knowledge is power but ignorance and fear is worse. If someone has the possibility of getting hurt, the topic will be leading the tabloids until it blows over. Fear-based media is how a society like this survives. 

"Yeah. Of course, I don't have to ask you to keep quiet about this. The perps are in jail now, and others involved are secreting it away." 

Stiles tilted his head and changed the subject. "How is he? Isaac I mean...I haven't seen him since I healed him." 

"Still forced to bed rest. He's being taken care of by his loved ones." His dad paused and gave out a loud exhausted sigh. "Son, do you think you would be able to handle healing others if this issue becomes a threat to our society?" Stiles shook his head. He could still feel the numbness on the tips of his fingers, the tightness in his chest that restricted his breathing. "Not for too long, after a while I will undoubtedly feel some nasty side effects that can do more harm than good. With just one case there was such darkness and heaviness begging to be let in. That was too much for me. I can't even imagine how Isaac must have felt." 

His dad sighed, as if he was expecting that answer and Stiles knew his dad respected his decision. "Sorry I asked kid, we obviously have the tech and crew to take care of it but with this being a potential threat, and new at that? We don't know what we are combating. We're lacking in resources...ones we won't get until we fully analyse the drug. Someone like you who has experience may be able to help and guide those in the field and help fellow healers." 

"I'll do what I can dad but that shit is fucked up." 

"Language." 

"Dad...I'm not a kid anymore, I have my own place, I think I can swear every now and then. It's something you do too so don't demonize it." His dad just laughed on the other line. Stiles gnawed his lips, he worried about everyone and wondered what they were doing on a constant. Most of his friends were superheroes so he worried a lot. If the case regarding Isaac was the tip of the iceberg, Stiles feared the worst...he hasn't seen everyone together in a long time, he doesn't want the next time he sees them being injured or worse off. "Hey. We should go and visit him one of these days. I'm sure they would like it." 

"Yeah, that'll be nice." 

"Maybe a nice dinner...I'll ask Lydia for the night off." Stiles elaborated, getting semi-excited about the forming plans. 

"Knowing that girl, she may shut the whole place down so we can have a big family dinner." 

Stiles snorted. "Very true pops. Anyway, I'm going to head home, I just finished meeting Erica and Boyd for coffee but the club last night's got me beat." Stiles was also exhausted that Derek ghosted him. Maybe with good reason. Maybe Stiles will use this as a sign to finally get over the Sourwolf. 

"G'night kiddo." 

"You got it." 

~~~ 

After Stiles got him and fell asleep for six and a half hours he felt well rested. His phone though, died throughout the day and Stiles vaguely wondered if he left any apps open that may have killed his battery. He had a bad habit of doing that sometimes. 

With blearily eyes, Stiles plugged in his phone and was instantly bombarded with text messages. Groaning loudly he used his finger to unlock the phone and scanned through the messages. 

[Sent 10:00 AM Lydia]: We're closing up shop today to have a nice dinner out with everyone. 

[Sent 10:30 AM Melissa]: We will see you tonight Stiles! Make sure Scott and Isaac gets here on time. 

[Sent 10:45 AM Daddio]: The Hale's are coming to dinner as well, make sure to dress nice. 

Stiles blinked at the screen before screwing up his face. The Hale's being there meaning Lydia was right with everyone being there...this meant Derek too. Derek who hasn't spoken to him since Stiles almost got punched in the face. Derek who won't return his feelings. The very same Derek who knows everyone Stiles' knows and where everyone knows about Stiles' major crush on Derek that somehow slipped past Derek's notice. 

"God, this is going to be humiliating" Stiles mumbled into his covers. 

Whenever there was a huge family get together everyone would not so subtly pry into other people's love lives...even if they are in a healthy relationship. Last time is was a split between figuring out how Scott and Isaac's relationship was going after spicing up their sex lives with Allison. 

Stiles felt sorry for his bro--but it was short lives when he became the target. With fairly invasive questions and suggestive leers, Stiles was surprised he survived the night. Lydia was kind enough to redirect the conversation on her as she confessed she was seeing someone out of state that she had met at a conference. She did give a not so subtle glare at Stiles which has Stiles taking her coffee and lunch orders for the remainder of the week. 

God bless small miracles. 

Stiles yawned and rubbed his eyes as he dragged his feet to his closet. He let out an exhale through his nose as he bit his bottom lip in contemplation. Should he dress up nice and try to grab Derek's attention as well as everyone's suggestive comments or should he just forget about it and wear whatever the fuck he wanted but risk the wrath of Lydia? 

He grabbed his phone and opened up Spotify before picking one out of five of his playlists. The guitar intro prompted Stiles to perform on the air guitar as he looked through his clothes-half memorizing how they look and knowing Lydia wouldn't approve. Maybe he should ask Allison what to wear, but no doubt she has her hands full with Scott and Isaac who would respectively wear leather jackets and out-dated scarves if no one was there supervising. At least with years of working in a bar, he had come to learn what looks good on him. 

Humming Eye of the Tiger, Stiles pried his skinnies from a hanger and shimmied them on. He grabbed for an air microphone, chanting the lyrics before mumbling off as he picked out a green button down and threw a lack cardigan with tanned elbow patches over. 

He looked in the mirror and styled his hair a little all while nodding his head to the outro of Eye of the Tiger. A song he's loved since his mother first introduced it to him and fell in love with again after watching Jensen Ackles in Supernatural jamming out to it and dancing on his car appropriate (that Stiles not at all tried to reenact). 

Bopping his head to the beat he fussed with his hair before examining his teeth. He nodded to his reflection and performed a couple of dance moves. Swinging his arm out, it hit one of his closet hooks--the contents catching his eye. He grabbed a black tie and quickly tied a windsor knot smoothly before slicking it down to his chest making it presentable. 

"Perfect." 

Now. For the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles smiled brightly when the door was answered and he was swarmed by the Hale sisters who he heard wrestling to see who can get to the door first. He side stepped quickly but Cora's leg still caught, with a shout he closed his eyes as he went down but surprisingly he didn't hit the floor. Instead, a hand grabbed his arm and steadied him by bringing him close. Stiles cringed and looked up through one eye to see that it was Derek who stared a little too long and who's lips parted briefly before he cleared his throat and separated. 

Stiles' shoulders dropped. 

"Laura, Cora! You can't just tackle everyone who comes through the door." Derek reprimanded. Stiles eyed him, thankful, and Derek just nodded in 

"Sorry Stiles." They replied in unison; Laura's voice bright and bubbly while Cora expressed sudden disinterest. 

It makes sense. Laura was your happy go-lucky type of gal who got herself involved in everyone's business for the greater good. Cora on the other hand could care less about the whole superhero thing--the only reason she does it is so her family stops pestering her and criminals get a good ass kicking. Stiles also thinks there's the desire that she's letting off steam. 

"So, am I the last one again?" 

"Yeah." Derek answered as he lead them to the familiar dining room. The large island was covered in a cornucopia of food ranging from Mama McCall's enchiladas to Mr.Hale's grilled steaks to Lydia's two punch bowls one labelled wolfsbane other regular. "I don't know how you do it every time." 

"I'm not a speedster. The ol'girl wouldn't start. " 

"You should get a new car sometime, something that's more practical and actual functions like its supposed to. That thing is a deathtrap." Derek replied. 

"You take that back. Roscoe's helped me deal with a lot of shit." Stiles shot back with a smile, "Although...maybe it is time to put my baby to rest." 

Derek jerked, eyes wide as he quickly tried to admonish. "Stiles. I was joking! I know how special Roscoe is to you. She's seen every part of you! Oh! I didn't mean it like that. Just...it's like you said, you've been through a lot and of course Roscoe was there." 

Stiles blinked up at the flushed man before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Derek met his eyes and Stiles gave a soft smile. "You were there too. You're a runner up to my dad, battling close with Scott. You're my top three favourite people in the world." Stiles then leaned close and whispered in Derek's ear, "don't let Lydia know that." He breathed against the shell of Derek's ear, casting a small breath and felt Derek shiver against him in response. 

"Oh good! Everyone is here!" A cheery voice chimed. Stiles backed away slowly and sent his smile away from Derek. Derek, in all the gracefulness he possesses, jumped away with flushed cheeks and guilty and embarrassed eyes as he looked to his mother. 

"Hi Mrs. Hale! How are you this fine evening? Everything okay in the superhero front?" 

"Everything is fantastic!" She gushed. Talia, who was a werewolf, also possessed the ability for shape-shifting into the full shift--something that only happens when the two are paired together. Her superhero name is Alpha. Mr. Hale's is the Wolfman, he admired it--because he wasn't a werewolf at all. 

"Did dad have to read you your rights?" Stiles teased. 

"Of course not dear! I'm an upstanding citizen. A great superhero...isn't that right Der?" She asked sweetly. Stiles turned to see Derek shuffle. "Stiles honey! Did you know that Derek was able to get a panel for his art at the exhibit? I'm so proud of my baby boy! I'm excited to see it." 

"Yeah I knew. Derek told me about it when he came home...asked my opinion on what to feature. Did it go through with it by the way?" 

Derek nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I stuck with the idea. I've been setting it up the past week. Making sure it set up to compliment the lights and the walls nicely. Everything has been titled today. We just have to wait until opening day." 

"Really?" Stiles didn't know that part. He had only thought it wasn't happening until last this month. To think the exhibit was so soon settled uneasily in his chest. 

"I was going to tell you tonight." Derek murmured gently. 

"I'm proud of you Der." Stiles said fondly, "I'll be there opening night to support you." 

The two shared soft smiles across the table and Stiles admittedly basked in how Derek looked at him. The happiness, nervousness and kindness in those kaleidoscope eyes had Stiles melting and stumbling over his very being to make sure Derek looked this way forever. A harsh sound of someone clearing their throat resounded in the silence and Stiles felt someone kick his foot, jostling him out of his stupor. 

But as soon as the light was in his eyes he kinda, froze? Stiles couldn't quite put his finger on it but Derek was no longer as happy as just a few moments ago. It didn't show in his face but it was evident in how tense his shoulders grew. Stiles bit the corner of his lip, Derek was still upset about their last dispute. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but opted against it, eyeing everyone swiftly to see if they noticed. 

Luckily, it was noted and diverted. 

"We will all be there." Talia said proudly. 

"We will just have to hope no baddies come and rain on our parade. It kinda sucks that the major superheroes in Beacon Hills are in the same social circle after all!" Laura proclaimed while tipping the wine glass to her lips and sipping at its contents. 

"She's got a point." Cora sighed. "But I'm sure someone else can be put on patrol. They only need heroes for the big guns. All the other cops can be useful otherwise...no offense." She completed, although didn't seem sorry at all. 

Noah sighed, "Of course, it's not like society has relied on officers longer than superheroes...nor do we cause as much damage property. No offense." He mentioned pointedly with a quirked brow. 

Stiles snorted when Cora shrunk in herself, knowing that she's faced multiple property damages before. Since it was a small town and the Hale's helped out in rebuilding it's never been too much of an issue. 

"Stiles, Lydia, how has the bar been? I haven't been there much myself since the opening but the kids tell me it's great." 

"Oh, it's going quite well thank you for asking Talia. Stiles and I work with different venues and functions all the time but obviously our most popular one is the club slash bar at night with entertainment...particularly with DJ's and dancer solos." 

Stile froze while reaching for his cup and glared at Lydia, "Don't you dare." He seethed. 

Lydia smiled cockily and carried on. "Stiles' dance got quite the positive feed. If fact, it's been requested again. I have half a mind to reject it and have our original dancer perform since Stiles was only covering." Lydia paused, a innocent look on her face, "Unless, you would like to dance again." 

Stiles sighed through his nose and looked at Lydia, "Only if necessary. I've got a bar to run after all. Besides, I don't think people reacted a lot like how you described." 

"Oh come now I wouldn't say that! What do you think guys?" Lydia addressed the gang and Stiles wanted to smash a plate across her head. He would heal her of course but he would do anything to get her to stop. 

"Oh, it was quite the show." Laura said suggestively, eyes flickering to her brother and Stiles couldn't help but follow. Derek sat there slowly eating his food like nothing happened. 

"Oh Stilinski! If I knew you could move like that?" Erica let out a wolf whistle. "Especially how you wrapped your legs around the pole and just thrusted---" 

"Erica." Noah intervened sternly. "I'm okay with what Lydia and Stiles does for a living against my better judgement. I don't need to know about how suggestive his dancing is. I'm sure it was great but I just don't need to know." 

Erica cackled and Boyd just shook his head and rubbed his girlfriend's arm. Boyd just gave a nod of approval. 

"Derek, what did you think?" Laura asked, "You were there. In fact, you got a real good look didn't you?" 

Everyone turned to Derek who sat in place and blinked once. His eyes met Stiles' and Stiles held his breath. He really wanted to know what Derek thought about it. He's been dying to ask but then Derek just ignored him. Derek's ears went a little red as if he was recalling the events and then cleared his throat. 

"I'll always support Stiles." Derek then smirked, "even as a gangly teen he moved like that. It's good that he grew into it and got more control." 

"So you liked it." Stiles asked hopefully. 

There was a pause before Derek let out a huff of a laugh, "Yes Stiles. I did." 

Stiles beamed at his food the entire dinner afterwards. 

~~~~ 

Derek was washing up the dishes when Stiles was able to get him alone. He sidled in and then closed the kitchen doors behind him. Derek paused his movements and turned his head a little, Stiles could see that his nose twitched the catch Stiles scent before he continued. 

"Hey Der." 

"Hey." 

There was a awkward pause and Stiles surrendered. 

"The man meant nothing, he was eavesdropping on a conversation I was having with a customer. Said I was accusing him of being some scum and that if you don't have a family you can't be good. They guy I was talking to was worried that crimes will land him in jail but he can't leave his kid to the system but money's tight. I told him to quite the illegal actions and avoid the risk but the attacker wanted to say his two cents so he did. I denied the accusations because not once have I mentioned him during this whole conversation but he got more and more violent to the point he was about the throw the punch. The dude I was talking to and Erica had my back." 

"You still should have told me." Derek argued after a moment. 

"I didn't want you to worry. It wasn't important and no one got hurt. They're banned from the bar so the only chance I'll ever see him again is in town and I'm always out with someone." 

"Stiles, we've been best friends since we were kids. We grew up together. Of course I'm going to worry about you. You're important to me." Derek turned off the tap and turned to face Stiles, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, "And I'm not going to lie...I was a little hurt when you ignored me." 

"I wasn't ignoring you though." Stiles responded softly, stepping closer so that his hip almost hit the island. "I get why you thought that though. I just don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of all the ignored calls and unreturned texts. We barely see each other in town and you don't come by the bar. It sucks that you aren't around." 

"Yeah...it was hard being mad at you if I'm being honest." Derek chuckled and Stiles moved to stand beside him, Derek looked up and met his eyes, "I've been busting as the seams. I've wanted to tell you all about setting up the art gallery and when opening night was but I stopped myself every time." 

Stiles snorted, "You'd be lost without me. I'm your biggest fan and number one supporter." 

"Yeah, you're right." 

"So...we putting an end to this. You're no longer mad at me?" 

"I stopped being mad within the first hour Stiles." 

They both shared a smile and Stiles hesitated. This would be the perfect time to confess no? Stiles inhaled and gave a barely there nod. He opened his mouth, "Derek, I have something to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

Stiles wrung his hands and stepped a little closer. "Derek I've--." There was a huge bang and Stiles yelped. Derek turned startled and looked for the sound. Pausing when he comes to see Laura and Erica making their entranced. "What the fuck!" Stiles hissed. 

"You guys were taking too long. You made up, great, but dessert is far more important." Laura dragged Erica in and Stiles glared at the blonde bombshell who mouthed her apologies as she reached the fridge and grabbed the cake inside while Laura retrieve the dishes. 

Then they left. Stiles and Derek blinked to one another. 

"You what?" 

"Huh?" Stiles replied, a little lost as to where the conversation went. 

"You said you had something to tell me, what is it?" Derek asked. 

Stiles hesitated once more. He knew the moment was dead and gone, but the lightness in Derek's eyes gave him an idea. Stiles knew that Derek needed a muse, so he will help him out if needed. "I'm thinking about talking to Lydia about getting another dancing gig at the bar...did you want to come and watch again?" 

"Yes!" Derek replied excitedly, then he flushed across his cheeks and up his ears as he cleared his throat. "Yes." He said calmly, gaining composure. 

Stiles smiled. 

Progress.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ugh Lydia! Erica and Laura just ruined the moment!" He mumbled tiredly. Last nights get together went longer than anticipated. Stiles didn't get in until three in the morning and Lydia crashed at his place. 

Lydia gave a soft sound of interest against his pillow and turned to face him. "You'll always get another chance, maybe not wasn't the right time. Maybe it was supposed to be a private thing and that definitely wasn't a private event." 

"Yeah...I guess so." 

"Stiles...you promised him a dance. Are you going to go through with it? If so we have to work on your seduction skills. Body language is 93% of communication. The undertones of underlying emotions, motives, and feelings. Non-verbal signs." She hummed sleepily. 

Stiles snorted and lightly nudged the red-head. "And I told him I would do another dance! Choose another song, another costume, another choreography with hours of practice. I got lucky the last time but this time needs more time and effort and it's just going to be me again. God, I should just call Derek and tell him I'm not doing it. We didn't even pencil it in yet. What do you think Lydia? Would you do me a solid?" 

"And let you be a coward?" Lydia yawned, scratching her head before propping her head up and blinking at him with bleary and still looking disappointed. "I don't think so." 

"Lydia!" 

"Stiles. You want Derek to like you right? And I really think he already likes you he just doesn't know it yet. You getting in trouble and him reacting the way means he wants to protect you in some way. You guys have secret smiles and you value each others opinions. His whole exhibit is based off your suggestion after all." 

"Only because he's one of my best friends." Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"You have too many best friends....but the difference between us and him is that you don't want to kiss and have sex and date the rest of us. You don't have a crush on the rest of us." She rebutted flippantly. 

Stiles pursed his lips. "True." 

"Now, I will teach you how to use your body to attract people. Your Bambi like flailing is cute but Derek grew up with that. You need to show him that you aren't the same gangly kid who used to wipe his snot, sweat, and tears on him." 

"Lyds, those moves will not help me." 

"Stiles." She sighed exasperated. "Just trust me." 

Stiles gave it a moment. Lydia is a legit queen, always helping and matchmaking. Stiles knew for a fact that half the couples he knows were somehow woven together by the red ribbon of fate sewn by one Lydia Martin. Her confident demeanor and snooty kick of her feet as lead armies of cupids could make her be feared. Stiles may need her kind of command on his endeavors of pursuing Derek. 

"You know, I'm a bit worried but if it's for my favor then sure. But until then, I have to go and make sure that I'm ready for my dance. I need to research and find an outfit. Do we have a theme I need to go with or I could just do whatever and everything can be based off that?" 

"Have a go at it and let me know." Stiles said standing up. He grabbed a new shirt and replaced the old one, and then carded his fingers through his messy bed head in attempts to smooth it out. "But right now, I have to do shit. You know where the spare key is, lock up when you leave." 

Lydia gave a quiet affirmation and Stiles spared a glance over his shoulder, smiling slightly when he noticed Lydia falling asleep once more. He shook his head and grabbed his keys, locked the door behind him and began his day. 

~~~ 

"Blue is pretty." He mumbled to himself as he examined the fabric between his fingers. He stopped in the small selection on a rack as he passed the Fabricland. He smiled softly as he compared it to his skin, seeing if it'll pop or make him look pale. 

"Lydia would know." He concluded and abandoned that bridge knowing he'll cross it later. He had a hand full of groceries and much more to do. 

Stiles bounced on his feet as he walked past an electronics store only to stop at the news casting. He blinked back the initial shock as he read that Kate Argent was still on the prowl leaving fires in her wake but her path was more or less sporadic as they head towards California. Stiles shivered at the thought of her returning once more. The anchorman, though silent to Stiles, continued on with another figure who was much more familiar to Stiles. 

The man had sandy hair and was older, his piercing blue eyes showed a bit of cruelty as he smirked to the camera. His black slimy appendages arched over his back but was overall subdued. Peter Hale, the photo stated. Talia's own brother. Beacon Hills' golden boy until he supposedly cracked under the pressure of being a superhero. Talia had done everything she could but once Peter broke, that was it. He took on more dangerous missions and used more force than necessary. Eventually, Peter disappeared after claiming that this life was not for him anymore and that he had to stop before he became something he would regret and hate. 

"Holy. Shit." Stiles whispered while shuffling around for his phone. He dialed the number into his phone and waited impatiently. When the ringing stopped Stiles blurted out, "Talia! Did you see the news?" 

"I did." She replied calmly. "We're doing whatever we can to ensure that Peter is not going to be a threat. Remember Stiles, he proved to be sane and just said he needed to take a break. He's public again, that's fine." 

"Talia, they're branding him a villain, saying how after he retired as hero he started doing some shady shit...but we all know Peter and know he wouldn't do that. How did this happen?" Stiles questioned. 

Talia stayed quiet, Stiles couldn't tell if it was because she wanted to remain quiet or because she was shocked. There was still noise on the other line so Stiles was sure that Talia didn't hang up, but the conversation didn't continue for another couple of minutes. 

"I see..." She finally trailed. "That is interesting and not at all what I heard. If my brother is coming back, I would like to hear it from him what is going on. Peter is a good person, he just couldn't face a lot of pressure, he never liked the limelight, always preferred to stay in the shadows. He has every right to take a break. Maybe I should call him, see if he wants to come to Derek's show." 

"I think Derek should have a say." Stiles prompted. "but if he's being branded as a villain something must have been skewed no? Something must have happened." 

"I've been keeping tabs on my brother Stiles, he hasn't done anything wrong. It's just fake news...and with the rise of Kate Argent I fear is a more pressing concern. She keeps evading the police and is heading down here. I worry...especially for Derek." 

Stiles winced, "We'll figure it out." Stiles paused when he heard beeping on his phone, he pulled it from his ear and saw a next call. "Talia, I'm going to have to go. We'll chat later." 

"Bye Stiles!" Her tiny voice came from the speaker before hanging up. 

"Dad! Hi!" Stiles breathed out. "Is everything okay? You usual don't call me when you're at work." 

"Stiles." He replied solemnly and Stiles could just picture him pinching the bridge of his nose or massaging his temples to ease an oncoming headache. "I'm going to need you to come in. I need an anonymous statement about the drug and how it effected Cherub. Your identity will be kept a secret but we need this info. We're keeping it from the press but some small time thugs are coming in being contaminated with this thing...it's almost as if the perp is experimenting." 

"Experimenting?" Stiles gasped. "Yeah, no I'll definitely come in. I'm out already so I'll just swing by." 

"Thanks kid." His dad let out a relieved sigh. "I'm going to hang up. I'll see you shortly." 

"Bye dad." Stiles whispered, pulling the phone away form his ear and hanging up. 

With everything that is happening, Stiles could feel his head whirl. Peter had to be a good guy no? He's a Hale after all and it seems they don't have one bad bone in their body--for generations the Hale's have been more or less a superhero family. Next there was Derek's art show that Stiles is not so secretly internally freaking out over--he hopes and prays that everything will turn out great for his long time best friend. Then there is his next routine at the bar, while good at dancing, he hasn't really done it, save for the last time, since him and Lydia opened the shop. And he was going to be dancing in front of Derek again? What in the Hell was he thinking? And lastly, more importantly, a drug is on the loose with no ideas of who the ringleader is. That's not really Stiles' job, more so his dad's but he saw and took care of Isaac. He's invested. 

See? Whirlwind. 

~~~~ 

"Hey Tara!" Stiles' called happily as he walked into the station a little after noon. Tara looked up from the front and rolled her eyes fondly before smiling. "Dad called me in, I'm here to see him." 

Tara opened the latch and pulled Stiles in a hug before throwing an arm over his shoulder and huffing out a laugh. "I thought you were out of trouble these days, that club keeping you busy and all." 

Stiles chuckled and shook his head, "Tara, as much as you loved putting me in handcuffs and sending me off to my dad when I was sixteen and drunk, I'm still wounded at that betrayal by the way, I promise I am in no trouble and in fact helping with a discreet investigation." 

She snorted and kept guiding him through the desks, Stiles waving and smiling at old and new deputies. This place a second home to him and each one of these deputies had a part of his life somewhere, somehow. 

"You discreet? I'd give money when I can see it." Tara then sighed, "You're talking about the drug and Cherub? They said they got a healer to look at the wounds....I figured it was you. You're the best one after all." 

"Awh stop, you're making me blush." Stiles teased. "But yes, I'm here to give a report so dad can help out the hospitals and other healers in dealing with this." 

"Stay strong kid." Tara hugged him once more before leaving. 

Stiles pivoted his foot to stand in front of the opened interrogation room where his dad sat. Stiles squared his shoulders and walked inside. No matter what, more light will be shed on the issue today. 

"Ready son?" 

Stiles inhaled and exhaled once before nodding. Stiles could see the very moment when the concern dad look slightly shifted to Sheriff Stilinski. He clicked record and leaned back. Stiles swallowed, suddenly intimidated and looked up to his dad's watch eyes. The tilt of his head showing attention. 

"My name is Sheriff Stilinski, I'm interviewing an anonymous tip who we will call John Doe with regards to their encounter with the unknown drug that had impacted Cherub the Angel superhero earlier this month." 

With a nod on both their ends the interview began. 

"Can you tell me how you first came across Cherub?" 

"Captain Justice actually came to me. He confided in me that he was worried about Cherub and I offered my help. My abilities allow me to heal people by using my own endurance and stamina. Depending on the illness or wounds I may or may not be able to feel it myself." 

"Understanding you powers a bit better, is it safe to say that you have a limit to your healing?" 

"Yes I'm still learning myself but I do know some things. If I am constantly healing an individual, it will trick my body into thinking that it is injured itself and would stop my abilities going outwards and focus on inwards. If I am constantly healing even if I am out of endurance and stamina levels it will most likely be against my will and leave me very weak. If it goes on long enough I may be hospitalized or unfortunately end up dying." 

Stiles gave an apologetic face to his dad at the information. 

"So, going back to the story, You said Captain Justice came to you and asked you to heal Cherub who was reportedly infected with this unknown drug substance that seems to make people very lethargic and experienced pain?" 

"Yes. Also. It wasn't just a sense of feeling like everything is slowed down and underwater, nor is it just intense pain that make you feel like you want to die. There is a sense of darkness in that drug that it feels like it cripples you and your very being. I would say as a someone with healing abilities and a victim, prolonged exposure would have damaging effects." 

His dad looked grim. Isaac has gone through a lot of things to get where he is today. Being infected by this would undoubtedly take a toll on a person. His dad probably just despised the fact that both Isaac and Stiles had to deal with it. 

"I'm not sure but..." Stiles began slowly, careful not to give too much information about identities. "Cherub seems to work with people, often La Loba and Captain Justice but it didn't seems like it had spread? Captain Justice didn't need any healing from the substance when he reported it to me and he was within close proximity, I was too but I didn't experience the drug first hand just through a link. Perhaps it needs to be consumed or injected into it's host. That it the only theory that would make sense to me for the kind of healing I had to perform." 

"Kind of healing? Would you care to elaborate?" 

"Of course." Stiles replied, readying himself. He has already explained it once to his dad. He could do it again. "It felt like the darkness was an obvious contrast to Cherub's angelic abilities. Like there was no chance of him fighting this without external help. I've never seen anything like it before and the healing process was painful. The pain was numbing and my chest was clenching like I had just run a marathon non-stop while I was trying to heal him. It felt as if trying to nullify my abilities too. I usually have to use my hands to heal wounds so touching that blackness was disgusting and terrifying." 

"For others with healing abilities like yourself, what would you recommend?" 

Stiles moistened his lips, "Remember the good. Be aware that this is a threat to you as much as your patient. Know you limitations and don't take too much without being ready. The healing of this drug will undoubtedly have side effects with prolonged exposure so it's crucial to monitor it. This drug hits deep so you will have to dig...remember the good." 

"I believe this is enough for now, thank you John Doe." 

"You're welcome. 

The recording ended and Stiles' dad placed a hand on Stiles' own, he looked down and noticed he was shaking. Stiles let out a shaky breath and looked at his father with a weak smile. 

"Thanks son. We will keep you updated and ensure your anonymity. Stay with others though, we don't know how this drug is spread yet, we don't want to risk exposure." 

"Got it dad." 

His dad pulled him in a fierce hug and it was then that Stiles could feel that he was shaking too. Stiles returned the hug and hooked his chin on his dad's shoulder and rubbed his back. "I'm okay dad. My exposure wasn't too long and I've been around people since then so if anything was wrong they would have told someone. I'm safe and okay." 

"Yeah I know." He confessed, pulling away. "You're telling the truth, but I still worry, you're my only kid." 

"Love you dad." 

"Love you too. Now get outta here." 

Stiles snorted, "Yeah, definitely feeling the love." He jested, but walked out anyway with a backwards wave to Tara as he went through the doors 

~~~~ 

"Hmm." Lydia pursed her lips and examined the outfit before her. She then held it up to Stiles and played with the fabric some more. 

"It looks good." She finally revealed and Stiles smirked. 

"I thought so to." 

"Any reason why this colour?" Lydia gave a knowing smile, small quirk of her glossy lips revealing more than she was letting on. 

Stiles shrugged innocently, "Blue is pretty." 

He was not reminded of Derek's eyes....not at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles missed days like these where he could just hang out at a rented dance studio surrounded by ceiling to floor mirrors where he could watch his each and every move to ensure maximum enticement in his performance. This means that he didn't look like an overgrown beansprout that flails. He has everything he needs in this room, including a pole, and an rough estimate of how much space he can actually use for his new routine coming up next weekend. He pushed the routine back when he learned that Derek's first art exhibit was this Friday. 

As he sashayed across the floor, one step over one step under, he moved his arms so that one was raised and one was lowered and twisted them as he popped his chest slowly. He breathed out and stopped smoothly with one leg extended. He seductively trailed his toes on the floor before sliding it up his other leg before performing a slick back-flip that brought his beside the pole. 

He grabbed it by the hand, gazed deeply into his reflection pretending that it was his audience before he swung himself up, pointed toes on either side of the pole before thrusting his body back in order to lean forward while adjusting his hands. 

Stiles cried out in pain as he felt his wrist crack against the pressure. He latched onto the pole as he slid down quickly with no control while craddling his injured wrist. He whimpered once he hit the bottom of the hard wood floor on his tailbone. His legs scattered beneath him in disarray but otherwise unharmed. His clothes helped prevent any burns of falling down but he does take note of the slight dizziness...he must have hit his head on the pole at some point. 

"Ow." He hissed through clenched teeth as he began concentrating on his injury. 

He could feel the air shifting around himself and at a quick glance in the surrounding ceiling to floor mirrors he could see his eyes shifting. He straightened his hand as much as he could and used his other hand to gently hover over his wrist. Injuries were usually easy to heal but Stiles somehow always took longer taking care of himself. 

He blinked out of his stupor when he heard his phone ring. Jumping to his feet, Stiles bolted to his belongings while careful not to jostle his wrist in order to answer his phone. He smiled at the caller ID and answered it cheerfully. 

"Derek! What's up?" He asked while switching the phone between his shoulder and his ear, looking down to his hand to begin his healing once more. Did Stiles' sound breathy right now? Would Derek tell if he is injured right now? 

"Stiles I am panicking." Derek's tiny voice immediately responded. 

"What?" Stiles answered equally panicked. He could feel his posture tense as he got ready to leap out of the room to help Derek, his injured wrist be damned. 

"I have no idea what to wear for the art show at the end of this week." Derek finally confessed in a hitched tone. 

Stiles' shoulders slumped as he breathed out a sigh of relief and turned his attention to healing his half-healed hand. He could feel his bone mending as delicately as he could make it. He closed his eyes and imagined himself not nicking anything dangerous. He'll have to remind himself to visit Melissa after this. 

"Oh Der...for those type of things you have to dress up in a nice suit or a button up with slacks. All eyes are going to be on you if they aren't on your art. You're the creator behind something magnificent and they want a glimpse of that." 

"Stiles! I don't need your flattery right now." Derek gritted out. 

"I'm not trying to flatter you Der." Stiles chuckled into the phone and raised his previously injured hand, rolling it on the joint slowly to see if he experiences any pain. Just a slight ache but nothing else. He breathed out a sigh of relief and leaned against the mirror. "Your art is good. You look even better and all the attention will be on you whether you like it or not. And I know you don't." 

"I don't know Stiles." Derek finally huffed and it sounded like he collapsed onto a soft piece of furniture, "I just don't want to look bad. This is my foot in the door to get my art out there. Appearance is everything but knowing me I would wear something inappropriate without even knowing it." 

Stiles quickly dashed away the image of Derek wearing something inappropriate (or nothing at all) before it could properly form. Stiles swallowed. "I could help you out. I've spent enough time with Lydia and Jackson to know what's a proper suit and what's a fashion fiasco." 

Derek snorted. "Poor thing." He then paused and Stiles wondered what he was doing on the other line. "I would like that a lot Stiles." 

Stiles felt his chest loosen and he smiled into his phone, taking it from the death grip between this shoulder and ear into his hand and leaning his head back against the mirror to glance up at the ceiling. 

"You got me Derek. Whenever you're ready I will support you one hundred percent." 

"Could we go sometime today?" 

Stiles looked at the clock in the dance room and almost choked. He had been practicing for three and a half hours! "Yeah sure. I could use a break." 

"A break?" Derek asked, interest evident in his higher tone. 

"Practicing being your muse." Stiles purred before laughing. "I was practicing the new routine for the dance night. But I don't think I'll be using the pole this time. It's hard on the hands." He could hear Derek choke and Stiles smiled widely. 

"Really?" Derek half-squeaked. 

"Yeah, plus, sometimes my pole dancing can get repetitive so I might see about a simple routine, maybe involve a chair or sing like how they did in Burlesque. Have you ever seen that movie Derek? Cher has a great song that I wish I had the pipes for." 

"Well...practicing is always good." Derek said after a moment, filtering in the silence. Almost as if he didn't want the conversation to die quite yet. 

"Right? I want my dancing to be so good that I get the reaction that Babydoll gets when she dances in Sucker Punch. I mean, you don't actually get to see the dance because it transports the viewers of the film to an alternate world where the girls are fighting, but the reaction after the supposed dance is done is often positive." Stiles babbled. 

"You're a great dancer Stiles." Derek defended. 

"I didn't say I wasn't, calm down knight in armour." Stiles jested. 

"Isn't it shining armour?" Derek teased. 

"That's how it goes however to me that means you haven't tested or fought in that armour. It's brand new! You would never go and defend me with untested armour. We've known each other far too long and hopefully for more years to come. I deserve armour that will work." 

"What about me?" 

"You're a werewolf, you can handle it." Stiles jested while finally standing up and packing up his things, leaving shortly after turning off the lights. 

Derek let out a surprised laugh. "Of course your majesty." 

"Damn straight." Stiles replied easily. "I'm finished at the dance studio but I'm starving! Want to grab a bite to eat before heading off to dress you up?" 

"Fine. I'm actually near the art gallery now. I just finished up making sure the tickets and menu was alright and ready to go for the exhibit. The gallery is not too far from you. Just pick a spot and I'll meet you there." 

"Gotcha." Stiles nodded. "Talk to you soon...I'm going into the diner by the way." 

"See you then Stiles." 

Stiles smiled and hung up, stuffing his phone into his back pocket and eyeing the diner. He loves this particular diner, and its not only for the fact that they were the only ones who sold curly fries. He loved the vibe from the diner, it was like stepping into a 50's inspired diner from a 2000s film. He's had many birthday's here, his and others, came here after lacrosse games, cramming information into his brain during exams, he's had a couple of dates here, he's caught so many deputies trying to sneak food to his dad from here too. This diner has been the typical venue of his life. 

He walked in and gave a bright smile to Maggie, Stiles' swears to the sun that Maggie has been here since his father use to come here with his mom for their date nights. Maggie was a gentle woman who had the power to always put a smile on someone's face and helped them get ease. He's seen it happen many times. 

"Well if it isn't my favourite troublemaker?" She smiled sweetly. 

"Guilty." Stiles raised his hands in mock surrender, a smirk on his lips. "I would like a table for two, my company will be arriving shortly. I just thought I should grab a table in the meantime." 

"Oh, hot date?" She questioned with a sultry voice. 

Stiles couldn't help but snort, "I wish. It's Derek that's going to be with me today." 

"Ah such a good looking boy. Still haven't caught him yet?" 

"I'm trying." Stiles smiled softly, just thinking about how this could be a date with Derek. "I have a plan. I'm going to attract him with my intelligence and moves....I'll continue being supportive for him and his art career. And then finally I'm going to ask him out in the grandest gesture I could possibly think of." 

"Sounds romantic sweetie." She waved him in and Stiles' followed her to the table. "You've been eyeing that boy for so long. Now it seems he will settle in Beacon Hills so now's your chance. I'll be rooting for you." She winked at Stiles while fetching a notepad from her apron, "Did you want anything to drink to start off with?" 

"Black coffee and a coke vanilla." 

"I'll be back with that honey. If I see Derek, I'll send him in." 

"Thanks Maggie." 

Stiles leaned against the red booth seat and let out a long sigh. Did this whole town know about his crush on Derek? Were they rooting for him or just laughing at him? God that information would send him into a nervous wreck. Were there bets? Were there ploys to prevent them getting together? Or helping them get together? Stiles wrung his hands together and worried his bottom lip. Should he consider this a date? No. No he shouldn't. Derek needs his help, it wasn't right for Stiles to turn it into something it isn't. 

No matter how much he wanted it to be. 

"Stiles?" 

Stiles jumped in his seat and looked up to see Derek giving a confused smile down at him, his lips parted slightly to reveal his adorably gorgeous bunny teeth. Derek opted for a dark green button up with black jeans...his date night look. 

Stiles slightly shook his head and waved Derek in his seat across from him, there was no way Derek decided to wear that with Stiles one his mind. He mentioned being at the art gallery, maybe he went wearing that as semi-professional. 

Yea. That had to be it. 

"Derek! How is everything?" 

"Good, it's good." He said, rolling up his sleeves and Stiles attention was caught at the flex of his muscles underneath the dress shirt, the way it buldged as Derek leaned forward on the table and crossed his arms. 

Stiles' eyes roved over until Derek cleared his throat. Catching Stiles' attention immediately and Stiles saw how Derek's nose twitched slightly. "Oh, that's good. Not much has happened since we got off the phone. I ordered us our drinks." 

Oh God, how did Stiles smell? Did he smell like lust and longing...God what if Derek could smell it and it just being nice to him because he didn't want to hurt his feelings? If it was a big deal, Derek would mention something right? Or at least give a subtle body cue saying Stiles stop. Was that too much to ask? Damn it, Stiles hated that his best friend and forever crush is a werewolf. 

"Thanks. Do you know what you want to eat?" He questioned while plucking a menu from before the salt and pepper shakers and looking it over. 

Stiles replicated the movement and hummed under his breath. His eyes scanned the plastic menu and he tilted his head side to side as he took consideration to the pictures. Stiles would usually go for a bacon cheeseburger and curly fries....and if Stiles knew Derek, which he did, the older man would go for a medium rare steak and home fries. 

Stiles put the menu away and smiled at Derek before turning his attention to Maggie who was coming over with the drinks. She leaned forward to place the coffee in front of Derek and coke vanilla in front of Stiles. Stiles laughed amused with Maggie's antics and gently swapped the two drinks. 

"Have you decided what you wanted to eat you two?" 

"I'm having the usual Maggie!" Stiles grinned. 

"Me too." Derek proclaimed, putting the menu back before clasping his hands around his drink. 

Maggie nodded, clicked her pen and walked away. 

"I don't know how you can drink that." Stiles murmured while he reached for the packets of milk and sugar canteen." For as long as Stiles could remember, Derek always had a sweet tooth and he found a weird fascination with chemicals in sodas. Stiles secretly thinks that Derek likes the bubbles and fizz too. 

"I could say the same for you." Derek shot back with a smile playing on his lips. He brought the straw to his lips and slowly sucked up the drink while Stiles brought his cup to his mouth. He froze slightly, drinking in the image of Derek's hollowed cheeks before blinking rapidly and drinking his coffee. 

He choked against the heat and winced as he pulled the cup back and placed it on the saucer on the table. He brought his hand up to his throat and ran a finger up and down his Adam's apple to try and sooth the burn. He sighed when it disappeared and looked to Derek. 

"Sorry, it was hotter than I expected. I guess the milk didn't cool it down too much." He lied smoothly. 

Derek frowned at Stiles, most likely catching the blip of his heart before deciding against asking. Stiles was thankful to say in the least. 

"So." Stiles began, "What colour do you want to wear?" 

"Blue." 

"Blue?" Stiles asked, thinking back to the costume he had recently bought for his next dance. "What shade? A darker one or lighter one? Are you planning on wearing a suit or a button up with slacks?" 

"I don't want to wear a suit. I suffocate." 

"Okay." Stiles prompted slowly, waiting for more information. But when none was provided, Stiles lead the conversation. "Okay, so definitely a tie. I thinking that'll be your blue accent. Black slacks, white press-ironed button up and the tie. Oh and your Wexford dark brown shoes should do nicely." 

"You think that'll work?" Derek looked skeptical. Stiles couldn't blame him, Stiles didn't have the best style growing up, Derek probably suffered more from second-hand embarrassment than Stiles ever suffered first hand. 

Stiles nodded, confident in his choices as he imagine the look on Derek. "Hmm, do you still have that dark blazer?" 

"Yeah?" Derek asked confused. Stiles knows he owns one, he saw Derek wear it once when he was back from school on break. Stiles loved the look, especially the brown elbow patches. 

"Wear that, the tie can be a lighter blue. I'm thinking baby or sky blue. Oh, and make sure you gel your hair back. You always look nice with that superman hairstyle." Stiles winked. "But all in all, that should be your look. Also, I know you hate checking the time on your phone so your tan brown watch should look fine with it, tying in the shoes and all." 

Derek blinked in wonderment before smiling softly. "Thanks Stiles. I was really panicking on what to wear. I was focusing so much on the art, venue, and everything else that I totally forgot about myself." 

"It's okay to lose yourself like that. I'm always here to help you out." 

"I know, and I'm forever grateful." 

Stiles smiled and gave a playful bow. 

Things went to a simple conversation after that, Maggie came with the food and they both picked at it while recalling old stories. Stiles knew Derek would forever be embarrassed at it earlier art that looked more like uneven human-like creatures versus the amazing art that it is now. So of course Stiles had to mention it, even though it didn't take Derek long to get use to his choice of weapon and slay the talent. 

And Derek instantly rebuttals with Stiles misadventures where he injured himself a lot and lead to the discovery of his abilities in the first place. Stiles will forever own the fact that he was, and still is, a clumsy person. That's just part of his personality. But sometimes Stiles wishes that Derek didn't see so much of his folly and fails when they were children. Derek might have thought Stiles was cool if that were the case. 

Easy smiles and calming words were tossed before things quieted between them when asked who was going to pay for the bill. The boys looked to one another but before Stiles could claim that the bill should be split, Derek raised a hand. "I'll take care of it." 

"Der. You don't have to." Stiles argued. 

"No, this is my treat. I asked you if you could help me so it's only fair that I pay. You'll just get it next time." 

Next time? Stiles' heart jumped a little...can next time be a potential date? "O-of course! For sure I will get it next time." 

Derek just nodded and pulled a couple of bills from his wallet and placed it on the table, already knowing the amount owed. It was their usual after all. They walked out together but Stiles stopped in front of Derek's car. He shouldered the bag dug his toe to the concrete. 

"I guess I'll see you later." 

"Yeah, where did you park?" 

Stiles nodded his head towards the dance studio and Derek tracked the movement, noticing the obvious blue jeep. "I gotta stop by the hospital real quick to see if Melissa can check my wrist before heading home." 

"Your wrist?" Derek's brow furrowed in concern and worry, eyes flickering down to the body part in question. Stiles raised it for inspection, knowing Derek would secretly fret over it if Stiles just hid it. 

"I injured it today while practicing. The pole was hard on the hands remember?" Stiles quoted himself, begging and receiving a reaction from Derek. The older man flushed on his cheeks and tip of his ears. "So, I healed myself but I'm gonna go check with Melissa to see if I fucked up or not." 

Derek gently took the hand and examined it. He nodded slowly before lowering it. "It looks good but it's always smart to check. I'm a little envious that you can heal yourself." 

"Dude." Stiles gawked, "so can you." 

"But I wouldn't be able to if I wasn't a werewolf. But your human, beings who are usually breakable...but you aren't. You're beyond everything." Derek blinked, as if surprised by his own words. 

"Thanks Der." Stiles bit his lip, a blush on his own cheeks now. Perhaps he should just bite the bullet. Mustering all the courage he had, he did, "hey so, next time we hang out, can it be a da--" 

A cellphone blared out, cutting Stiles off. Derek looked down to his jeans and pulled out his phone. He held it to his ear and quirked his mouth in a semblance of an apology before addressing the phone. A quick hello before silence fell. Then a quick good bye. 

"That was mom, she wants me home right now. Sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off. What were you saying?" 

Stiles shook his head slowly, eyes wide. All of his confidence for his confession abandoned him and Stiles didn't know what to say anymore. "Um, I was just saying that next time we hang out it, we should catch a movie...or maybe marathon a show or something." He fumbled with his words, slowly descending into a stupor. 

"Yeah, sounds like fun." He smiled, bunny teeth showing off between his pale lips. "I have to get going. See you later!" He got into his car and drove off quickly. 

"Bye." Stiles said faintly, watching the Camaro zoom off. He hoped it was important because Stiles was low-key pissed. "Damn it Talia." 

~~~~ 

"It looks all right to me." Melissa declared after taking quick look over of Stiles' handiwork. "We are running the X-rays now to make sure but Stiles, your healing was always the better skills in Beacon Hills. I was a little disappointed you didn't take my path and become a nurse or doctor." 

Stiles boomed out a laugh. "No, too much stress. Plus, my abilities don't work out that way too much. I restore it to what it was in the recent past. I.E a broke wrist immediately fixed." He raised his example and gave it a small wave, "I can't heal cancers, ulcers, or any of the major stuff like that. I have to have an understanding but with so many present complications, my abilities won't help." 

"I know." She sighed, "no harm in trying though." She gave a little wink. 

"I know you Melissa, you've been hounding me since I was a kid. Got more aggressive over the years. I nearly caved once or twice I'm not gonna lie." 

"Then I wasn't aggressive enough because you didn't cave." She teased, moving a curly flyaway behind her ear. "But I'm happy with how you are doing. You're a consultant here, you volunteer from time to time and your run your own business. I'm proud of you my honorary son." 

Stiles snorted. 

"Your father told me about Isaac." Melissa said quietly and Stiles' smile disappeared. "Just so that someone in the hospital can be prepared if there's an outbreak. What do you know about it?" 

"It's a drug, chemical, ruins the body by oozing black goo. Makes the inflicted person feel pain and lethargic. If left alone long enough, it'll hurt and possibly kill. It's new on the streets, getting into the hands of people who have no good ideas about its uses. The heroes I fear may be in trouble it if hits the big league markets." 

"I was afraid that would be the case. Stiles honey I need you and Lydia to be careful. Where you guys work, you cater to both audiences. I don't want your place to become a battleground where you caught between the two." 

"We are being careful. If the drug comes into contact with the Beacon, we'll hand it over to the cops immediately. Lydia doesn't play around with that kind of thing. Isaac's experienced it, I've seen it impact people. I'm not going to let it ruin everything the Beacon stands for." 

Melissa let out a tired sigh and a weak smile. There was a knock on the door and she turned to open it. Smiling at a fellow nurse who handed over the charts. Stiles stood while Melissa flipped open the folder and examined the results. 

"It healed alright. I still think you should be easy on it. No pole dancing or strenuous exercise." 

"I got it." Stiles winked at the nurse who flushed at Melissa's diagnosis and orders. Stiles silently wondered what would get around rumor wise. The sheriff's son is a prostitute who dances on a pole and gets fucked on the daily. 

He wishes. With Derek. 

"Take it easy Stiles." 

"I will Melissa. Bye." 

Stiles made it to his car and reached for his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He paused at Derek's name before sighing and shaking his head. Derek was busy with other things right now, getting ready for the big show. He didn't need to deal with Stiles' feelings. Stiles will tell him later. 

Besides, it's always better to confess in person right? 

Right.


	10. Interlude

Derek has been preparing for this moment ever since the day he declared he wanted to be an artist. After blood fingers holding pens and etching blades a little too hard, sweat from heated dorm rooms as he crouched over his work in poor lighting and uneven desks, and tears of unfinished or unsatisfactory art. He finally made it. 

His first public art show. 

Granted, it was in Beacon Hills but everyone had to start somewhere. He got lucky that the gallery shows local works and is supported by the grass-root community. It also helped that his mother had a hand in helping everything when she wasn't gallivanting the streets as a superhero. 

There was a mix of emotions between excitement, nervousness and slight anger with last minute changes that he coaxed himself out of. He reassured himself constantly that the show was set up exactly like how he wanted and it was going to be the perfect debut. 

Everyone was going to try and be there too, granted if there were no villains ruining things for Derek. He was anxious...he didn't want to disappoint his family. He kept his pieces a secret from them so he doesn't actually know how his family is going to be reacting to his superhero themes exhibit 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' 

He has to admit, Stiles idea was once again a stroke of genius. Contrasting between the glory and sadness of being a superhero hit close to home for the both of them. Their friends and family made up most of Beacon Hills superhero population, to see them being hurt and crying out for help outweighs the glory that society sees on TV sometimes. 

And while there's a huge gratefulness and admiration for superheroes, he really wanted to get the point across that they are human too, at the end of the day. They have families to go home to, jobs to perform, lives to be lived. It was the perfect idea to show the good and the bad. 

Stiles, the person who was always by his side supporting Derek every step along the way, has helped Derek once again. Derek couldn't think about what he would do without the younger man. Stiles had a huge hand in Derek's decision to become an artist, Derek secretly wondered if it wasn't for Stiles, would Derek have become a superhero like everyone else in his family and hate every second of it? 

Probably. 

It was an hour before the exhibit was opening up but Derek had been here since noon. Making sure the art was placed where it was needed. Making sure the crew adjusted the lights accordingly. He even walked through his display of hanging hand-made accessories that replicated Phantom Archer's arrows mixed with Sheriff Department bullets. The weapons, if you look high enough, was the first thing strung from the ceiling. 

This art piece was right beside the long table to food which rested against the window. The staff efficiently stacked paper plates and cups at the end and marked where the beginning of the food line will be so people didn't hop in and cut others off. But Derek knew that in the small pantry, alcohol was on trays ready to be served to incoming guests. 

Derek glanced at his tan watch and then rung his hands, breathing out slowly. He still had time. Everything was complete and he still had time. He was confident about everything...except for his speech. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. 

He had gotten his mother's advice on what to say as he exhibits his art. While a Hale, Derek knew he was very different from his siblings. Especially when it came to public speaking. He hated it, always tumbled on his words whenever he got nervous which easily frustrated him. 

He practiced to himself and his mother...who was the only one who really knew about the theme of the exhibit other than Stiles who was the mastermind behind it all. That's where Derek was after him and Stiles met up. He was enjoying his time with Stiles, as always, but this was a more pressing issue. 

But he's got this in the bag. 

But Derek couldn't help but wonder what Stiles was trying to say to him before they were interrupted. He had prompted the younger man but Derek could smell hints of awe and defeat as he planned their next hang out. 

"Derek! Hey!" 

Derek spun around and immediately felt the tightness in his chest disappear when he saw Stiles walk in. Stiles gave him a once over and nodded appreciatively. Derek flushed, 

"Damn, I did good work." 

"Yeah. I've been complimented a lot today with this look and the show hasn't even started yet. You don't look so bad either." Derek quickly took a look at Stiles' outfit. He too opted for a nicer gala look, just a step up from his bartender clothing by adding a suit jacket. 

Stiles looked down to examine his look, as if he forgot what he was wearing, then looked up and gave a tilted smile and arched brow to Derek. The look sent shivers down 

Derek's spin that he had to cover up with a shifting movement as he looked around his gallery. 

Damn. His gallery. 

"Derek, I'm so proud of you!" Stiles declared while hugging Derek from behind, his voice a little muffled by the blazer. "You did it! Is it everything you wanted?" 

"Yeah." Derek breathed, "And I'm just getting started." 

"Good. Now, go greet your guest, I'm going to introduce myself to the food." Stiles winked and then left. 

Derek watched him leave before squaring his shoulders and smiling broadly as he greeted his guests. 

~~~ 

Derek was mingling, he was good at mingling. He was careful not to draw too much attention. But that can only get you so far when you're related to the Hale's who loves to make scenes. 

"Der-bear!" Laura hollered at the top of her lungs as she jumped to hug Derek. Derek felt his ears flush when he heard discreet chuckles. "I'm so proud of you baby bro! Your art looks amazing. I must have circled around a thousand times! The one piece where you have the Sheriff's department shaking hands with the Heroes, showing absolutely loyalty and community is amazing! Also the one with Cherub and Captain Justice? Broke my heart. I'm loving this theme." 

Derek snorted but walked with his sister with a glass of champagne in his hand. Laura plucked a drink of rose from a passing tray with a flirtatious smile. Derek rolled his eyes. "Thanks...I knew I wanted to work with superheroes because they are a big part of my life, but it was actually Stiles who suggested the good and the bad. I had to admit, I fell in love with the theme and ran with it." 

"Stiles eh?" Laura fished. 

"Stop, we're just best friends." 

"Just best friends, he says." Laura mocked with a throaty laugh, "you know what that means right Der-bear? It's all about timing now." 

Derek stayed quiet, his eyes scanning the crowds. When they sold out the tickets, Derek never thought this many people would actually show up. The food was plenty and the alcohol supply was keeping everyone social and happy. The shimmer of dresses sparkled in the light like its very own centerpiece and the folds in jackets looked like a sculpture. Derek loved seeing people dress, fashion being it's own art form Derek quickly appreciated from when he was young. 

"Speaking of time." Derek lamely segued. While distracted by the clothes, he didn't forget the comment. "It's about time for my speech. Excuse me." 

"Oh brother." Laura sighed. "Good luck, don't choke." 

"Shut up Laura." 

Laura just cackled to his back as he walked towards the platform beside the Sheriff's department and Superheroes painting, the largest of the ones present. He shuffled the papers that was already prepped on the platform. Distracting himself the best he could before he had to draw attention for a mass of people. 

He and Stiles were just friends. Have been since they were kids. Growing up together they always ended up supporting and helping each other without a second thought. There were no doubts among them and Stiles was the easier person Derek could talk to because others never asked him to always have a response, he loved that Stiles babbled and was deterred when Derek would only respond now and then. 

He can easily declare Stiles a best friend. And as Derek spotted the young man standing beside his dad and he couldn't help but smile as the boy caught his eye and gave a big thumbs up. Now was the time, and he still had Stiles support. 

It was amazing. 

Derek tapped the microphone twice, immediately grabbing everyone's attention. 

"Hello everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming today in supporting me and my work. As many of you know, I had taken art as an interest since I was very young and I've had many supporters and constructive criticism to help me get to where I am today. Here , with you. And I would like to thank every one of you." 

There was a small round of applause and shocked looked from others Derek knew had helped him along the way with small comments and suggestions about his art. Derek nodded to each one he could see with a smile on his lips. 

"As it is obvious, in this day and age Superheroes are a crucial part of each of our lives, those who chose to use their powers for good and is helping out in any way they can. Fighting along side with our local police force, fire departments, and hospitals. I don't know about you, but I feel that these two groups," Derek gave a little wave to the painting behind him, "showing unity in order to protect us runs deep in my core. I am forever grateful that I have been given the opportunity tonight to show you how I see our heroes." 

He took a look around to his happy victorious arts that were immediately shadowed by pain and despair. He breathed out a sigh. 

"We love our heroes, idolize them and desire to follow in their footsteps. However, the theme I went with shows that while they are everything we see on television. Glamorous, proud, beautiful, and indestructible....we as a society fails to realize that it is a glorified occupation. Just like our police, firefighters, doctors, nurses and everything in between. We forget that our heroes don't always live with the glamorous veil, the can't always live comfortably. They are risking their lives to protect us, and while we rarely experience casualties, we still see when they are hurt. And that devastates us doesn't it?" 

Derek watched his onlookers and noticed them nodding along, some even had tears in their eyes. 

"We forget their mortality. We forget that they get hurt. We forget they aren't invincible. This is why I chose this theme after it was suggested to me by my closest and best friend. To show the good and the bad of this dangerous yet so rewarding lives. I had this exhibit arranged so that I could show the wins and well as the loss experienced. To express my gratitude and pride to our heroes, no matter their occupation. To show that I am honoured that I am worthy enough to be protected so I can return safely to my loved ones. That is what I am showing you today. And I hope I can convey that to you. Thank you." 

Derek folded up his speech and sighed with content. He was able to say the speech without freezing in front of thousands of eyes. He did it so effortlessly, with the confidence of a Hale and he had two people he wanted to thank. 

His mother for one. 

He saw his parents approaching him and Derek held his arms out for a hug. His mother, Talia, was wearing a shimmery golden dress that was off the shoulder where a giant ruffle was, and glided down to a mermaid style slim fit. Her only accessories was a black hand purse and heels. Her hair was done up in a modern up-do and held together with a golden clip. 

His dad wore a suit. Black slacks and tie, white button up and his jacket was black but the lapels and breast-pocket was decorated with gold Victorian trims. His black hair was sleeked back and glistened in the light when he turned a specific way. 

His mom embraced him and rubbed Derek's back, practically purring with pride. Derek marveled in it as he let her scent him. When they pulled apart, Talia cupped Derek's cheek and brought their foreheads together. 

"Derek, you did you speech wonderfully. Like I knew you would." 

"I'm proud of you son." His father's voice boomed, always demanding (and getting) attention even though he was not the Alpha. 

"It was all thanks to you. Hounding me, making me practice the speech over and over again so that I memorized it. I swear it haunts my dreams now mom." Derek laughed a little, the nerves still sitting on his shoulders, ears worried that it'll hear a critique. 

"How do you feel sweetie?" Talia chimed. 

"Okay, I'm hearing good things so far. No one hates it at least." Derek confessed, the weight off his anxious heart. 

"Of course they don't. It looks fantastic." 

"Yes it does." A voice chimed. 

Derek turned and couldn't help a laugh that bubbled out of him as he spied Uncle Peter. The charismatic young uncle that Derek saw more as a brother sometimes. He had been Derek's idol growing up. Always telling Derek he didn't have to be a hero just because he was a Hale--and that Derek could do whatever he wanted. Here he is now. 

"Uncle Peter. I'm so glad you could make it. I'm sorry to hear what they are saying about you." Derek frowned, he had noticed the silent murmurs about his Uncle. The rumours on television speculating Uncle Peter's involvement in some organized crimes. His mother had spoken to him about it, gotten Peter's side of the story before allowing him to come. 

Derek really wanted him to come. 

"Ah, what they don't know seems to be what everyone knows." He laughed. "I just came to see and hear the speech that your mother talked up. You didn't disappoint kiddo. Unfortunately I have to step out now. I just wanted to say hello." 

"So soon?" Derek frowned. His uncle's scent revealed nothing even though he looked friendly and happy to be there. 

"Unfortunately, dear nephew." 

"Try and make it for the next one." 

Peter grinned mischievously, "I wouldn't miss it." He waved a hand and sauntered away. 

Derek turned his attention back to his parents and gave a small shoulder shrug. While Derek had been a bit worried about his uncle's appearance impacting his show, he had to have him at his first show. The articles written had shed his uncle in a bad light but Derek had fate. Everyone tried to slander a vulnerable hero one point or another. There was idle talk between them before Derek heard his name being called. 

"Derek! That was amazing! I almost cried. I'm so proud!" Stiles cried out, cupping Derek's shoulders and smacking two kisses on each of his cheeks. 

"Stiles..." Derek breathed as he settled into yet another hug. 

"I saw Peter just now. He said his hi's and bye's rather quickly." Stiles began, he had been the one who told Derek's mother about the news spreading. "Is he doing okay?" 

"Yeah. He had to leave though, he just wanted to come and see the show and say hi." 

"That makes sense. I pity the poor fool who missed this exhibit. It was wonderful. And thanks for the kudos and shout out. I'm really happy this theme worked out for you." 

"Yeah, it's thanks to you. I wouldn't have dreamed exploring the theme as soon as you did. 

He breathed in his scent and Stiles snuffled close to his neck. They both hummed happily and when they pulled away, Stiles was beaming and his eyes were blown with happiness. Derek felt something uncurl in his chest as he took in Stiles. 

It's only a matter of time. Laura had said. 

And holy shit was she right. 

Right here in front of his parents. Surrounded by family, friends, and supporters. Standing beside his best friend, Derek noticed something that would probably change his life forever. 

He was in love with Stiles.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Stiles!" Stiles whirled around and smiled at Isaac. He immediately pulled him into a hug. "I'm here for my check up with you. I've already been to my doctor's appointment." 

"Yeah of course. You look so much better than last time I saw you. You don't look as tired, you got colour in your cheeks. Your feathers don't look like they are doing to fall off. And best part? You aren't spewing black goo everywhere and hobbling around in pain." 

"And it's all thanks to you. Stiles, I would have died if I didn't come to you." 

"You could have gone to anyone, even Melissa." 

Isaac screwed up his face. "You're the only healer I trust around me and my wings." The wings in question flickered a little and Stiles smiled gently. "You've always been the one to heal me." 

It was a moment of silence of recollecting memories. Years of abuse, Isaac forcing Stiles into silence as he healed the bruises and broken bones his father gave him to the point neither of them could handle it anymore. 

"Alright." Stiles clapped his hands together. "Shirt off, let's go." 

"Ooh Stiles." Isaac replied sultry, "do you talk to all your boys like that or am I just special." 

Stiles hooted out in laughter, "Don't even say that in front of Scott and Allison, they would have my head. No Isaac. I don't talk to anyone like that. I'm trying to find the one." 

"The one named Derek Hale you mean, extravagant artists whose first art show was a big success and there is already talk of a second one. Where I hear you joke about being his muse. Am I right or am I right?" Isaac teased but complied and took off his shirt. "Need I remind you that you already found him?" 

Stiles had him sit with his back facing him. Stiles hummed as his fingers ghosted against Isaac's back that was once filled with black goo that leech the very life from the angel superhero. His skin was pale and wings clean. Stiles reached into himself to heal but there was nothing to heal other than fatigue. 

"Funny Isaac." Isaac's shoulders shook as he laughed. "You're good. Please keep check with the doctors and myself, especially if you are feeling anything abnormal. But I'm not feeling anything, not even traces. But still I worry for you, you're my friend. Besides. Scott would kill me if something bad happened to you and that's something I can't heal from." 

Isaac snorted and slowly pulled on his shirt, carefully avoiding his wings. The primary feathers touched the floor, gliding with every subtle sway of his movements. Stiles envied him, he had always wanted wings when he met Isaac as a child, it took him a while to find out that Isaac envied his powers as well. 

"It's amazing what your powers can heal and what they can't. " Isaac marveled. "I'm happy that you were able to heal me again." 

"I should just be a healing superhero. I go out and help everyone by hiding in a van that you guys come to. I'll be like Save the Hero, Save the Day." Stiles jested, sticking out his tongue. He eyed the wings once more before turning around to his kitchen 

"You totally should. But we all started young, or at least hid our abilities from young. I have the ability to create the illusion I need so people don't see my wings unless they already know that I'm Cherub." Stiles nodded in understanding. He hadn't had the ambition when he was younger and when he considered it, it was already too late. Too many people knew about his abilities and he had no way of changing that. He would be found out and hunted in an instant, he could never be a hero now, but he doesn't care anymore. He still had found a use of his abilities in healing others when they needed it. 

"I volunteer too much at the hospital and heal innocent wounds people procure, if I went on the field I would not only be an instant target but a lot of people would know it's me. But if you need to, you just keep doing what you did and come to me." 

"Thanks. Your dad called me, said there was a bust that Captain Justice and Alpha did at the warehouse while I was still on bed rest. It was only the workshop apparently but they found a lot of the black goo there. They brought it in and are analyzing it now. I don't want anyone to feel what I did." 

"Neither do I." Stiles whispered. 

Isaac cleared his throat, "So, you and Derek." 

"Still aren't dating." Stiles sang, mouth twisted ruefully. "But Derek looked different at his art exhibit...something changed but I don't know what that would be. We're hanging out sometime this week, I'll have to see what was bugging him." 

Isaac hummed. "You do that. But, isn't your show coming up soon?" 

"It's not a show." Stiles quickly informed, a little flush of embarrassment high on his cheeks. "It's just a dance. It's nothing special." 

"I'm excited to see it. Laura always tells me how great of a dancer you are." 

Stiles laughed. "You mean minimal flailing on a stage and hoping for the best?" Stiles shrugged, "Laura just likes to talk." 

"Sure I would believe you, but everyone says it." Isaac snarked. 

"S-shut up!" Stiles hollered, "Look, this is going to be the last dance. I haven't danced in a while, the pole dancing was a fluke," Isaac choked but Stiles just continued. "The dance I'm preparing now involves chair and clothing choreography. I'm hoping it's my last...I much prefer serving alcohol and doing neat bartender tricks. Let's not forget people's woes." 

"Remember last time that happened?" 

Stiles just glared. "That was also a fluke." 

"Yeah yeah, sure riled Derek up. He was so worried, and I swear he left tracks on the floor as he paced the night after it happened and the days following. I kept telling him to call you but he just refused." 

Stiles pursed his lips. "Well, it wasn't for the lack of trying. But that has been resolved so don't bring it up again. But that doesn't change the fact that its a risk at clubs. Don't give me that look, I'm fine...this upcoming dance is the last one." 

"Sure it is." 

"Shut up Isaac!" 

~~~~ 

Stiles blinked at the outfit he was wearing, examining it in the mirror. This night was not starting off well in his books. He then turned and looked incredulous at Lydia who was not as panicked as she should be. The previous outfit that they had agreed on was a simple salsa style outfit with high-waist pants and a deep V black long sleeve. The only colour they were going to work with was the bright blue silk ribbon that was supposed to wrap around his waist. 

Instead, that simple outfit was cut in half from the neck to the waist. The deep V was swapped with something Stiles has only seen in ice skating winter Olympics. The whole top had a mesh look to it, silver embroidery made up of thread and beads decorated the center of the chest and brushed off the shoulders to create the imagery of wings. Wings that along with the beads and thread, actually had shimmery opaque fabric that was supposed to flow. 

Stiles covered his chest, he was hoping he could cover his nipples this time around. 

"We're running out of time, what is it Stiles?" 

"What it is? What is it!? Lydia, we didn't agree on this Lydia! This is the exact opposite of what we agreed on!" 

"What's the big deal? You still have you blue silk scarf around your waist, different shades of blue beads on the shirt's design and your blue studs, fake nose ring and silver body chains. We kept the colour, I don't recall discussing the actual style of the clothing." She blinked innocently. 

"You planned this Lydia!" Stiles hissed his accusation. "This is why you said you would keep the outfit, so you would exchange it behind my back and get this!" He shouted. 

"Yes. And?" 

"Lydia!" 

"Oh Stiles, stop over reacting! I still need to do your make-up. I shouldn't be away from the patrons for too long anyway. Now sit down so I can make you look even more hot and have everyone panting over you." 

"No one would be panting unless a Lydia Martin make-over took place." Stiles slumped in his seat with a big pout. Lydia immediately went to work, using the studio light bulbs surrounding the mirror to see her work in progress. "I still can't believe you've done this." 

"It looks nice Stiles!" Lydia huffed, "If it makes you feel any better, I am keeping the agreed make-up look, the blue and black smokey eye will look good with this outfit. Especially if I add white and silver glitter eyeliner." 

Stiles clicked his tongue and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He honestly shouldn't have been surprised. Lydia seemed too compliant in the purchase after all. All the sighs were there, Stiles had even noticed her looking at something that caught her eye. He had just assumed he was looking for herself. 

Oh if he had known. 

"There. Done. You look perfect. Now, you start in a few minutes. I'll make sure the soundtrack is ready, the stage is set, and Derek is in the front." Lydia winked and scurried out of there before Stiles could open his mouth and protest. 

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. Eyes trailing down his reflection as he took in the look. Hands rested on his waist, one foot jutted out, chest puffed and head up. He couldn't even be mad, he realized with a huff, Lydia as usual made him look good. 

"Goddamn it." Stiles hissed. 

He then turned and strutted out of the room, shoes giving a hollow echo around the bustling of performers wishing him luck and people in the back ready to serve food and drinks. The bar he tends to work behind closed until he finished his act. 

He made it to the edge of the stage, spying the sole black chair in the center of the stage right in front of the pole he used in his last act. No point of uninstalling it if the dancers were just going to use it after his act. He looked around and immediately noticed his spectators. The crowd as big, if not a little bigger than last time he had done this. Of course, Derek had managed to get in the front and his friends right by him. 

Giving a small nod to Mike on audio, he told them he was ready. Shaking off the nerves before turning to Pierre on lights. Mike began the song and Stiles could hear the familiar note as the song began. With one last look at Lydia in the window above the VIP lounge, Stiles loosened his shoulders, and slowly walked out on stage as the music played. He had timed the steps so that by the time he made it to the chair, she had began her lyrics and Stiles immediately dipped so that he bends at the waist, one hand on the chair while the other glided up his leg. With the movement of raising his arm he bent his back and lifted his leg so that he could cradle the chair. His back to the audience but Stiles could feel he already had their attention. 

The fake fabric wings from the shirt touched the ground as he hooked his ankles around the foot of the chair and leaned back so that he could see everyone upside down. He ran his hands seductively from his thighs to his chest, going to his hands before reaching out to his viewers. He slowly uncurled one leg and kept it straight as he moved it so his body would twist. As he turned, he lowered himself to the floor with as much grace and balance one could muster, moving to his elbows while his foot was extended to show off his legs. 

He then shifted to a kneeling position, his outstretched leg gliding in front of his as he curled his fingers to replicate a beckoning movement while he leaned back a little. With a cocky grin he got to his feet, turned to stand behind the chair. His feet matched up with the back legs, hands on the chair and he leaned his weight into the chair. He bent his knee, rotating it quickly so he could barely feel it against his other knee, feeling his hips follow the movement as he stepped and turned. He did the exact same thing with the opposite leg, while being careful not to knock his knees together. 

He was always trying to curve too so his butt came out to be seen on the side, adding a little flare of a wink to rile people up. By the reactions, he assumed that it was working. He spied Derek and bit his lips, baiting the man to react. Stiles was pleased when Derek flushed and hunched his shoulders like anyone could see his ears and neck flush. Proud, he focused on his routine. He repeated this move a couple of times before moving on to his next one, glad that he didn't have to match lyrics, just the tune. He moved to the side of the chair slowly, the low heels of his shoes echoing loud enough for his so he can count his steps. 

Crossing his legs in front of one another as he walked, so that he could capture the confident and powerful strut, Stiles honestly felt silly. He flared his hand out, giving flirty waves, he wrapping his fingers around the back the chair. He quickly followed the movement on the balls of his feet so that he sat on the chair, both legs crossed at the ankle on the one side of the chair. He moved so that with a pop, his legs were spread. 

His hands were raised to his neck and hair, ruffling it like he was experiencing the best and most intense enticing moment ever, body twisting and popping seductively like a belly dancer. When he brought his hands down to his neck again, he rolled his head as he kept dragging his hands down his chest, to the v in his hips before gliding them down his leg where he had bent down, so his head almost touched the floor before coming back up. He closed his legs to the opposite side of the chair, sliding his toes along the way. He pivoted, one hand on the back of the chair and one hand behind him. As he got up, he turned so that everyone got a look at his ass before bending his knee on the flat surface of the chair. He turned his body a little as he addressed his audience. The slow part was just ending, things were about to pick up. 

As if he was getting ready for it, his eyes met Derek's enraptured ones and Stiles couldn't help but mouth the next lyric. 

"Let me satisfy." 

The music picked up and Stiles spun the chair so that it was showing the side. Taking one hand off, he shifted it to the seat and hoisted himself up into a side split, legs straight and toes pointed. As he brought his leg down, he bent it at the knee, turned his leg so his thighs touched and he crossed his ankles. His hips jutted out once more and foot crossed, he did a little twirl to straighten himself before stepping behind the chair and leaning forward. He grabbed both side of the seat and added more movement forward as he raised his legs, his chest hitting the seat and securing the position, Stiles then spread his legs, he then flipped smoothly so that his feet touched the ground and he sitting in the chair. He flipped back, only imagining that if he had longer hair it would look sexier. 

He trailed his toe once more across the floor before crossing ankles and then raised his leg up from a bend to a straight position as he leaned back in his chair. The long leg came back down without bending and Stiles extended his whole body so that his back was slightly hovering over the seat. He glided his leg against the other to bend at the knee as he stretched his arms past his head before slowly coming back to a seating position. He got out of the chair and raised his hand to the ceiling as he had a foot stuck out and gave a couple of rolls, emphasizing on his hips before he walked around and sat with this legs open. 

The song was near the end and everyone was riled while Derek was flushed as red as a tomato. Despite the exhilarating feeling of dancing and performing, Stiles knew he would not do anything this big again. However, rediscovering his love for dancing on stage, Stiles may be persuaded to dance in the background of absolutely needed. The music slowed and Stiles knew he had to draw the curtains closed soon. 

He closed his legs and did a random dance that he was feeling in the moment before he slowly stopped and got up, arching his back until he was standing straight. He used his outside leg to step, taking two more steps after and turned to look back while pulling his back leg close to his front. He turned and sashayed back to his chair, swaying his hips as he stepped on either side of the chair, sat down and leaned back so his head was almost touching the ground once more. 

He finished off with one hand outstretched and the other on his chest, which could feel the fast heartbeat. The music faded away and the place erupted with wolf-whistles, howling, and overall cheers. Stiles sat up and stood. He smiled and waved as he stepped off the stage and back to his room. 

Lydia was there when he got there. He sighed in defeat at her raised eyebrow, like she knew that if he tried to fight her on this after what had just happened, he was an idiot. He huffed and changed out of his shirt, shouldering a white dress top and buttoned it up. He put on a batman bow tie and cuff links before taking off the blue silk sash. He cursed under his breath as he wiped off the make-up and winced when he tugged off his fake nose ring. 

"Did you like it?" He finally asked. 

"Yes." 

"Do you think they liked it?" 

"Of course." 

"Do you think Derek did?" 

Lydia was silent for a moment and she huffed, "hurry up and get to work." She went to leave but Stiles bit his lip and called out to her gently. She sighed and turned back. "He couldn't keep his eyes off you." 

Stiles couldn't suppress his grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Stiles dances to is Satisfy by Nero, link below.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHsMNcUAS2g
> 
> I also looked up some chair dancing video and tutorials to references in this chapter on Youtube, links below.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wqj1hzXhXXc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke0B6foNxWI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aZ2BqGLblPQ


	12. Healing and Limitations

Stiles was lucky enough to end early yesterday and he had the day off today. He didn't know what to do with his free time so he did what he did best. Bother people until they either hang up on him or agree to chill with him. He had already burned through Isaac, Allison and Scott, the dynamic trio already spending the day together. Lydia was out on a shopping spree and there was no way that he would stop her from that or tag along. The Hale sisters were training because apparently they like dying for fun. Erica and Boyd were too busy to answer and Stiles didn't want to know with what. 

Which left Derek. 

Honestly, why didn't Stiles call him first? Especially when he always answers the first time around. 

Or at least he thought. Stiles brought the phone away from his ear with a frown as Derek's phone went to voicemail. He quickly shrugged it off and decided to spend his day with Melissa as a volunteer again. He appreciated the work, exercising his ability in any way that he could. He loved the satisfying feeling when someone he had healed whole face lights up when they finally register that they no longer feel pain. 

Stiles was already smiling at the thought and took his time to get there. However when he did get there he was shocked at how out of line and frantic everyone was. Stiles stopped, gaping as he took in the utter chaos before his eyes. 

Someone finally spotted him and let out an honest to God, a loud shriek really, of a Hallelujah. Melissa rounded the corner and Stiles immediately took in the tense lines, tired eyes and set jaw. 

"What happened?" Inkling of fear crept down his spine. 

"Trafficking bust...we got some victims. They aren't doing so well..." Melissa hesitated, looking around before leaning closer to Stiles and disclosed quietly. "It's the drug that hurt Cherub. When BHSD busted in, the dealers fled but left behind some vics. We think they were experimenting on them but we have no way of knowing. No one brought in is in their right mind right now to make a confession. We are doing what we can but..." Melissa trailed off. 

God damn it. He was really hoping to avoid this situation entirely. But his mind was already made it. He gave a nod to Melissa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her lips were in a thin line, she knew his decision and they both knew he was about to go against it because he couldn't just sit by and do nothing when he could do the exact opposite. 

"Show me." 

Melissa nodded in attention, game face on and led Stiles to the drug rehabilitation wing. "We don't know if it is contagious so we kept them separate from other patients." 

"It's not contagious, it has to be injected." 

Melissa nodded and skipped in her step as she sped walk to keep up with Stiles. Stiles could already feel the darkness numbing his fingertips so much that he had to ball his hands into tight fists in order to get some sort of feeling back into them. 

She hooked her arm around his and lead him down the hall. It was starting to get busier in the corridor and Stiles could hear frantic doctors and nurses barking orders and patients experiencing a little too much pain. They opened the doors and the muffled sounds exploded and Stiles saw everything in the room. 

There were six victims, all looking like they were in their late teens and early twenties. All curled up in a fetal position in their beds and sweat clung to them like second skin. Stiles immediately knew they had more exposure to the drug than Isaac ever did. 

"Oh my God." Stiles whispered in horror at the inhumanity behind everything. He turned to Melissa, "I'll get her first." 

Stiles had pointed to a younger girl, probably the youngest of the bunch who had stringy brunette hair. Stiles approached her quickly, fingers tingling with the use of his powers as he hovered his hands over her arm and head. Stiles brushed away her long hair and refrained from flinching the void look and dark circles. He could only theorize that the pain was too much that they couldn't fall asleep. The wounds shocked him this time as much as it had the first time he saw them on Isaac. It made him even more determined. 

"Hey." He started gently, seeing the faint white glow surrounding his hands like a glove. "My name is Stiles, I'm here to help you." He only got a whimper in reply. 

Stiles moved her hair from her face and tucked it behind her pointed ear as he slowly rolled her over to her back. There were multiple injection marks at the bend of her elbow that was bruised black. Her mouth, nose and ears had black splotches trailing from it and Stiles swallowed the bile down his throat. His eyes flickered to everyone in the room, including anxious doctors and nurses, with a final nod, he began. 

The sickness caused by the drug pushed hard against his chest right off the bat. Stiles let out a huff of breath and felt someone's hand support him, he looked back and saw Melissa. He managed a small smile and turned back to the girl, Melissa quickly became a soothing voice in his ear. 

"We haven't been able to identify her nor her powers. The pointed ears suggest some sort of supernatural creature but we are unsure." She informed. 

"I see." Was the only response he could muster. 

The darkness dove deep and clung to her but Stiles methodically moved his hands to push the black ooze away and heal her blistering, all while fighting against the dizziness of pain. This was worse than Isaac.... The girl was so out of it she was just staring blankly at the ceiling. It was as if she was used to the pain, Stiles couldn't help but fear that Isaac would have turned the same way if they hadn't caught it so soon in it's early stages. 

His fingers felt warm and looked bright against the black webbing on her neck and arms as he soothed her with his healing. She was blinking more, breathing at a normal rest pace and a bit of light was coming back to her eyes. Almost. Stiles could almost feel that he is done with her. Stiles traveled his hands up her arm and to her throat. Her eyes widened as she pivoted off the bed and cough out black ooze. Causing worry to spectators but Stiles just raised his hands. Finally, she fell back to the bed exhausted but healed. 

"She was getting rid of the excess drug. She should be fine now, maybe move her to a different room to heal?" Stiles suggested. Two nurses hurried to do as he said with thankful yet still horrified looks. 

One down, five to go. 

Stiles was shaking but he just gripped his hands and moved on to the next one. He had to do this, he was the only one who could right now. The doctors who were doing minor healing stepped back and Stiles immediately took front beside the man who looked like he was in his early twenties. He was actually making whimpering sounds as he clawed against his chest, digging deep and hurting himself. Stiles moved in closer, raising his hands ready to heal as he spied small horns coming from the crown of his head. 

"Hey..." Stiles began cautiously, "I mean you no harm. I'm going to heal you the best that I can. Do you understand?" 

The man looked at Stiles, his eyes weren't as void as the girl's. He seemed to still be experiencing his pain instead of going numb to it. Stiles looked to his arm and noticed there weren't as many injection marks as the girl's. Less exposure to the drug, he's more aware of it. The watery eyes immediately met Stiles' own and he whimpered as he hesitantly moved from a curled position to laying flat on the bed, going against his instincts to protect himself. 

"Thank you." Stiles said. "Can you tell me your name?" 

Although it looked like he was contemplating it, the man on the bed could only vocalize a whimper. Stiles raised his hands and got to work, his numb fingers began to sting a little but he fought through it, only using a little bit of his energy to heal himself but focusing it on the patient. His skin wasn't blistered but it did look like it was cracking, as if the man was a porcelain doll that was mishandled by a child. The black webbing only stretched under his eyes and on his neck. The darkness that seeped beneath his skin wasn't as strong, it was almost as if it was being fought off. 

"Oh, you've been fighting it this whole time. Don't worry, I've got you." Stiles reassured in a soothing voice. 

With a finally burst, Stiles thrusts his healing into the man's chest, his eyes widened and he gasped, straining against the bed as he let out a wail. The shriek was so loud that it rattled the equipment and the doors. Everyone had covered their ears except for Stiles who gritted against the pain and felt his fingers strain until the man collapsed and breathed peacefully. 

He turned to Stiles and rasped out. "Thank you." 

Stiles staggered a little in his step but otherwise nodded and moved on to the next one. It was another male, probably in his late teens, who absolutely looked feral. They had taken precautions and restrained him but Stiles hesitated. He has never seen the effect of the drug do this to someone. Then again, Stiles' only exposure was Isaac and today's events. There was no telling how long he been exposed to this drug and Stiles was already starting to lose energy. 

"I need him to not fight me. Do you think you could do that Melissa?" 

Melissa nodded and moved around Stiles so that she could use her voice and sooth him. The feral child quieted and blinked owlishly as Melissa cooed at him and gently caressed him, needing the physical touch to get her power working. Melissa then turned to Stiles and beckoned him closer. The boy watched his movements, even as Stiles sat beside him and raised his hands. They began to glow again, which immediately captured the boy's interest. Melissa kept a hand on him as Stiles went to work. 

The feeling that jumped from the boy to Stiles had Stiles physically tumble back and fall to the floor. Dry heaving and wincing against the strain in his throat and blinking the tears in his eyes. 

"Stiles!" Melissa cried out. With a small growl, Melissa immediately soothed the boy back into compliance but she still shot worried glanced over her shoulder. 

Many doctors and nurses came to him and helped him to his feet. He leaned against them, accepting their support and giving a reassuring smile even he could feel his insides twist, turn and tighten with every move he made. Stiles practically limped to the boy and hovered his hand, he knew he had to give more so he refrained from healing himself and felt his hands and eyes heat up as they glowed with power. 

He was feeling numb up to his forearms now and found it harder to swallow as be blinked back the dizziness and blurry vision. He could do this, he's the only one who could. He repeated the mantra in his head as if it was his saving grace. 

He could do this, he's the only one who could. 

The boy was saved and very afraid. He was wheeled out after the other two. 

Three down, three to go. 

"Stiles, you need to rest. This is taking a lot out of you." Melissa begged. 

Stiles just shook his head. "We don't know how much time we have left. We are doing this now Melissa. We need to do this now. I'm fine Melissa, honest." He was not fine but he had to soldier through. 

The next patients were actually twins. A boy and a girl, Stiles couldn't determine their age but they hugged each other as if they were attached. Shivering and whining. Their identical patterns sparking around their skin like a Kitsune who found a high voltage fence. 

He hovered his hands and muted their power, easing them both immensely. Before Stiles could actually begin with the twins, his phone rang out. He jumped and looked to Melissa. She reached in his back pocket. 

"It's Derek." She identified, flashing his phone to show that she wasn't lying. 

Stiles' heart fluttered but he shook his head. Melissa immediately took the phone and left the room. The last thing he could hear was her greeting Derek and telling him that now wasn't a really good time. Derek knew that Melissa was working right now. Stiles wondered how he would react to Melissa answering Stiles' phone. He would have to ask later. 

The twins were fine, overall, they didn't even feel like they had an ounce of the blood in their system but it is possible they were prepped with something else and they just happened to be found before they could be doped up with the black ooze. It was such a small thing, Stiles didn't spend too long healing them. Once he was done with them they groggily sat up and looked around confused. They were quietly escorted out on their beds, the twins locking eyes with Stiles before turning away. 

Last one. He could do this, he was the only one who could. 

Melissa was back by then. Stiles raised his hands to heal the girl but felt ice slide down his spine when he heard her suddenly flat line, the sound shocking everyone in the room. They rushed to work, trying everything to revive her and all Stiles could do was stand there with his hand still raised but the healing glow gone. He couldn't help the dead or close to it...no matter if she is revived or not, Stiles could no longer heal her. It was up to the actual doctors and nurses now. 

Stiles stumbled back, finally able to stop. Besides the dying girl, no one else was effected anymore. They were all wheeled away to heal...Stiles did that. He did what he could. He was sweating so much that it glistened on his skin, his arms and fingers were numb and trembling on their own accord. He staggered out of the room and into the washroom across the hall, he could distinctly hear someone behind him. 

Melissa. 

Melissa, who's voice sounded like a gurgle out of water, in the background of the messiness, loudness, and busyness of hospitals. He swerved into the sink, abdomen hitting the edge of the counter hard as he gripped onto it for dear life. He wretched out the bile of his throat and empty contents of his stomach. Moaning and groaning as he full-body shook. Melissa's hands soothed his back as he cried. He looked into the mirror as black pooled in his eyes, he could feel the drug's darkness rippling under his skin due to long exposure. He could feel his healing abilities kick-starting into full healing mode, desperately aiding him and healing him. 

But he was exhausted. 

"Stiles!" He managed to hear Melissa shout, though still groggy. 

He moved a little and his vision went blurry, he took a misstep and fell fast. Head banging the edge of the counter as he went down. A cry echoed like it was in the distance but Stiles just breathed and closed his eyes. 

It was time to rest.


	13. Interlude Part II

Derek finally turned his phone back on after his meeting with the art gallery and noticed he had a missed call from Stiles. His heart fluttered and he could feel himself flush. Ever since his opening exhibit, he has discovered he's ridiculously in love with Stiles. Which apparently EVERYONE knew, he was still trying to wrap his head around it. 

He dialed the number with a smile on his face as he slowly walked to the cafe. 

"Hi Derek." That was not Stiles. "It's Melissa honey, now isn't the best time. Stiles is currently at the hospital helping us out. There was a trafficking bust with some victims. Cherub problem, victims." 

The black drug. 

The drug that messes with people and causes immense pain. The one that had Isaac bedridden for weeks in a whimpering mess. The one Stiles couldn't shake until days later. The one technically no one was supposed to know about. 

"Is he okay?" Derek asked desperately. He didn't like the sound of silence on the other line. 

"Well." Melissa finally spoke. "I don't think he's doing well. With every heal, he looks exhausted and sick himself. I could tell he is refraining from healing himself so he could heal the others but I think it's impacting him. Perhaps you could come and visit him. We have three people left." 

"I will." Derek rushed out." Of course I will." Derek promised and hung up after customary goodbye. 

He forewent the coffee and bolted to his car. He had to get to Stiles, he had to see if he was okay. He had spoken to Scott and Allison after Stiles healed Isaac, they both described Stiles as looked dead, pale, shaken and exhausted after healing, Derek could only imagine how Stiles looked now after healing three in the same if not worse condition. 

His heart was pounding in his chest by the time he made it to the car. He threw his portfolio on the passenger seat and quickly hopped in, slamming the door while fumbling to put on his seat belt at the same time. He started up his car and zoomed out of there. His palms were sweating and his chest was clenching. He couldn't help but imagine that the worse was happening. 

Derek was a mess by the time that he parked in the visitors parking for the hospital. He made haste to the ER and stood in the doorway as he entered. Eyes frantically searching for Stiles. In a moment, a couple of doctors were rushing someone away on a gurney and Derek only saw a sliver is skin dotted with moles as they passed before he blinked. He followed them with a quick step, the last thing he noticed was a mess of brown hair before he was cut off. 

"Derek, you can't follow him right now." A stern voice commanded. 

"Melissa." Derek managed after a moment. "Melissa, what happened?" 

"He collapsed from exhaustion. He healed too many people without taking breaks or taking care of himself. The drug exposure was far longer than Cherub's so it must have taken a lot more out of him than what we bargained for. We saved five, the sixth one didn't make it--Stiles couldn't even get to the poor soul. We're rushing him to ICU to replenish him, get him some water, get him some nutrients and let him rest before moving him to a calmer place." 

"Is he going to be alright?" Derek practically begged. "Tell me he is going to be alright Melissa." 

"He will be fine Derek." She said softly, as if she was being careful as to not startle a scared animal. "I will send for you when he is good and ready for visitors. If you want you can step out..." 

"No." Derek vehemently shook his head. 

"I thought so, you can wait in the seating area or go in the cafeteria...the food isn't the greatest but the coffee is actually brand name. Relax Derek. Stiles is safe and resting. He was a hero today...he saved five people, that's no easy thing." 

"He may have saved five but he will always focus on the sixth." Derek proclaimed sadly, knowing the guilt will sit longer on Stiles than his pride. 

"You're right. Which is why you being here when he wakes up and feels better will help us in a long run. He really cares about you and your opinions of him ever since you were kids." Melissa gave a secret smile. "I think it's safe to assume that you feel the same way?" 

Derek felt his cheeks flush as he shrugged his shoulders and bowed his head a little. He gave a tiny nod and Melissa just rubbed his arm, voice going calm. "Relax Derek. You can see him when he wakes up. He is in no danger, he went a little over his limit and passed out, that's all." 

Derek immediately relaxed and watched Melissa remove her hand. He quickly casts an accusing look her way. "Did you just use your power on me?" 

"Did I?" She questioned innocently with a tilt of her head before smirking, "Seriously. Go get that coffee. I'll let you know when you could see Stiles so keep an ear out okay?" 

"Should I call his dad?" 

Melissa paused. Going through the options in her head before she settled on one. "Well...he might kill me if I do it. However, if it is you who does it? I think he would give up that battle before it begins. Sure Derek, call his dad. I think he would like to know how is son is doing and why he is in the hospital." 

Derek nodded and the two parted ways. Derek shuffled his feet to the cafeteria and followed Melissa's order, getting himself a coffee and forcing himself to relax. He sighed and pulled out his phone, playing with it a little before going to his contacts. His thumb hovered over the Sheriff before he bit his lips and hit call. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, it's me." 

"Yes Derek, I have caller ID." The older man playfully snarked. Derek rolled his eyes, the Stilinskis' were one of a kind. "But you usually don't call me. Is everything all right?" 

"Well...that just makes me sound bad doesn't it?" Derek tried to lighten the mood. "It's about Stiles." Derek began. 

"What did he do now?" 

"Healed way too many people and collapsed from exhaustion?" Derek offered. Gripping his cup close before bringing the scalding drink to his lips. "Saved five before he could get to the sixth, who flat lined according to Melissa." 

"Ah Hell. You said Melissa is tending to him?" 

"Melissa thought it would be a better idea that I call you over her. Apparently Stiles doesn't like it when friends and family cares and frets over him." Derek replied. 

"You're right about that. Thanks for calling me Derek. Can you please stay with him? I would love to come now its just, the six kids we found in the bust might be the same kids Stiles' just healed or met. There's a lot of paper work and a lot of lose ends we are trying to tie up. We fear this may be bigger than a simple lab." 

"Make sure to talk to the Supers about this." Derek responded cryptically. Eyes roving for any leering and curious people. "I'll stay with Stiles, Melissa told me she would come and get me when he is feeling better and is deemed well enough to see visitors. Just get here when you can and I'll keep you posted." 

"That would be great Derek. Thanks." 

"Goodbye Sheriff." Derek heard a grunt of a reply before the line was cut. Derek sighed and slumped in his chair, rubbing his face with exhaustion. "Why do you do this to me Stiles?" He murmured in his cupped hands. 

~~~~ 

"Derek? Derek honey wake up." 

Derek jolted awake and uncurled his feet from the waiting room chair. He had came up some time ago after finishing his coffee but he didn't think he would pass out like that. He blinked blearily at Melissa. 

"Is he okay?" 

"Good as new, if not for a little lingering sensations." Melissa spoke proudly, "You can see him now." 

Derek followed Melissa to Stiles' room and Derek immediately felt the heaviness lift from his chest when he saw Stiles sitting up right. The glow was back in his skin and he was smiling at his phone. When Melissa knocked on the door, Stiles perked up and beamed when he saw Derek. Derek gave a little smile and wave of his own. 

"Hey Derek! I didn't know you were here." 

"Well, I made my way over as soon as I heard from Melissa that you were seeing to patients that were injected by the black drug. I knew how much it took out of you with Cherub so I got worried and had to come see for myself that you were alright. Which you are." He finished awkwardly. 

"Which I am." Stiles replied still beaming. The scent of hopefulness lingered in the air. 

"Well. I'm going to leave you two alone. I'll send your father up when he gets here Stiles." 

"Awh, you called my dad?" Stiles whined. 

"I did." Derek quickly intervened. 

"Oh." Stiles replied softly, eyes wide with wonderment. 

There was a click of the door being closed and the two sat their in silence for a moment. Derek tilted his head back and forth to examine Stiles skin to see if there were any bruises from when he fell or pale patches of skin from exertion. A hand gently rested on top of his, jolting Derek from his search. His eyes drifted up to see Stiles looking warmly at him. 

"I'm fine Der. I feel much better." 

Derek nodded mutely. Swallowing thickly as he looked down to their folded hands. He squeezed tightly for a minute before relaxing it, never letting go. He let out a shaky breath. 

"You had me so scared Stiles. I couldn't even imagine what you were feeling and I wasn't here to take away your pain. You had to deal with this alone. But you did so good Stiles. So, so good. I just wish I was here to support you." 

Stiles' scent turned sour and Derek looked up to see the younger man's tears welling up and streaking his cheeks. "I wasn't good enough. I couldn't save the last one. I didn't get to them in time...I didn't even get a chance to try." 

"But you saved five people Stiles!" Derek argued. "I know we remember the loss more than anything else but you need to believe me when I say that you did amazing work today. You went back and fought a battle that scared and harmed you in the past, knowing what was going to happen and the pain that you will experience but did it anyway. I'm sorry about the last one Stiles, but you did so well." 

Stiles gave a watery smile, his scent changing slightly to small belief. Derek could work with that. "I'm sorry I scared you." 

"Don't do that again. Or I'll rip your throat out." Derek warned. 

"With you teeth?" Stiles smirked playfully, the sour scent disappearing. "Come now Der, that threat hasn't scared me since I was seven years old. Get some new material please, your intimidation skills are seriously lacking. What am I going to do when I need your help against someone and that's all you got?" 

"Well. First, stay out of trouble and I wouldn't have to come up with new material. Second, you know that wasn't a threat, you've turned it into a long standing joke that I simply use to my advantage from time to time. I don't need to be intimidating, that's the exact opposite of what I need." 

"You're right. You're a famous artist!" Stiles praised. 

"Well. I did just get a second exhibit offer. I wanted to tell you about, that's why I called back. But then this happened. So I want you to focus on yourself and healing yourself because I know you are still feeling some lingering effects. And as a reward I will tell you all about my potential exhibit." 

Stiles bounced up and down with excitement and Derek just smiled. Sweet and gentle and Stiles quickly calmed and leaned against Derek. He shivered against Derek's warmth and Derek just folded his arms around Stiles. Sighing with satisfaction as he rested his head on Stiles' shoulder. When they pulled back Derek's gaze flickered to Stiles' lips then back up. Derek withheld a cocky smile and stamped down the giddiness bubbling up when he noticed Stiles do the exact thing. 

Derek opened his mouth to say something when a knocking rapped against the door. Derek pursed his lips and pulled away, Stiles' shoulders dropped and he sent glares to the intruder before calling out . 

"Come in." 

"Hey kiddo." Sheriff smiled weakly and walked in, Melissa close behind him. 

Melissa looked worried and Sheriff looked contrite. Derek immediately held Stiles' hand once more and squeeze it with reassurance once he scented Stiles' worry. The two younger men looked at the two newcomers with immediate worry. 

"What is it?" Stiles asked cautiously, eyes flickering between the two adults. 

"Stiles." Melissa began hesitantly. "Well...before you arrived, we couldn't get anything to help with the patients who were injected with the black drug. Whatever your abilities did, it legitimately purged the sickness from their bodies and it seems to have actually created small immunity to those healed from it. We are only speculating but we've never seen anything like this before." 

"What does that mean?" Stiles questioned. 

"Again this is only speculation, but your healing abilities have always been on the stronger side when its within the realm of things you can actually heal. And you often did it with no evidence of there being an illness to begin with." 

"Come on Melissa." Derek pleaded, "We know all this. We grew up with Stiles while he learned about his abilities and limitations. It's all be documented like everyone's abilities and updated every year. Why is this so different?" 

"Well." Melissa revealed after sending a look to Stiles' father, "We think that Stiles' ability might actually be a cure to this black drug. Which is why he was able to heal so many people and heal himself without feeling side effects. If we do this right, if we are even right, Stiles might be the key to finding an antidote." 

"An antidote?" Stiles whispered, shocked and frightened. He subconsciously leaned into Derek and Derek let himself comfort him. "How is that possible?" 

"Again it's just speculation." Melissa rushed to repeat. "Instead of you coming in an healing, we can create something like a vaccine using your DNA to fight against this drug. Right now it's rather new so we don't have a lot of details about it but we think, especially after seeing your work today, that this is a serious breakthrough." 

"Stiles." The Sheriff began. "I know this isn't what we discussed and I know this is terrifying to you. But right now things are getting worse. Even if you chose not to do this, we are not forcing you, you still need to be protected. If word gets out to those creating the drug that there is someone powerful enough to counterattack their black drug, they might handle it. I need you safe son, do you understand?" 

"They will come after me?" Stiles rasped. 

"After the drug bust today, this drug on Beacon Hills' streets is slowly becoming public news. We will have to make a report about it soon if we continue making busts like this. We have to keep Beacon Hills safe so we will collaborate with the Superheroes, there is no doubt about that, but you are my son. You're my number one priority. Your safety matters to me a little bit more than the rest of Beacon Hills and I will do anything to protect you, got that kid? 

"Loud and clear." Stiles droned with a weak salute. 

"I've got to head out. I came in to check on you. Rest up. I'll come and get you when Melissa says I can. I don't care if you live alone, you'll be staying with me for a couple of days after your release. Bye son." He waved and left. 

Melissa quickly did her examinations, checking vitals and making sure everything was in order. She then left as well. Now it was only Derek ad Stiles and Stiles then turned to Derek. Eyes wide and glassy, face contorted with slight fear and confusion. 

Derek leaned in close to hush words into his ears. It was complete nonsense most of the time but Derek rubbed circles on Stiles' skin with his thumb and leaned the younger man back so he was resting. He traveled his hand to Stiles face, thumb stroking his flushes cheeks. 

Stiles' eyes closed a little and comfort was rolling off his scent. Derek continued to stroke his cheek and when he thought Stiles was okay, he went to get up but paused when Stiles' heart spiked. "Jesus...everything was so cold, painful and numb...that didn't feel very antidote-y to me." 

"It is definitely something that we weren't used to. It's a tough decision. But don't feel pressured." 

Stiles just gave him a look. "Derek, you know me...you already know that I've decided to help with the research for the antidote and do whatever I can, contribute whatever I can to ensure that people don't suffer like that again. I'm the only one who could do this." 

"I know Stiles." Derek reassured softly. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't. But you have to know we would not fault you if you chose to say no." 

"Yeah, I get that but still." Stiles groaned and threw himself backwards onto his bed and played with the end of the sheet he was under. "This whole thing just terrifies me. I could still see the darkness clouding my vision. I could still feel the heaviness in my chest and limbs. I'm constantly cold and trembling...I'm so numb Der. My fingers are so numb." He finished quietly. 

Without saying a word, Derek took Stiles' supposedly numb fingers and drained the pain and discomfort away. He cooed softly and shook his when Stiles began to protest. "Let me do this for you. You've gone through so much today Stiles...just please let me do this." 

Stiles sighed, "You're too good to me Der." 

Derek looked at Stiles until the younger man made eye contact. "You deserve this and so much more." 

With pleading eyes, Stiles asked him to stay. Derek could take it any way that he wishes. Stiles asking him to stay at his bedside and help him heal. Stiles asking him to stay in his life. Stiles asking him to be something more to him. 

No matter the possibilities, no matter the real situation. Derek couldn't say no.


	14. Chapter 14

Things were slow, the bar had a couple of stragglers left but all in all, Stiles was done for the night. He was exhausted by the rush of people he had to serve, fearful that he may have fucked up a lot of orders (luckily he didn't).

While Stiles was cleaning the glasses, he looked at Derek who was on his photo, probably flipping through his digital portfolio to prepare for the next exhibit. He had a sketchbook on his lap and his pencil behind his ear and a thin tipped pen between his teeth. Stiles had fought so hard not to just tackle Derek in his seat and pluck the pen out of his mouth so he could kiss it himself. Mainly because it was inappropriate and probably not welcomed....but also because Derek has been in deep concentration since they got here. In fact, he had been working on a piece but wouldn't show Stiles what it was, which was a first. 

"Red! Are you okay?! I heard from the Sheriff you were in the hospital." Wolfie squealed as she bee lined for the bar where Stiles was. 

Stiles winced at the volume and gave Wolfie a disapproving look. Laura has always worried about his health like it was one of her invested interests. Stiles just feels like she makes it her person mission to ensure Stiles safety and well-being so she could report back to the Hales. He supposed they always looked out for their own. Stiles and his father was part of the pack since his mom was around, always growing up with the Hale siblings. 

"I'm fine Wolfie. Honest. Just some lingering feelings but it's more or less okay. That's why Derek's here. He's been helping me out. Der say hi to Wolfie." 

Derek shot Stiles a glare while him and Laura gave him a shit-eating grin. Derek sighed a gave a nod to greet his sister and Laura just rolled her eyes. 

"Good to see you have someone to look out for you. Now, can I get my normal?" 

"Wow really feeling the love." Stiles jested. "You got it." Stiles winked. Stiles grabbed what he needed and set the glass in front of her. He twirled the bottle in his hand before pouring it in the glass. He pushed the glass to Laura and she retrieved it quickly, taking a long swig. 

Stiles sent Derek and worried look, Derek just shrugged while raising a judgmental brow. Laura dropped her drink with an audible sigh. She casts the two curious looks before slumping. 

"La Loba is thinking about quitting." 

"Really?" Stiles questioned. Derek just huffed, like he had already heard this vent. 

"Really. She got it in her head that she needs to travel the world." 

"I mean, it's a really nice ambition." Stiles replied. "I've always wanted to go to Mexico, but I don't think my jeep will make it." 

Laura glared, her fingers rubbing the wide rim of her glass. She pouted. "I know. I just...two family members?" She shot Derek an accusing look. 

"Enough." Derek voiced with finality. Stiles looked over while Laura just flinched. "Let La Loba do what she wants, if she wants to get back in the game she will but if not then accept it. You can't control her life....and you can't control mine. I'm tired of this conversation so just drop it." 

Laura blinked at Derek and scrunched up her nose. She glanced up at the TV screen with the news on mute and frowned. Stiles whirled around and Derek angled his head up as well, wondering what caused Laura's distraction. The subtitles said it all. 

"The continuously elusive super villain Katharine Argent a.k.a Blaze was last seen on the border of California. We urge anyone who sees her to report it to local authorities and the Association of Justice immediately. Argent tends to travel alone but these are some individuals who have been seen with her." 

Photos flashed on the screen, several were those who helped with the Hale Fire that almost killed the entire family. Another photo was dubbed her father who was a twisted as she was who had the power of transference. The photo itself was grainy, like it was taken in the 1990's with CCTV, Stiles couldn't see him that well to be able to identify him and wasn't that a horrifying thought? 

"Holy shit!" Laura and Derek shouted. Stiles looked up and gasped. 

Peter Hale was the last photo in the set of criminals who was seen with Kate Argent. "There's got to be some sort of mistake." Stiles denied, feeling a bit queasy. 

"I have to go." Laura went to move and Derek quickly followed but Laura just raised her hand. "You stay here. This doesn't concern you." 

"The Hell it doesn't!" Derek fumed. 

"Right now, it looks like Peter is going villain Derek, that doesn't concern you. That's police and hero business, neither that you are a part of." 

"That's my uncle!" Derek roared. He was slightly heard over the music that still played, his voice catching drunken attention for a split second but otherwise went unnoticed. 

"We will talk about it later." Laura replied steadily. "But right now, we need to figure this shit out officially to see whether or not he will be a threat to Beacon Hills and its citizen. Which. Doesn't. Concern. You." Laura turned around and left. 

Stiles faced Derek who looked like he was angry and heart broken. Stiles poured up his favourite drink and gently placed it in front of him, a weak attempt of a smile graced Derek's lips as he took the drink. 

"How much?" 

"Don't worry about it." Stiles waved his hand. 

Derek slumped even more. "This has to be a mistake. Peter would never do this. Especially after what Kate had done to us....to me." 

Stiles frowned and sat down beside Derek. He basically had everything clean except for Laura's cup. He raised his knee and propped one hand against it while the other reached around Derek's shoulder. Stiles stroked the baby hairs curling around the back of Derek's neck in attempts to comfort. 

"Der. This may be a huge misunderstanding or some sort of plot. We don't know what's going on with this. All we know is that it looks like Kate is coming here. Either to finish what she started or for a completely different reason." 

Derek shivered and leaned back against Stiles. 

"This timing is awful, Uncle Peter just got back into town. How will that look to everyone?" 

"Pretty bad, I'll admit. We can discuss it with as much speculation as possible but we will never know the truth until it's revealed. Have faith but also have caution. This doesn't look good, and I don't want you to get hurt." 

Derek sighed. "You're right." 

"Always." Stiles couldn't help but say. 

Derek huffed out a laugh and shook his head. Packing up his sketch pad and pens in his off-shoulder bag. "If you say so." 

"I do say so." Stiles packed up quickly and left himself. 

Waving a final goodbye to Lydia in the window, he began walking out with Derek. Derek was dragging his feet with slumped shoulders. Stiles bit his lip. "Hey, why don't you come back to my place? I don't think you should be alone right now considering everything." 

Derek looked up to Stiles with a bit of wonder before nodding slowly. "Yeah, you're probably right. If Kate is in California, who knows how close she is to Beacon Hills. I don't want to get caught alone with her...never again." 

"Hey...it wasn't your fault." 

"I know...but imagine if I lost them and didn't get therapy Stiles. I would keep believing that it was my fault, the fire...their deaths...if things didn't happen the way it did I would have always thought it would be my fault. And I probably would have lost so much more." He gave a meaningful look. 

After the fire, the Hales' changed a lot. Talia pushed for better communication and pushed all her love to her family. Peter was in a coma for a year, Stiles did what he could to help, which is what theorized his early waking since Doctors expected for him to wake around six years later with all the burns he suffered. Stiles took time to heal Peter's burns too. Laura, being the oldest, felt responsible for not realizing Derek was dating someone way older than him so she spent the next year screening partners and friends until she was told to tone it down. Cora, being young at the time, did was she could until she was old enough to become a hero. 

And Derek? Derek had spent years in therapy after the fire burned down the Hales' first home. Talia had learned from Derek through blubbering tears that he was romantically involved with the arsonist. Talia was a woman of fury when she discovered someone significantly older than her baby boy took advantage of him and his innocence. She bathed him in love and told him it wasn't his fault before slowly coaxing him to therapy to he could forgive himself. 

It took a few sessions to figure out that Kate had her burning hands on his body, marking him so it would take longer to heal despite Derek's pleas not to and cries of pain. He confessed to his therapist that he thought he deserved it. It didn't take long for Derek to learn that he never deserves pain, no one does, especially when they are in a relationship with someone that they love. 

Derek also confessed after three months that when he broke up with Kate, that is when she burned the house down, which made Derek believe that everything was his fault. They spent three months during his session helping Derek realize that it wasn't his fault. 

It took almost six months before Derek confessed that he didn't actually want to have sex with Kate as much as he did but he was scared of what would happen to him if he said no. He fears that the burns would have only be the beginning. 

The same burns Stiles had found himself healing when he was a young, naive and grieving child in elementary school. Looking to heal anything he could after his mother had died so he wouldn't feel so useless. Derek would usually laugh whenever Stiles tried to heal him because he was a werewolf....but Derek appreciated when Stiles healed the burns. 

Stiles didn't know why until years later. 

"And I would always tell you it wouldn't have been your fault. And who's always right? I'll give you a hint, you already said it was me." Stiles replied cheekily, steering Derek to his car so he could drive them home. 

"How could I forget? I only said it five minutes ago." Derek rolled his eyes but his mood was already better. Stiles hoped Derek wasn't faking it for his sake. They both got in the jeep and Derek looked around dubiously. "This thing still runs?" 

"Like a dream." 

"More like a nightmare." Derek rumbled under his breath. 

Stiles whacked him on the arm and pointed an accusing finger. "Don't talk about my baby like that. I dread the day she'll croak and I have to replace her but for now she's fine." 

"Fine? Stiles, I'm surprised you're still breathing." 

"Healing powers baby." Stiles said revving the car. Derek quickly latched onto his wrist and shot a worried look. Stiles laughed, "It was a joke Derek. I've never been in an accident in this car." 

"Except for that one time you got into an accident in high school." 

Stiles froze. "Yeah, well...." Stiles fumbled for an excuse, one hand going up to his temple where he was hurt when he bumped his head. He remembers being knocked out but he doesn't remember for how long. "I healed up pretty quick." 

"That doesn't mean you still don't feel pain." Derek spat with heat. 

Stiles paused and quickly assessed the situation. Derek was getting angry about Stiles' general safety again. And he really didn't want Derek to ghost him because he was angry that Stiles couldn't care too much about his wounds because he healed good as new easily. 

"You're right...Roscoe was around when my mom was a teen, she'd been reliable to her and she's reliable to me. But she has been giving a lot of trouble lately starting up, with heating and cooling, even the radio doesn't work right. She's got more dents than smooth and I swear there's more duct tape than anything else under the hood." 

"You've been thinking about this." Derek surmised. 

"Yeah. I just haven't gotten rid of her because I've no way of getting around otherwise for the little bit while I try and get a new car." 

"I could drive you." Derek offered after a moment, like he's pouncing on any opportunity he could get to make sure Stiles doesn't enter what he has dubbed 'The Deathtrap'. "It's no big deal. I used to do it all the time when your car used to be in the shop anyways." 

"That's true." Stiles hummed in contemplation. "You got yourself a deal." 

"Great." Derek looked pleased, "Now, let's go." 

"Right." Stiles moved his car from park and drove down the street to his apartment. It was within walking distance, a walk that Stiles had taken before but he had a check-up with Melissa today and had to make another anonymous statement to his father which required the jeep. 

When they reached the apartment, Derek got out first and rounded the car to stand next to Stiles. Stiles smiled and they made their way up the stairs and to Stiles' door. He unlocked it after battling his belt loop for his keys and welcomed Derek in. 

"You hungry?" 

"I could eat." Derek replied toeing off his shoes and shrugging his jacket off to hang up. 

"Yeah awesome. This pizza place is open late, I usually get it after work if I'm hungry." Stiles informed while picking up his phone to dial pizza place, number by memory now. He placed his order and smiled at Derek when he caught him looking. Stiles hung up and sat on the couch by Derek. 

"So tell me, what's your next exhibit called." 

"I'm not sure yet but I'm working on it." Derek replied elusively. 

Stiles' narrowed his eyes but let it go. He turned on the TV and played some Youtube. "Well, I hope you can figure it out. I'm excited to see it." 

"It will be a bit more difficult than the first one, I want it to be perfect." Derek's eyes went a little distant, Stiles assumed it was because he was imagining the set up of his pieces. Derek shook his head and looked back to Stiles' smiling. "I'm excited for your reaction." 

"Ooh~ How mysterious. I'm excited now just thinking about the possibilities." There was a knock on the door and Stiles let out a cheer and sang "Pizza's here, Pizza's here!" As he went to the door. He opened the door and paid the deliverer before kicking the door closed behind him and settling back on the couch, placing the box of meat lovers on the coffee table. 

Derek lunged for a slice and gobbled it up before reaching for a second slice. Stiles snorted at the display of his wolfy side as he nibbled against his own slice of pizza. They talked about everything and nothing while a playlist of videos went on quietly in the background. 

Stiles would watch as Derek drew random and incomplete sketches while they chatted, he waved his pencil around and sometimes puckered his lips to blow the eraser shavings off his page. It captured Stiles' attention immediately. 

"Hey, do you mind if I draw you?" Derek asked after a long period of comfortable silence. 

Stiles turned his head and smiled softly, "You don't have to ask." 

"I meant specifically. The art show...well, the way I have it envisioned. I want you to be one of my major pieces." 

"Oh?" Stiles flushed, all the attention on him? He couldn't believe it. "What's the theme?" 

"Muse." Derek said absently. 

"Oh...okay." Stiles breathed. "How do you want me?" 

"I--" Derek cleared his throat and shook his head, Stiles refrained from smirking but his lip did twitch upward. "Just lying down is fine, I'll add a different background later." 

"Awh Der, you don't think my couch is ideal? I put a lot of money into it." Stiles teased while rolling onto his stomach, propping one hand to hold his head up and his fingers absently glided in his hair while the other hand draped off the couch a little. Stiles kicked one of his foot up on the arm while the other remained outstretched. "This good?" 

"Perfect." 

Stiles stayed still, despite his body telling him otherwise. He only fidgets a little, fingers playing in his hair and toe bouncing lightly on the arm of the couch. He watches Derek draw, somewhere between memory and needing a reference like he forgot how Stiles looked. Stiles swallowed, knowing better than to ask Derek to show him. The man was unnecessarily insecure about his art. 

"Can you tilt your head down a bit?" Derek asked softly. 

Stiles did as he was told, looking down too. He could imagine the feeling of his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as he did so and wondered how Derek would draw that. He wondered if he was a good muse. 

"Stop stressing, you always crease your eyebrows when you stress or overthink. It's not the look I'm going for." 

"Oh, and what look would that be?" 

"Serenity." Derek informed with an accusing brow, "peace of mind, calmness." 

"You know me Der, always the calm before the storm." 

"More like the calm and the storm." Derek snorted. 

"I resent that." Stiles shot back. 

"Don't, it's a good thing being the storm." Derek complimented, a flush on his ears had Stiles smiling softly. "Stay still, I'm almost done and no, you can't see it when it's finished. I still have to put the background. " 

"What kind of background?" 

"I'm thinking a lake, Narcissus setting." 

"I'm not Narcissus!" Stiles playful swung his foot. Derek easily dodge it and laughed. "I'm not!" 

"Well, you would never fall in love with yourself, but you are pretty." Derek eased while pushing Stiles' foot back onto the couch before picking up his pencil and continued drawing, "He's very muse-like and so are you. Don't worry. Beside. I meant like a Greek setting similar to his, where he is by a lake in a forest in the moonlight. I'm thinking blues, silvers and whites." 

"Blue is pretty." Stiles whispered. 

Derek's eyes flashed as he smiled softly. "I know, you told me it was your favourite." 

Stiles never told him it was because of Derek's eyes. 

~~~ 

Derek had finished his drawing a little before four in the morning, both of them were exhausted and promptly fell asleep. Stiles managed to sleep until noon, blinking awake against the sunlight invading the living room. He glanced down at Derek who barricaded himself in pillows and grabbed the throw from the couch to wrap himself in. Stiles smiled and stepped over him as he ventured into his kitchen for some coffee. 

He used his toe to scratch the back of his leg as reached around for some ingredients, craving something a little sweet. He grabbed some eggs, milk, bread and cinnamon. French toast with some strawberries while the coffee brewed. Stiles smiled and got to work in a sleepy pace. 

He was finishing up when he heard Derek shuffling in the living room. He stumbled in, eyes still closed following his nose before he blinked blearily and smiled at Stiles, leaning against the door frame to hold himself up as he did so. 

"Take a seat, breakfast is almost done. Coffee's right there....made just right." 

"Awesome." Derek hushed while he plopped on his chair and inhaled the caffeinated fumes. He took a sip and hummed happily, "it's perfect." 

Stiles set a plate of french toast in front of Derek and a tiny bowl of strawberries to the side. Derek loved strawberries...Stiles just thought they were all right. Derek paused, his fork midair as he stared at the strawberries. Stiles paused to watch Derek curiously, his own plate of french toast in his hand. Finally, Derek moved, slowly diving his fork into a strawberry and poking through to pick it up and examine it. 

"You don't like strawberries." The quirk in Derek's eyebrow made Stiles chuckle. 

"I never said that." Stiles argues while sitting down across from Derek. Stiles picked up a strawberry with his hands and bit into it. The sweetness overruling his tongue as he chewed. "I said I don't like them as much as you." 

Derek looked up him, eyes flickering at every movement Stiles made before giving himself a small nod and secret smile. Stiles tilted his head to see that he was blushing faintly. Stiles smirked and picked up his fork to eat his french toast. 

In the comfortable silence, Stiles wished that this would happen everyday.


	15. Interlude Part III

Tomorrow is going to be the day. 

When tomorrow comes, he was going to tell Stiles that he is in love with him and he wants him to personally join Derek at his exhibit, by his side, as his plus one and boyfriend. At first Derek had doubts, but he kept a watchful eye and asked around. When he told Laura of his feelings she looked at him like an idiot before declaring under her breath, 'fucking finally'. 

He didn't tell anyone else, but their reactions and emotions that came off whenever he mentioned Stiles were generally positive when it came to his family. Stiles is a well respected and well loved Beacon Hills resident and he's been Derek's best friend for as long as he can remember. 

He knew, when interacting with Stiles that the younger boy would always have that one smile, just for him. He would always smirk or smell of pride whenever he got Derek blushing and this morning proved that Stiles could possibly love him back. Stiles, now that Derek thinks about it, always has his favourite things in the house, even if he doesn't fancy it himself. 

Like the strawberries. 

The strawberries that Stiles chewed and sucked on that did wonders for Derek's imagination and drawing that he is currently working on. In his studio. Because Stiles had plans and then work. 

Derek stared down at his drawing, he played with the charcoal pencil as he looked down to his rendition of Stiles eating his strawberry from that morning. His neck was exposed and taunt, cupid-bow lips puckered around the bright red strawberry. Cheeks in a natural flush as his whiskey eyes were half-lidded, eyelashes catching on his cheeks long and beautiful. He was going to leave this drawing as a charcoal sketch, the only colour added would be for the strawberry to attract the attention to what it will be titled as. 

Sweet. 

Which is what Stiles is. 

He had the idea to blow up the drawing of Stiles but decided to just redo it with the Greek Narcissus background he intended. He has been working on it for the past couple of hours since he's been home and he's already loving the outcome. The paints were cool colours which would be a stark contrast to all the warmness that Stiles possessed. So warm and full of life...his powers made sure of it. 

His powers. 

God Derek couldn't get over how natural they came to Stiles like it did him. Self-healing was a werewolf thing but being able to heal someone else? A gift a true and kind person would have bestowed upon them. A gift that was right for a person like Stiles. Derek could only take the pain for so long, so he understands Stiles' power and limitations, Derek respected him so much more. 

Derek picked up his tools and went to work on his painting to finish up the details, more ideas already reeling in his head. He wasn't originally going to dedicate the entire thing to Stiles, but then he just couldn't shake anything off. Couldn't shake off the ideas that just kept flowing. 

Not since the first night that he saw Stiles dancing. The blues were breathtaking on his skin and his moves were intoxicating. He couldn't tell Stiles that though, not in the beginning when he wasn't sure if Stiles liked him or not....but that lap dance though. Now that he thinks about it...that was enough to convince everyone that Stiles liked him. 

God damn, Stiles even said a special show. Why was he so dense? 

He thought back to many things, while paint oozed from between his fingers as he dragged his hands across the canvas to create trees. 

Tomorrow is going to be the day. 

He and Stiles were supposed to be meeting at the Usual Spot tomorrow. Derek could do this. He could wait, while he envisioned Stiles perfectly with each stroke of the brush and blend of every colour. His muse, his love, his Stiles. With every fiber in his body, Derek painted his muse like an eternal masterpiece, because Stiles deserved that. 

As he worked until the sun had set, and even many hours after that, Derek was motivated by one thing, and one thing alone. He was finally going to confess to Stiles. 

~~~ 

Today is the day. 

Derek knew this was a long time coming, he hadn't even noticed his feelings for Stiles and was completely oblivious to the feels Stiles had for him. And all Derek could say was that he was a fucking idiot for not noticing it before. 

An idiot for not noticing how Stiles' heartbeat would pick up a little whenever he caught sight of him, how Stiles' scent would go a little sweeter with love but also spicy with obvious attraction and desire. Stiles who had danced with every ounce of seduction and laughed with every part of joy. 

Derek had stayed up for hours capturing everything that he loved and admired about Stiles. Those same hours, Stiles had spent it mingling with people from his bar and the pack, the smell clung to Stiles like second skin and Derek couldn't help but smile when he saw him. 

Making his way to the Usual Spot from across the street, spotting Derek through the window and giving a big wave before holding up a finger to ask for a moment. Derek braced himself, this was it, once Stiles sat down.....this was it. 

Derek overheard the conversation between Stiles and the barista, the same girl who has been hitting on Derek while simultaneously encouraging Stiles to talk to Derek about his feelings. Before, Derek had ignored it so Stiles wouldn't feel so awkward, now he wishes he had brought it up. 

"Talk to him yet?" The girl asked with a glimmery look in her eye. 

"Nah, do you think I should today?" Stiles asked while reaching in his wallet to grab his coffee change. "Do I have a chance this time around? I'm feeling kinda' of lucky today but not that lucky, you know what I mean?" 

"Hmm, I wonder." Her eyes went a little distant and Derek was immediately familiar with her power. 

She blinked back the colour in her eye and she gave a suspicious smirk. Stiles laughed like she had given him a response and he went for his coffee. Derek met her eyes and raise a brow, her smirk turned into a smile full of teeth before she turned to her next customer. 

"Hey Der! How are you?" Stiles asked excitedly while sitting down in front of Derek. 

"I'm good, I was working on some pieces last night. The art show is next week so I've got to ensure that everything is done." Derek replied. 

" I could totally tell, you still have flecks of paint in your hair. Doesn't matter though, it's a good look on you." Stiles looked at Derek, giving him a once over before subtly licking his bottom lips, eyes lowered as he did so. Good, then he wouldn't notice Derek tracking the movement with his own eyes. 

"You think?" Derek asked, reaching up to faintly touch his hair, eyes travelling upwards. 

"Definitely. Then again, you look great in anything." Stiles complimented absently with a wave of his hand before immediately continuing their main topic. "Ooh! This is so exciting! Another show so soon after the first one. That's gotta' be good for something no?" 

"It is good news yes. I hope to get more shows soon so I could get recognized for larger exhibits." Derek smiled. He noticed the flush of Stiles' skin and he himself dipped his head to hide his blush. 

"I'm a little nervous to be the main attraction though." Stiles said after a moment. "I've never considered that you would want me to be a big part of it especially considering that I look like this." He waved down at himself with a small deprecating smile. 

"I love how you look." Derek rushed to ensure Stiles, reaching forward to hold onto his hands in front of him, Stiles blinked shocked but looked up with curiosity. "I think I've always loved how you look." 

"Derek." Stiles whispered shock. His heart beating a little faster. 

Derek licked his lips and squeezed Stiles' hands. "I've come upon an epiphany recently. One that it seems you've come to long before me. But I cannot help but confess first. Stiles. I like you." 

"Like me, like me?" Stiles breathed. 

"Yeah." Derek rubbed his thumb on the back of Stiles' hands, looking down at his own movements as he did so. "Yeah I really do. And I would like you to come to the exhibit with me...as my partner." 

"I...." Stiles blinked shocked. "Damn it!" 

Derek frowned, "Stiles?" He could hear the fear an uncertainty in his own voice. 

Stiles must of heard it to because he immediately cooed and reassured Derek, "No no, not that! It's just. I've been thinking about ways to confess. Raking my brain and consulting everyone I know. I had a plan! A plan to woo you Derek because I've liked you for the longest time now! I wanted to say it first! And you beat me to it! How did you know! What gave it away, when did you finally fall for my handsome self?" 

The tightness that was building in his chest immediately dissipated and Derek couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that dance was not a suggestion. I'm just an idiot." 

Stiles burst out laughing. "Damn right you are, but from now on you're my idiot." 

"Deal."


	16. Chapter 16

Stiles was in the ultimate high right now. Everything had gone his way so far and Derek finally returned his feelings. Stiles was unsure how Derek saw him and he feared that people would disagree with him once the show opened but Derek looked so excited as he spoke about it. What made matters better was that he rarely broke contact with Stiles. 

If he took his hand away, his foot immediately circled around Stiles' ankle. If his stepped away their fingers were latched. If their fingers were no longer hooked, their eyes watched each others' moves. Everything was perfect. 

"At first I was worried to ask you if I could draw you." Derek suddenly confessed, holding his coffee cup closer as he leaned in his seat. 

Stiles looked up curiously, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, you never really appreciated how you looked growing up and often partook in self-image jokes...even earlier you said a comment. I was worried you wouldn't want to be part of my art." 

"I never thought I would have the choice. I'm usually not everyone's first choice." Stiles admitted softly. "I'm honoured that you think of me as such a muse for your next exhibit. I just worry that others may not agree with your views." 

"My muse is my inspiration. It doesn't matter what others think....well, it kind of does. But the idea is that you are my inspiration. You've always been my number one fan and supporter. You've had my back more times than I can count. Especially when it came to my family and me deciding to go to my program. I wanted to appreciate you like you deserve. It's honestly been a long time coming." 

"Derek." Stiles flushed. "I didn't do all those things so I could get featured in your exhibits." 

"I know." Derek shrugged. "That's kinda why I like you and chose you. I didn't think you would want to come to the show...I know being the center of attention isn't your schtick. But you are my muse...I just want you to know how appreciated you are." Derek's expression darkened, "I know you'll never be like her when it comes to my art." Derek muttered around the lid of their coffee. 

"Oh..." Stiles whispered weakly. 

His heart clenched and he swears he could feel the tears from stress gathering and he is almost 100% certain that his cheeks were flushed in the most ugly way possible. Despite being so flattered and shocked, the memory of Kate rattled his brain. Her attempts to steal his art even though she spewed insult after insult about it, she saw the potential....she had seen Derek's abilities and wanted to reap what he sowed. She literally burned with the desire to take what she could and leave flames licking at the Hale house in her wake. 

Stiles was nothing like her, to Derek, Stiles was the exact opposite of her. The only thing they had in common is that they both experienced Derek's love. Love that Derek is faithfully putting into Stiles and showing it in his art. That Stiles is a part of, fully. 

"Oh...." He repeated, lacking words to explain, his eyes lowering to his clasped hands that turned white. 

"Is..." Derek stopped and Stiles looked up to see him licking his lips, "is that something you want?" Stiles smiled and nodded, Derek looked relieved. 

"Of course Derek! I want to stand by you and be your muse and I want to see people enjoy your art as much as I do. I want to be there for the rest of the way. If you'll have me I want to be there forever." 

"I like the sound of that." Derek smiled. 

Stiles moistened his lips and reached over to hold Derek's hand. "I know, bringing her up is troubling for you. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you, more than a muse. I've loved you for the longest time, I won't let anything happen to you now." 

Derek just weakly grimaced before nodding, fingers stroking Stiles' hand for a moment and there was mutual silence between them. They appreciated it as they basked in each other's confession in the Usual Spot was cold coffees and with muted conversations in the background. Derek's head tilted to the side and Stiles turned to look behind him. Their usual cashier was holding a plate of pastries that Stiles didn't recognize from the usual display. She held out the platter as a small offering but the smile plastered on her face was wide and victorious. 

"You!" Stiles accused, he confided in her, he was a little hurt. 

"Finally, congratulations you two! Here have a pastry, they are new so we're testing it with customers, if we get a general response of it being good we're putting it on the menu." 

"Don't be so nonchalant! You knew!" 

"Of course I did. I have the ability to see fragments of the future. I've been rooting for you guys since Derek came back, I only wrote my number on the cup to kick-start your plan." She shrugged and dishes them up the pastry, "It's a chocolate strawberry Danish with icing powder on top." 

Stiles straightened up and looked at the pastry hungrily before eying Derek doing the same thing. His mouth agape a little as he mouth the word strawberry. Stiles smirked while reaching for his pastry, biting into it tenderly before humming out in glee. 

Stiles covered his mouth as he spoke around his mouthful, "This is amazing." Derek nodded in agreement. She nodded a left with a blow of a kiss and flirty fingers. Stiles rolled his eyes and looked to Derek. "You're loving this aren't you?" 

Derek nodded again, his mouth full with another massive bit. 

"I'm not doing anything muse-worthy but I am working tonight if you wanna swing by?" 

"I will." Derek promised. "But you're always a muse so that's never an issue." 

"All right." Stiles smiled. 

"All right." Derek smiled back. 

~~~~ 

This was the fifteen drink that Stiles is making and they've only been open for a half hour. Stiles tried to do as many passable tricks while rushing his orders. He threw a bottle up once, swirled it around his waist, gave a flashy smile when he caught someone's eye (Stiles will be happy to admit that most of the time it was Derek). 

He learned a long time ago that bartending was like a dance that you can make flashy or perform subtly. A lot of the steps he could easily coordinate into his dancing routines. Even now, as he did a tin flip, he could feel the movement roll over the back of his hand. Everything was movement, everything to attract attention and look good doing it. 

"Red!" Blondie cheered once one of his patrons left. "It's been so long! Pour me up a drink! We have things to toast!" 

"For?" Stiles asked, pouring her a drink before settling the bottle down. 

"To life!" Blondie toasted before drinking her shot. She grimaced at the burn, "We did a bust, the perp got away." 

"What? Are you okay, were any of you hurt. What about the police?" Stiles rapid fired. 

"We're all fine, we were doing reconnaissance to see if we can find the black drug. We thought we did but they got away. There was a diversion that split our focus...it was our mess up. But we got a rough profile. Man in his mid-forties, his head was bandaged and he was carrying a briefcase." 

Stiles stopped his movements. "What?" 

Blondie froze too and shot him a look. "Red. Have you seen this person? Where did you see him?" 

"He was here one night. He accompanied Deucalion one time, he looked suspicious so I told Deucalion that he knows the rules and that he should follow them. Look, we have a code here not to bring up issues unless they break the rules first, if you need a statement I can do it after my shift , just not here." 

"We will probably talk to Deucalion first." 

The two were so distracted that they didn't even notice that Derek had stormed up to him in his beta shift, poised in a defensive stand as he roared loudly. Everyone stopped dancing and drinking at the sound of the sound of a disturbance, the music was cut short to the point where the only sound was Derek's growl deep in his throat and heels clicking against the floor. 

"Oh, I was not expecting this kind of welcome. Stunned to silence." The blonde spoke out in a confident voice. Her eyes scanned the floor before they landed on Derek, she immediately grinned. Wide enough that it looked cracked and crazed. "Derek...." She purred. 

"Kate." He scowled back. 

Stiles stepped back behind his bar and shot a look to Lydia who had made her way down from the office. Stiles sent a quick text to his dad to tell him that Kate was here. That gave them a five minute window, they needed to stall Kate until then. 

"Oh look at you, all grown up and handsome." Her eyes drifted to Stiles and she sneered a little, "how does it feel to get my sloppy seconds? Oh look at all you superheroes here with villains, goodness it must kill you that you can't kill each other here where we all come together." 

"That simply isn't allowed and they know the consequences if they do." Lydia piped up as she walked in view and crossed her arms over her chest. Today she was sporting deep vee dark blue shirt with kimono style sleeves, a white six-button high waisted flare leg pants and finishing up with a pair of t-strap peep toe platform heels. 

Kate let out a scornful laugh, "I'm guessing you run this lovely establishment. Love the décor, it would look between with a bit of ash and fire. Or maybe some blood and charred wood. What do you think?" 

"This is neutral grounds. If you do anything, I and the co-owner will have every right to dispose of you. And don't think we will hesitate in doing so, not after what you have done." Lydia promised, her lips twisting unkindly in a looming threat of a banshee scream. 

"Wow Der, what kind of light did you paint me in." Kate questioned, turning back to her ex who still stood on the defense, but mainly watching her like how he would watch his prey. Ready to attack with confidence that he will win, "After everything we've been through?" 

"I think he's painting you like how we all are, being an arsonist slash murderer slash rapist slash well....everything. We don't take kindly to you here. After everything you've put Beacon Hills through...put Derek through." Stiles interrupted before her words cut Derek's defenses. 

Sirens could be heard in the background and Kate sighed dramatically. "I guess that's my cue. I guess this was your doing Sheriff's boy. Always a problem to this day. Man, how annoying. Bye Der-bear." 

Stiles fumed, angered at the double-edge sword of neutral grounds of the club. She shot Lydia a look and she looked just as angry but the reassurance lies in the fact that the police are outside ready to apprehend her. 

That was until there was a blast that sent people in a frenzy. Derek went of running after Kate. "Derek!" Stiles shouted while jumping over the bar and bolting after his evading boyfriend who probably didn't want his ex to get away. 

They made it to the back of the building where Derek had tackled Kate to the ground when he pounced, she whirled out with a fiery hand and Derek dodged it with a grunt. He got to his feet and opened his mouth, eyes flaring blue. "Stop!" 

Kate and Stiles froze, Stiles tried to fight against it. He knew Derek would never intentionally use his abilities on him, the unfortunate thing about the voice command ability is that it didn't hold preference. It impacted everyone. 

"Derek. Do you want to keep baby boy over there like that? Trapped like me?" 

"Derek! Don't listen to her I'm fine! Keep her there until the police come!" Stiles called back as loud as he could. Derek's voice command called for complete submission, it would deprive people of their ability to move, fight back, and speak until the user took their power's influence back. Stiles would take this small price if it meant that Kate would finally see justice. 

"Are you sure baby boy?" Kate gave a smarmy smile. 

"What?" Stiles asked at the same time as Derek raising a brow. Derek refrained from asking questions so he would not lose control over Kate. Both of them had different reactions to the Kate. Derek angry and Stiles confused and worried. 

"See, while people still hate me I still have some allies." Kate informed. 

Stiles cried out at the force that enveloped him. Strong arms wrapping around his front holding him in a death lock that Stiles wouldn't even be able to break out of even if he had full control over his body. 

"Stiles!" Derek despaired, breaking his voice command immediately. 

He still slammed Kate down to the ground, keeping her from scrambling away while her hands heated up, not quite hurting Derek to the point his werewolf powers couldn't help him but still hurting him. 

"While I love seeing Miss. Argent pinned down by a violent animal but we need to leave. Now this boy seems important to you and Miss. Argent over there is currently a means to an end of me. So I propose a trade." 

Derek growled and held Kate down with claws from his nails, eyes a continuous and ominous ring of beta blue. The man sighed in Stiles' ear and his nails dug in deep into Stiles' skin. Stiles cried out in pain. 

"Okay! Just stop. I'll let her go. You. Let go of Stiles first." Derek demanded, begrudgingly agreeing to the enemy's escape. 

The shock of the command had the man letting go of Stiles and throwing him forward to the ground. Derek jumped forward and helped Stiles up a little. Stiles groaned and looked down to his hand automatically hovering over the wound, healing it. 

"Interesting." The man said as he caught Stiles in the act. Derek crouched in front of him and flashed his fangs. 

"Not now Valeck." Kate grunted while throwing her hand forward, flames bursting from her fingertips and growing in size it it headed towards Derek and Stiles. 

Derek adjusted Stiles, moving him quickly and effortlessly like he was moving a ragdoll and the flames scorched Derek's clothes and touched his skin. Derek whimpered once the flames made contact but only held Stiles tighter until the flames disappeared. 

"Derek." Stiles whispered when the older man slumped against him. He frantically shuffled to his knees as hovered his hand over the burn on Derek's back. "Oh my God Derek why would you do that!?" 

Derek whined but moved slowly, cautiously as he nuzzled himself closer to Stiles as his wounds began to heal with his abilities but also Stiles' acceleration. "I'do an'thi 'or you'." He slurred through his fangs and pain. 

"Same. I'd do anything for you too but I can heal!" 

"So can I. But your safety matters more to me." Derek said slowly, his fangs gone and the pain assumedly numbing. 

Stiles nodded weakly and pushed into the healing process. His chest tightened with the pressure of many things he refused to think about. His head was rushing and he blinked away tears for frustration. This was hall his fault. Everything from the stupid rules of the club to getting himself caught. Kate getting away was his fault. 

His fingers were starting to tingle as he healed Derek by the time he heard footsteps approach them. "You're almost healed up Der. Please be careful...please be okay." He turned and raised his voice, "Over here!" 

"Stiles!" His father hollered as he approached the two. He sent two patrols to follow where Kate and Valeck went away. "Are you two okay?" He examined the burns and frowned deeply. 

"Derek had her, but I got caught...in the end they got away." 

"What's important is that you both are safe." His father placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a tight squeeze for comfort...but Stiles also suspected that it was to reassure himself that Stiles was okay. 

Stiles looked from Derek in his arms and his father's grip on his shoulder and frowned. They were all safe yes, but Kate was in their grasps before Stiles came in and fucked it all up. God, he can't even imagine Derek's anger and disappointment. Didn't even want to think of his father's. 

Stiles stared down at where the wounds were supposed to be, another unseen wound that would leave heavy regret. Playing as a constant reminder of how close Derek was to finally having the justice he deserved and Stiles just got in the way. 

Stiles felt like nothing right now could make him feel worse than he already did, because he was already at his lowest


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles basically grew up in the station, it was his second home. A vast majority of his father's deputies had a hand in raising him one way or another. He's come here when he was in his rebellious phase and cause troubles. He's been brought here when he was too curious for his own good. He's come here more than once to be a consultant or help with a case as well. Never in his life has he felt so small and guilty stepping into the Sheriff's Station. 

Not until now. 

Stiles was huddled in a blanket shivering through the aftermaths of the evening's events. Derek had begged for his forgiveness for using his powers unintentionally on him without Stiles have the proper preparations. Derek had been shaking when he held Stiles close and whispered 'sorry' over and over again but Stiles felt numb. 

"No. I'm sorry." Stiles sobbed. 

Derek had looked confused, Stiles remembers, but before he could ask anything the Sheriff walked in. Stiles didn't meet his father's eyes. The shame felt too close to the surface. Stiles heard his father sigh before asking Derek to follow him so that he could make his statement. 

So here Stiles sat alone. Shivering under the blanket given to him, surrounded by muted conversations. His fingers drifted to his throat and he swallowed thickly, he could still remember Valeck's arm around his neck suffocating him. 

"Stiles?" 

Stiles cursed, startled and looked up to see Parrish. He gave a professional nod and held his hand out. Stiles nodded back and slowly got to his feet and followed Parrish to a private room so that Stiles could make his statement. Usually he would just give it at a desk but the attack was such a high interest because Kate Argent had been involved. The notorious murdering arsonist has a lot of attention; lots of following eyes, prying words and curious ears. 

"So." Parrish begins with a clearing of his throat, "can you tell me the events of tonight?" 

"I was bartending, we were super busy that night so I was distracted for the first couple of hours. Derek was there to keep me company, having a drink for himself but Derek was never a heavy drinker. Things began to slow down and Absolute Zero walked in, she was talking about a bust...a win-lose situation that bummed her out. I told her I think I may have seen the perp in the club." 

"You saw him?" Parrish cut in shocked. 

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago with Deucalion....and tonight. He was the one who nabbed me, proposing the trade..." 

"In order Stiles...makes the statement clearer. We'll get to that, just take a deep breath and continue." 

"We were chatting but then Derek started growling. Kate arrived, she began taunting everyone, riling Derek up --probably opened an old wound. She personally greeted Derek before she looked at me and asked me if I enjoyed her sloppy seconds--you see, Derek and I just started dating--" 

"Ah, congratulations. You finally got him." Parrish seemed genuinely happy. 

Stiles managed a smile "Thanks." 

"Anyways, sorry, continue." 

"She asked why the heroes and villains weren't fighting. Lydia said that they knew better and that the Beacon was neutral grounds and if anyone did anything there would be consequences to suffer through. She made comments, Kate seemed to imply that she could burn the club down without a second thought because she didn't agree with the decor. We all reminded her that she was not a friend here nor did she have allies. When the deputies arrived she caused a diversion and got away, but Derek followed her. I was worried about Derek getting hurt or ganged up on so I went after him." 

"We found you guys outside, Kate Argent and an unknown assailant got away. Is this what you meant about your earlier statement?" 

"Yes. Derek used his voice command and told Kate to stop. I just so happened to hear the same command. I wasn't wearing earplugs modified for that kind of ability, so I got caught off guard and fell under his command to. I told Derek to forget about me because you guys were closing in and to just keep Kate under for the time being." 

"That's when the unknown assailant came up?" Parrish pieced together. 

"Yeah. He came out of nowhere, grabbed me and Derek refused to break his control until my own safety was being threatened. The trade was made and they got away, but Kate burned Derek first. When you found us I was healing Derek. God I feel so useless and terrible. I let them get away!" 

"Hey Stiles, none of that!" Parrish protested, "You can't carry this guilt. This wasn't your fault, these people are criminals who are known to have their hands dipped in some terrible stuff. What's important is that you guys got away safely. We were able to identify where Kate Argent was and who Valeck is related to the drugs. This is bigger than you and Derek...a lot of bad things could have happened but thankfully it did." 

"Derek almost had her." Stiles shook his head slowly with tears forming in his eyes. "He almost had her face the justice she deserved. And I fucked it up! This is all my fault." 

Stiles stopped talking, eyeing the notes Parrish was taking. Stiles knew how fast he could talk, especially when he was nervous or stressed so he would pause to make sure whoever he was talking to could catch up. 

Parrish gave a disbelieving look as he took down the statement. "Look Stiles. I don't think Derek would blame you for Kate getting away. I think he would care for your safety much more." 

"Maybe. But Kate really fucked Derek up, I wouldn't blame him for being angry. Derek deserved to make Kate pay for what she did to him. He almost had that, it was within his grasps. She was completely subdued. The problem was, so was I." 

"And that she wasn't alone." Parrish concluded softly. He sighed and folded his arms on the table and leaned in closer. "I understand what you are feeling Stiles. This intense guilt will eat you up though. Talk to Derek about how you feel." 

Stiles groaned and leaned back on his chair, covering his eyes with his arm. "It's not just Derek though. It's dad and everyone else. Once word gets out there will be a lot of disappointment. I just feel awful that I played such a terrible role in this." 

"No one is disappointed. Plus, you have such a fanbase, everyone loves you. They would be happy that you're safe. Remember Stiles, while you are technically a hero, you're not a registered hero going off to do heroics. There's an important difference to note there. You're not obligated to save people or nab criminals. No one is going to blame you for this and if they do, they are in the wrong." 

"I know, logically, I get that. But it's just this guilty feeling." 

"I get it. Anyway, we went off track. Was that all you wanted to say for your statement?" 

"I think so. Sorry for throwing that all on you. It's still fresh and the thought just makes me sick still." 

Parrish stayed quiet and Stiles bit his lip. He appreciated Parrish's attempt to make him feel better but Stiles wasn't in the mindset to accept anyone's compassion, pity, or understanding. Being in the awkward place that he was in Stiles couldn't help but doubt words. He often overthought irrational things and placed others in an unnecessary bad light because of it. 

"All right. We'll end this here. I'm sure Derek's statement has been taken and he's waiting for you." 

Stiles swallowed and nodded, he got up from his chair and shook hands with Parrish. Parrish opened the door and Stiles walked out of the room. He could already feel the curious eyes when he turned the corner. But he searched for someone else. 

"Stiles!" 

Stiles looked over to spy Derek and managed a weak smile. "Derek hey, how did things go--oh!" Stiles was cut off when Derek collided into him and hugged him tightly. "You okay big guy?" Stiles asked patting his back. 

"I'm sorry Stiles, so sorry." He murmured in Stiles' shoulder. "I didn't mean to use my voice command on you." 

"Voi--what?" Stiles drew a blank. 

"I heard you approach and I knew you were there but I still used the voice command. I was just so caught up the fight, trying to make sure she doesn't get away, and I completely disregarded your safety." 

"Derek, I didn't even care about that. I told you that. I'm sorry that I got in the way and because of that Kate and Valeck got away." 

Derek clicked his tongue and shook his head, "I don't care about that. I care about the fact that you didn't get hurt by them. They are dangerous criminals Stiles. Kate has piles of ash and bodies in the wake of the path she walks. Valeck is involved in the black drug somehow. We shouldn't...I shouldn't have tried to mess with that." 

"Derek, you had every right to." 

"Yeah, I may have. But that doesn't mean that it was the right thing to do. I learned that the hard way." Derek looked at his arm and stroked it absently. Stiles bit his lip and placed his own hand on Derek's. He remembered the burns well, the healing it took still tingled on his fingertips. "I got hurt and I almost got you hurt too." 

"Wait." Stiles paused, looking deep into Derek's eyes. "You're telling me that you feel guilty about voice commanding me and I've been feeling bad for getting your way?" 

"Both things we didn't acknowledge from one another." Derek snickered. "Leave it to us." 

"Yeah." Stiles laughed. "Anyway, I'm wiped, we had to close shop up early and then come here. I haven't eaten since last night? You down for a bite?" 

"Of course." Derek smiled. "I just have to let the Sheriff, Alpha and Wolfman know that their witnesses are leaving." He walked into the Sheriff's office for one moment before stepping back out, throwing his leather jacket on. 

"Ready?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah. Let's go." 

Stiles was excited, this is officially their first date. 

~~~ 

They ended up going back to the all-day diner. Maggie had given them a knowing look when they walked in together. It was a first, usually one would walk in and the other would follow so Stiles understood her reaction. She gave him a curious look, a arch of the brow and a slight crookedness to her lips. Stiles gave a full grin and two thumbs up hidden from Derek who followed in after him. 

"Just the two of you boys today?" 

"Yep, can we get a booth?" Stiles questioned. 

"You got it sugar." Maggie winked, "You know where it is. Do ya'll need menus or are you going with the usual today?" 

"Bring us some." Derek said politely despite not making it sound like a request. 

"I'll be right there." Maggie walked away behind the double doors. 

Stiles took the lead and led Derek to their usual booth. He slipped in on one side and Derek plopped down in the seat across from him. Stiles looked at Derek and stifled a laugh. He shook his head in slight disbelief. He supposes habits will never break easily. "Der, you never change your order. Why are you trying to convince yourself otherwise? You have a usual. Do you know what that means? It means that you usually get it." 

Derek snorted and shook his head. "I can't be adventurous?" 

"You can." Stiles assured, "but you won't." 

"He's right sugar." Maggie interrupted while setting down two drinks. "Now can I just say that I'm happy for you two, finally on that date. I thought for sure last time you were here that you nabbed each other. I guess it would have been too soon. Young love needs a little bit of drama and angst don't you think boys?" Both boys flushed with embarrassment, "Now don't worry you two. I've seen many budding romances, including your folks. This place is a hotspot for that apparently." 

Stiles laughed. "It's obviously the great food." 

"He's got a point." Derek agreed, "Thanks though Maggie. 

"Anytime sugar, I'll come back with your food when it's done." 

The conversation progressed smoothly, just like last time. They dabbled in different topics about their profession, how their mutual and not so mutual friends were, what tv shows they were caught up in and more. Maggie eventually came back with their food but made herself scarce, Stiles appreciated it and made sure it would show once he paid the bill. He turned his attention back to Derek and continued their conversation through bites. Stiles noticed Derek's eyes would go distant and his lips would part whenever Stiles did something sensual. He smirked at this discovery and licked his lips pointedly while knocking his foot against Derek's own as he slid it across the diner floor. 

Derek's eyes flickered down and up before giving Stiles a wolfish grin and Stiles shivered with anticipation. Teasing smiles and wandering eyes hastened the dinner and Stiles finally decided that this was enough. He gave Derek a pointed look as he shifted his body to express non-verbal invitation. He let his scent of want and love linger in the air and Derek immediately caught on. His eyes flared blue for a split second before he waved for Maggie to pack up the food and foot the bill. 

Stiles went to debate but Derek held up his hand, "I'll get it." 

"No way!" Stiles argued, "You got it last time. I got this." Before Derek could complain Stiles smacked his card on the card reader and the tell-tale sound of an approved chime went off. Stiles gave a smug grin and Derek just rolled his eyes. 

"Have a good night sugars!" Maggie called after them. 

The two jumped in Derek's car and Derek drove back to his place. It was a short drive but Stiles was absolutely nervous. He eyed Derek's grip on the wheel and noticed that he was feeling the same. When they parked, Stiles placed his hand over Derek's and leaned over the gear shift and pecked Derek on the cheek, letting his lips linger on the wolf's cheek. When he pulled back he gave Derek his most seductive look. 

"Are you ready for that special show?" Stiles whispered in the silent air. 

Derek swallowed and nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

They barely made it through the door. Derek had started to nuzzle Stiles' neck before his tongue swept across the skin and lips pressed against his shoulder. Stiles moaned and almost collapse right then and there if it weren't for Derek's strong arms holding him in place. 

Stiles let out a breathy laugh, arms trailing up and down Derek's back. Derek sighed into Stiles' neck as his nose traveled across the exposed skin. Stiles, the ever loving participant, reluctantly pulled back. Derek whined, pulling away too to reveal his blue eyes. 

"Der, you need to open the door...I can't do this out here." 

Derek paused, "Right." He huffed as he reached into in his pocket. He didn't give Stiles a chance to move though before he was kissing his neck again. Stiles let out a shocked moan as Derek pressed him against the door while he searched for a way to unlock the door and keep kissing Stiles. 

Stiles was okay with this. 

Derek finally managed to get the door open, Stiles felt himself slightly move back with the opening movement but Derek stopped him. Stiles let out a shout that morphed into a chuckle as Derek picked him up, Stiles' immediate reaction was to wrap his legs around Derek's waist. Derek kicked the door closed and walked them through his studio apartment while keeping his teeth, tongue and lips closed to Stiles' exposed skin. 

Stiles panted as he drew himself closer to Derek, his fingers curling in Derek's short hair before he pulled Derek away from his neck so that he could kiss him. Derek let out a small desperate moan and his grip on Stiles' butt flexed a little. Stiles rolled his hips in response. 

They finally made it to Derek's room and Derek threw Stiles down on the unmade bed. Stiles gasped on impact and gave an affronted look, but it was soon replaced with a look of lust as he watched Derek take off his shirt and unbutton his jeans. Stiles swallowed thickly and with hooded eyes beckoned Derek closer. 

With a wolfish grin, Stiles watched as Derek stalked forward until his knees made contact with the bed and he began to crawl over Stiles. Sitting on Stiles' hip, Derek dove to ravish Stiles once more while Stiles fingers glided across Derek's skin to trace every relaxed and flexing muscle. 

"Mmm I've waited so long to do this." Stiles confessed. 

Derek stopped and made easy work with Stiles' shirt, throwing it to the ground. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled along Stiles' torso, drinking everything in. "Yeah..." Derek rasped, "Me too." 

"So why are you stopping?" Stiles questioned, challenging him. 

Derek's wicked grin reappeared. "I think you're mistaken." Derek replied coyly while he lid beside Stiles, turning him lightly so that Stiles was on his side. Derek then pulled Stiles back, pressing him against his bulge while his claws teased the fabric in front of Stiles' own. "I'm just trying to play for a bit." 

"My Derek. Tell me more." Stiles sultry voice prompted. "How do you intend to do with me." 

"Hopefully everything." Derek replied confidently, "But for now? Hmm, I wonder. I like leaving you in suspense." Derek hummed through his nose and leaned down, abandoning Stiles' neck and teething at Stiles' chest instead after he pushed Stiles onto his back. 

Stiles flinched when Derek's tongue lapped at his nipple. Stiles let out a breathy sigh, feeling his eyes flutter a little as Derek's tongue explored his skin and lips sucked on his chest. Stiles brought up his hands to wrap around Derek to keep him close while Derek worked on his administrations. 

Derek moved lower, shifting Stiles' hands on him as he finally straightened his back. His hands immediately made work with Stiles jeans in a slow and sensual way, like he couldn't quite believe that they were doing this. Stiles gave a coy smile and shimmed his hips, prompting Derek out of his stupor to look right at him. Stiles lifted his lips, and without breaking eye contact, Derek slid his jeans and boxers off. 

Derek lifted himself off so Stiles could kick of the clothes, and undid the button on his jeans. He stepped out of the smoothly and crawled over Stiles. Stiles raised his hand and Derek turned of that his cheek would lightly touch it before he turned and kissed his palm. Stiles smiled sweetly before gliding his hand from Derek's cheek to the back of his neck and gently pulling Derek close, Derek complied and Stiles kissed Derek, tongue probing over his dried lips before slithering it inside Derek's mouth. Derek groaned his response. 

Derek leaned closer, picking up where he left of on Stiles' skin, kissing and licking her ear and neck while his hand glided over Stiles' stomach and chest. Stiles smiled and turned a little, reaching between the crevice of his bed and nightstand and pulled out some lube. He raised it and Derek slowly came to a stop, panting heavily as he rested his head on top of Stiles' to spy with Stiles held. 

Stiles relished in the blush that graced Derek's cheeks. 

"Come on babe, I know we both heal but that doesn't mean we have to experience the pain." Stiles rumbled out. He flicked the top open and poured it into Derek's hand once he raised it, flinching a little when some drops escaped onto his skin. 

"No," Derek rasped out, his hand hovering over Stiles, "I suppose you're right." He finished, lowering his hand down onto Stiles' cock. Stiles flinched a little at the coolness and Derek chuckled in his ear, "Don't worry babe, I'll warm you up." 

"Hmm, you better." Stiles smirked, a tiny moan escaped from his throat when Derek pulled a little. 

Derek went back to his throat and Stiles rolled his eyes before they fluttered shut at another stroke. Stiles rolled his hips in response and Derek raised his hand. Stiles blinked and poured some more lube into his waiting palm. Stiles whined along with Derek's punched out breath as Derek took hold of both of them this time. His strong grip moved up and down but he stayed, otherwise still. Stiles, on the other hand draped his arms over Derek's shoulder and moved his hips every now and then, a little whine also making itself known once in a while as Derek worked them. 

Stiles' fingernails tugged on skin as his back arched, a particularly loud cry punched out of him. "Der....Der baby....Ugh Der!" Stiles whimpered as Derek stroked them. Derek stopped kissing him, saliva dripping from his lips and sliding down Stiles neck, causing him to shiver. His blue eyes and hard gripping to keep them from going further kicked started Stiles into movement as he fumbled around. 

"Top drawer." Derek breathed into his ear, causing Stiles to shiver as he retrieved what he was looking for. He blindly handed the packet to Derek and Derek straightened once more. 

Stiles watched, curious, and almost died right then and there when Derek used his sharp teeth to open the condom, his glowing blue eyes never leaving Stiles even as he put the condom onto himself. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, kissing the tip of Stiles' cock while grabbing the lube and coating his fingers, steadily working Stiles open. A moan wrecked out of Stiles as his back arched off the bed at the double sensation. Derek looked up when his lips puckered around Stiles but Stiles couldn't keep looking, he threw his head back in pleasure, arm over his eyes as his other hand clutched around the sheets. 

"God baby!" Stiles wailed. "So good, you make me feel so good!" Stiles cringed inwardly at his own dialogue but he couldn't help it. Perhaps encouragement would help Derek finally fuck him. 

"I'll make you feel better." Derek promised, positioning himself while wiping his drenched fingers on the sheets. "Trust me. I'll make you feel perfect." 

"Oh baby, you already do, now stop wasting time and fuck me." Stiles breathed. 

"Oh, so romantic." Derek smiled, nonetheless and concentrated on the task at hand. 

The transition from a semi-blowjob to actual penetration had Stiles' nearly weeping. Derek took his time until he was completely inside of Stiles. Stiles breathed, eyes wide and glassy as they stared at the ceiling. Then there was a slight jostle, Stiles moaned before he saw Derek over him. He leaned forward, kissed Stiles and kept his arms pinned over his head with one hand while the other hand kept himself up so he wouldn't fall on Stiles. 

Derek set a steady rhythm that Stiles occasionally rocked his hips to. The warmth in his belly came back at the slide of each stroke. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips, his heels sometimes kicking against Derek's ass, keeping him unintentionally closer and deeper. When Derek moved his hand to Stiles' waist, Stiles' free hands moved in two different places. One of the sheets to lock it in a vice grip, and the other over his eyes. 

Stiles was trembling against Derek as the older man kissed along his jaw. Whispering words in Stiles ear that he couldn't focus on listening to. Stiles felt like his brain was going to melt. When Derek moved his hand from his waist, he didn't think much and let Derek move his leg from behind his back to bent at the knee. 

Derek shifted and thrusted deeper. "God Stiles." He panted. 

Derek leaned forward, Stiles heels at his mid-back as he leans over him. Stiles watched with glazed eyes as Derek's hand came up and pushed Stiles' hair away from his forehead, giving it a deep kiss before kissing his lips. Stiles moaned as he bowed his head, catching sight of his cock bobbing and Derek's thrusting movement. 

Derek placed his fingers on Stiles chin and tipped his head up, Stiles blinked up at Derek, he was sweating and lost in lust...Stiles assumed he looked the same. Stiles' fingers and toes cringed as he threw his head back, away from Derek's light grasp, and climaxed. His chest heaving as he shudder through his release, and Derek held him close despite the mess between their bellies. 

Stiles laid exhausted and compliant as Derek continued, his hand cupping Stiles cheek and Stiles looked at him through half-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. Stiles watched as a half- grin graced Derek's lips while his thrusts slowed but a bit harder. Stiles could feel his brow crease at the coming pressure of sensory overload. 

Derek suddenly stopped, threw his head back and howled as he finally released his own climax. For a slight second, Stiles wished that he could feel it but knew better than to have expected it for their first time. Derek was heaving as he finally slid out and pulled of the condom carefully, tying it on the end before dropping it in the waste basket when he lid on top of Stiles. 

Stiles hummed deep in his throat, succumbing to his exhaustion as he felt Derek panting on his chest. Stiles looked down to see that Derek' eyes were closed and he cuddled closer to him. Stiles smirked lightly and raised his hands so that one was rustling in Derek's hair and the other was holding Derek close. 

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. 

~~~~ 

Stiles blinked awake at the lights streaming in from the slightly parted curtains. He groaned and prompted himself up, somehow he had managed move to his stomach in his sleep. Stiles looked down and noticed that he had been cleaned at some point and smiled to himself. His eyes then began searching for Derek. 

It didn't take him long to find him, and Stiles couldn't say that he was surprised to see the older man with a sketchbook across his boxer-clad lap. The only piece of clothing he thought to put on. Derek was so enraptured by his drawing, Stiles didn't think he knew that he was even awake. Still, Stiles smiles soft and shifted a little so that he was facing Derek. 

"So, how do you want me big guy?" 

Derek jumped a little and looked at Stiles a little starry eyed. Stiles preened at the soft attention of Derek as Derek abandoned his sketchbook and crawled onto the bed beside Stiles and hoisted him up and close so that Stiles was leaning into Derek's large frame, his back to Derek's chest and Stiles' head resting on his shoulder. 

"Just like this." Derek whispered as he nuzzled his cheek to the top of Stiles' hair. 

"Sounds perfect to me." Stiles sighed. 

They spent most of the morning just like that, talking and kissing to their own content. When noon rolled around Stiles started to get hungry so they decided to go and cook something. Derek just threw on some sweatpants over his boxers. Stiles stood and leaned down to retrieve one of Derek's boxers and received a wolf whistle in response. Stiles twirled and smiled cheekily at Derek before stepping into his boxers. He also grabbed one of Derek's long-sleeve and slipped it on. 

As they were exiting the room, Derek pulled Stiles close and kissed him, inhaling deep at the crook of his neck and letting out a humane purr of satisfaction. Stiles cackled and brushed Derek away, venturing into the kitchen to look for food. 

"What are you hungry for big guy?" Stiles asked while opening the fridge. He looked back curiously when Derek didn't respond and noticed the older man was gazing at him lovingly as if caught in a trance. Stiles smile and closed the fridge. "Earth to Derek." 

"Hmm?" 

"Are you thinking about last night?" Stiles grinned. 

"And many more to come." Derek confirmed, Stiles blushed at his response and Derek huffed out a laugh. "So shy, so cute." 

"Cute?" Stiles let out a fake admonished gasp. "First Narcissus and now cute?" 

"Handsome, beautiful, lovely, hot AF, you pick." Derek raised a challenging brow and smirked to show a bit of canines. 

"The fact that you said 'hot AF' makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." Stiles grinned. "But I know you were joking and I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you. Admit it, wait, you don't have to because I already know and I love you so that means you're just as important." Stiles paused. "But I'm totally telling Laura that you called me 'hot AF', you've been warned." 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Just what I need right?" 

"Of course, now, what did you want to eat?" 

"I'm okay with anything." 

"Alright." Stiles rolled up his sleeves and went to work. 

They continued with their idle chit-chat, this time some music playing in the background as Stiles whipped them up some eggs and bacon. He shimmied his hips to a song knowing that it will rile Derek up a little. The playful growl was confirmation of his mission success and Stiles threw his head back and laugh before sending a wink over his shoulder. 

When Stiles set their plate of food in front of him, his phone let of a chime of an incoming message. Stiles immediately went for it, seeing it was from his father. He frowned as he read the text. 

"They want me to come back in to give my statement about the patients from the drug bust and how it would connect to Isaac's. They also want security tapes from when Valeck came in with Deucalion. Seeing they could properly ID the guy. It looks like they may have to go public about this drug, they think Valeck is involved with the making and distribution of it." 

"That would make sense, he's been present at both scenes. You said he may have been doing some sort of business trade when he came to the club so I can see why they made that connect. I was there the night they attacked us, I saw him for a second, maybe I could help ID him." Derek said around a mouthful of eggs. 

"Thanks Der.....I could really use your support. All of this stuff has been so stressful lately. I'm sure you know how it is. I just....I can't believe that Beacon Hills has become some sort of drug ring." 

"Tell me about it, I thought this place would be too small that drugs wouldn't even touch it. Not drugs like that anyway." Derek sighed, "I swear this place used to be safe." 

"It kind of is....except for the whole black drug scenario. It's weird with the normal type of crime but not enough where its unsafe to the point that people will flee. This is different. It's terrifying." 

Derek stood and rounded the island, holding Stiles close. Stiles relished at the comfort as the phantom sensation of his numbing fingers trembling as he pushed himself to heal the five patients and Isaac. The tightness that swelled in his chest and the darkness that clouded his vision was a horror come to life. Stiles wouldn't bestow that on anyone if he could help it. 

"I know baby." Derek cooed. "But you did so well, you're doing so well. It will get better." 

"I know. All of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department and Association of Justice will handle it. It's just. I am a witness to what this drug can do. It's a danger on the streets. I don't know what it would do, the worse I've seen it was that it turned someone feral. Imagine if they didn't make that bust, imagine that same feral person going on the streets with God knows what power. It's insane." 

Derek paused and pulled away, Stiles blinked and looked up, Derek's face was creased with worry. "There....can be more." The color drained from Stiles' face. "How many people have been effected by the drug is unknown. If they return to a privative feral state....and are released into the public it could be a disaster. They need to bring Valeck in now!" 

"Valeck and Kate." Derek seethed, Stiles pursed his lips and looked down, "Hey, you know I'm not blaming you." 

"I know, it just sucks." Stiles bemoaned. 

"I know...we've come up with an unfortunate theory. Let's finish eating up and head to the Sheriff's department to tell them our theory." Derek kissed Stiles' forehead and went back to his food. 

They finished up eating, left the dishes in the sink, got dressed and left. It had taken them about forty-five minutes to make it to the Sheriff's station, including the distractions along the way. If Stiles' hair was slightly messy and Derek's cheeks flushed bright red well, no one said anything about it. 

Except Lydia. Who apparently was called in for the footage. 

"Well, someone is positively glowing." She said with a saccharine grin. She then turned to look at Derek up and down, and her grin was almost Cheshire, "or someones'. Hmm." 

"Everyone knows Derek and I are dating now." Stiles quickly defended, Derek just flushed out of embarrassment. 

"Yes, congratulations. I guess you showed him that special show last night." 

"Yes I did." He said defiantly. 

"Son, I did not need to hear that." A third voice rang out. 

Stiles flinched and whirled around, "Dad!" Stiles glared at a cackling Lydia and hissed at Derek, "A little warning next time!" 

"I'm sorry." Derek said, but a smile betrayed him. 

"I'm not." Lydia wheezed. 

The Sheriff just sighed, "Why do you guys tell the truth." He rubbed his temples before beckoning them inside. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. We need your statements taken and the evidence turned over. I wish we could say that we are closing in but unfortunately we are not. We are hoping to get a picture up of Valeck and call in anyone who has seen him. 

"What about Deucalion." Stiles questioned. Lydia shot him a confused look. "I saw that Valeck was with Deucalion. At the time I didn't know that they were involved in the drug. In fact, I still question Deucalion's involvement, he wasn't with Valeck's possible seller." 

"We have Deucalion coming in later today for his statement, he has been cooperative. I hope he continues to be helpful. When they said he was a changed man I had my doubts, still do, but he may have some useful information about this that I can't risk not asking him." 

"I see. Well, he says he's reformed. If you ever need help ask Stiles, he's particularly kind to him." Lydia tattled. 

Stiles returned her betrayal with a smack on her arm. He soothed Derek when the man growled. He turned to his dad and shrugged, the Sheriff refrained from rolling his eyes heavenward. 

"I'll keep that in mind." The Sheriff droned. "We looked through the footage. I need you to confirm that this was Valeck." He turned the computer screen over and Stiles and Derek leaned in. 

"I remember the first time I saw him I flinched." Stiles recalled, "Deucalion said that the man had business with someone, and I warned them not to do it. He had a bandage on his forehead, I couldn't tell if he was injured of if he was hiding something." 

"A third eye." Derek whispered. Pointing at the screen. 

Stiles looked to where Kate was pinned on the ground by Derek and Valeck was holding Stiles in a headlock. Stiles shivered a little, he hadn't noticed the third eye, too overwhelmed by everything that was happening, but what he saw was true. Valeck did have a third eye, what it could be used for could be the cause of symbolic or literal damage. Stiles then pointed to the night that he was in the club, the profiles matched up, the only difference was the bandage that he had spoken about moments ago. 

"That's him." Stiles revealed. Derek nodded in agreement. 

"We will look into Valeck special ability but for now, he is extremely dangerous. Did he say anything to you that would imply his return, did he threaten you?" 

"He just proposed the trade." Derek replied. 

"No...he didn't Der." Stiles disclosed. He held himself close and slouched. "I almost missed what he said myself, but he definitely said it after he saw me healing myself when he dropped me to the ground a little too hard and bent my wrist awkwardly. He said my powers were interesting but was being too busy being dragged away by who was in the process of setting us on fire. I flinched when I first met the guy and he didn't even have his third eye revealed...it was like I was frozen in spot. I can't imagine what would happen to me if we engaged in a battle." 

"He said it was interesting?" The Sheriff asked. Suddenly alert and focused on Stiles. 

"Yeah." Worry creasing in Stiles' tone. 

"Usually when a villain says a superpower is interesting, it means one of three things, if not four. One," He began with a pointed finger, "that they like it enough to try and take it. Two." Another finger, "like it enough to try and recruit you. Three." A third finger, "Like it enough to take make use of it, with or without your consent and four." The last finger, "they like it but if you don't help them they will kill you." 

Stiles swallowed as Derek and Lydia protested, getting to their feet. 

"Of course we won't let that happen! I won't let that happen but these are possibilities that we have to consider. Now Stiles, do you remember what I told you at the hospital." 

"I may the cure." Stiles hushed. 

"Run that by me again?" Lydia asked, fuming a little impatiently. 

"There's a black drug on the street that's negatively impacting a lot of people. I've healed six people so far, including Isaac. That's why he was on bed rest. It is assumed that Valeck somehow distributed these drugs, if he finds out that I'm able to heal it, who knows what will happen to me." Stiles explained to Lydia. 

Lydia gasped. Derek just held his hand and squeezed it to give Stiles some comfort. It was only working a little bit. Stiles levelled his dad a look, pursing his lips as the Sheriff sighed. 

"We need to keep him protected." Derek reasoned, "Right now he is too valuable. If word gets out that he's an antidote, no matter how much it takes out of him, Valeck will come for him. Right now Valeck knows that Stiles is a healer, but it takes a swift hand to figure out what kind of healer. The records are updated every year. This will include his work against the drug. Kate and Valeck will come back. We have to be ready for a fight." 

"I know, you're right but we can't raise any suspicion. Especially if they decided to put an eye on either one of you. Always partner up, don't be out on your own and take care of each other. You guys are the only ones in the group who isn't part of this station or the Association of Justice. If you're put on a hit list, we will protect you." 

"Dad," Stiles suddenly spoke up, remembering the theory he and Derek came up with before, "How certain are you that these drug bust haven't been some sick testing or reaction plan for their drug? Once they discover who stops it, they stop them before releasing doped up supes' en masse." 

The Sheriff paused and Lydia's calculated look sharpened in contemplation. 

"We don't know anything right now Stiles. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news." 

Stiles looked to Derek only to discover that the Wolf was already looking at him. He gave an uncertain smile and Derek just leaned in and hugged him. Lydia placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and the Sheriff reached across the desk, Stiles immediately latched onto it. 

"We will find a way." Stiles muffled in Derek's shoulder. When they all separated he gave a look of determination. "We're capable. We're ready.....we will find a way." 

Stiles hoped he was right.


	19. Chapter 19

"Dude I heard what happened! I rushed right over!" Scott literally barged into the room just as Stiles, Derek and Lydia were getting ready to leave. 

Stiles turned to look at Scott, he was dressed up in his costume so no doubt here to talk to his dad; Mr. and Mrs. Hale might be called in as well if they were not already on the way. Stiles smiled at his friend and nodded. 

"I'm okay, we're relying on you guys to ensure our safety, keeping Beacon Hills safe." 

"Of course." Scott vowed. He then looked to the Sheriff, face set to a serious expression with slightly pouted lips as he reported, "Deucalion is here, he said he is going to be cooperative but he would also like to speak to Stiles." 

"Jesus." Lydia cursed under her breath while Stiles stilled. 

"To Hell he will." Derek growled, Derek placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and his fingers flexed as he pulled Stiles back into his frame a little. Stiles staggered but went with the movement willingly. 

"Not like a full interrogation," Scott was quick to diffuse the situation, "I think he just wants to see you, should I be worried that an ex-villain wants to see you?" 

"Yep. And it doesn't help that a lot of the heroes have a lack of formality towards me" Stiles said brightly. 

"To be fair, it's because we host a neutral grounds club. But Deucalion is on another level in comparison to villains being nice to me as he is to you." Lydia drawled with a roll of her eyes. 

"I don't treat him any different I would another villain patron." Stiles argued. 

Everyone sighed, Stiles' dad even massaged the bridge of his nose as they collectively spoke in various monotonous voices, "We know." 

Stiles shrugged, it couldn't be helped. He lead the way and they all walked out of the Sheriff's office and was immediately met with tension in the air surrounding everything but Deucalion who sat on a bench and waited patiently. 

"Stiles!" He drawled when they neared. "I'm so happy to see my favourite bartender is okay, I would hate to have you injured in any way. I heard what Valeck did, you have my utmost cooperation." 

"Follow me." Sheriff said, Deucalion followed, cane tapping on the floor in a rhythmic beat before it stopped, Deucalion had only taken a few steps before be stopped to look at Stiles over his shoulder. Stiles blinked and looked to his dad who sighed, "I guess you all can come to. Not like I have a say or anything." 

Scott shuffled Stiles, Derek and Lydia into the observation room of the interrogation room that Sheriff led Deucalion too. Like Stiles didn't know where the interrogation room was. He rolled his eyes at Scott who had just left and turned his attention to the scene in front of him. After a moment, Scott joined them and stood as menacingly as he could on the wall. 

"We are going to ask you a few questions about one of your acquaintances who was involved in an attack the other night with a well known and very evasive villain who has been identified as Katharine Argent aka Blaze. We ask that you cooperate with as much questions as you can. And know since we are not detaining you, we cannot keep you here....despite your past activities." 

"Of course, I wouldn't come here if I wasn't ready to cooperate. And Sheriff, I paid for my past crimes. I'm but a simple man now was an amazing power like everyone else." Deucalion leaned back in his chair and made himself comfortable. "Shall we begin?" 

Stiles watched his father and Scott trade a look before the Sheriff squared his shoulders and pivoted a little in the chair he occupied. Stiles knew his dad was getting ready to listen to see if Deucalion was going to lie, the Sheriff's ability would catch it instantly. 

"Tell us what you know about Valeck power." 

"He can drive people insane." Deucalion began and tapped his head with his forefinger twice, "He attacks mentally, so his physical offense isn't the greatest. If you try hard enough or have another person who can, I would say trap him inside of his own mind. He can only hold control over those with weak mentalities so if you train your mind you will have a higher chance against him. Other than that, I don't quite know what to offer you quite yet." 

"But you will offer more if you can." 

"Of course." Deucalion's smile was a little off-putting. "Anything else?" 

"When was the last time you saw him?" Sheriff asked. 

"No idea." Deucalion reported. 

Sheriff paused before looking to Scott, Scott nodded and rounded Deucalion. In a flash Scott had Deucalion's head in his the palm of his hand and he slammed it down. Deucalion was smiling and laughing when Scott released him and Sheriff just gave an unimpressed look. Stiles just winced in sympathy, it was still odd seeing Scott hurt someone, when they were growing up Scott didn't want to hurt a fly. 

"Oh Sheriff, your abilities are still as sharp as ever. Reminds me of old times." Deucalion complimented, sighing a little with nostalgia and a shine in his otherwise pale eyes. 

"Thanks, but I'm a long way from the Deputy from your old times." Sheriff responded drily. "Now did you want to try that again?" 

"Last I saw him was running away from their bar." He nodded his head to the two way mirror, causing Stiles and Lydia to perk up. "The night of the Argent woman's attack. I was in my car, preparing to go in when Kali stopped me, I heard them zip by but otherwise nothing. A physical encounter however was much before that, the night he came to make a deal. I took the liberty to ban him from stepping foot on the grounds, I suppose he took that banishment to heart since he waited outside." Deucalion's eyes went red, "Despite my changed and calmed life, I still hold quite a bit of power over some villains." 

Stiles' eyes glided to Lydia who gave a begrudged look of approval before looking to Derek who had his ears turn to listen. He nodded to himself almost at the same time the Sheriff nodded to himself, confirming that what Deucalion said was true. 

"That's very reassuring but I hope you are not doing anything illegal to keep the villains in line." 

"Of course Sheriff." Deucalion smirked. 

Sheriff blinked once before continuing. "We have reason to believe that he is tied to some sort of drug that circulating in Beacon Hills, can you confirm this." 

"Unfortunately I know nothing of anything else. You see, I meant when I said that I stepped away from that life. Many people come and go. Many don't make it out and plenty go in without the intentions of joining. Think of it as a spy, if you will." 

Stiles didn't miss that Derek perked at that, tilting his head in confusion. It also didn't help that Deucalion was looking right towards where he assumed they were. Stiles swallowed and stepped in closer to Derek. 

"Do you know any spies?" 

"Perhaps. If I told you, I think it would compromise them, wouldn't it just be safer that I reveal nothing regarding that matter? The police department may have not sent them in but someone else of higher standing may have." Deucalion offered the speculation with a wave of his hand. 

Sheriff and Scott remained silent, looking to one another over Deucalion's head. Deucalion just sat idly by while the two had a conversation with their eyebrows and facial expressions. Slight shakes and nods made an occasional appearance before they finally made a decision. 

"Thank you Deucalion, that's all we need from you as of right now. Please know that if we need more information from you that your cooperation will be greatly appreciated. Captain here will lead you out." 

Deucalion stood and slowly began walking out, using his cane as a guide. Scott gave him a wide berth but otherwise helped with opening the door. Deucalion paused. "Oh one more thing." He bemused, "I don't think it's just them two. Keep in eye out for others who dip their hands too deep. It's obvious once you know what you're looking for." 

"Thanks for that." Sheriff rolled his eyes. 

"Of course they aren't working alone." Lydia huffed while shaking her head. "If they were operating alone they wouldn't have accomplished this much in such as short time. Deucalion appears to reveal all that he knows besides a potential spy, there isn't much that we can get out of him now." 

The Sheriff stepped in the room and Stiles held his breath, awaiting the verdict. 

"He only lied the one time. All of his information is sound however I'm not sure how confident I could be in his answers. Despite have more of a ticking demon bomb in him, he's still a werewolf, and an Alpha at that. I cannot know if he's just masking his heart or everything else to ensure that his lies are hidden." 

"He was telling the truth." Derek confirmed. "I was watching and listening for any signs, mother taught me how to detect and Alpha lying. He wasn't. He wasn't being elusive either. It really seems like he wanted to provide us with the proper information about Valeck." 

"I like to think it's because he thinks Stiles' safety is compromised." 

"Why would he think that?" Stiles jolted, alert. 

"Well, remember when I said Deucalion has taken a liking to you? Well, I don't really think it's romantic or sexual but more out of....respect? I have no doubt that he will be loyal to you, so if he thinks the information he gives will help you he will give it gladly." Lydia surmised. 

"You observed all that from your personal office above the VIP lounge?" Stiles asked skeptically. 

"I observe all our patrons to ensure that everyone is safe, having a good time, and not breaking the rules. Deucalion is just one of many ex-villains I keep an eye on. Him and his whole gang whenever they come in. I guess their time of villainy truly has come to an end." 

"Thank you for that Lydia." Sheriff nodded at Scott when he came back in. "But the most we can do now is gather observations. Unfortunately the club isn't the safest spot right now." 

Stiles winced and Lydia pouted, she then surrendered, "I guess we can close up shop for a couple of days until things die down." She tapped her foot, "But as soon as we get the clear, I want to reopen." 

"Of course." 

"Scott, walk me to my car?" 

Scott nodded and escorted Lydia outside. Stiles and Derek stood with the Sheriff and the three stood in silence for a moment. Stiles sat down on the chair and twisted his lips in confusion. 

"Why Deucalion go out of his way to tell us about a possibility of there being a spy?" 

"I was wondering that too." Derek muttered into his fist as he furrowed his brow in concentration, probably trying to recall Deucalion's answer. "Perhaps we should know who it is?" 

"He's given us a lot to contemplate. Thank you both for coming but I'm afraid that there isn't much more that you could help with for the time being. I'll call you if we have something. Always answer my calls, I need to know that you two will be okay and that they won't come back for you. You had the last encounters with them, who knows the impression you left if you haven't left one originally." His apologetic eyes drifted to Derek his frowned but nodded in understanding. 

"You think Kate will go after Derek again?" 

"Who knows. It's as big of a chance as Valeck coming after you. You're both well known people in Beacon Hills, Stiles your powers and kind nature has helped people whereas you Derek, are a rising artist that accumulating more attention with each piece of artwork you put on display. There are many other factors playing in to how valuable you guys are without even mentioning your connections." 

Stiles huffed. Of course, if the villains found out Stiles and Derek's immediate and personal connects to the Sheriff's Department and the Association of Justice, they could use that to their advantage as well. 

Beacon Hills was small, it would be obvious who was each Superhero that made it in the news. However, when Isaac discovered that his angelic powers came with some type of illusion spell, he used that to mask all their friends and families identities to give them safety. It was the same powers he used to hide his wings since a very young age when he gained better control. 

"Isaac can only do so much." Stiles agreed. "We will be careful and watch our backs dad. Don't worry. The only connection that I have is having you as a dad." 

"Which still endangers you." 

"Nothing I haven't handled before." Stiles smiled. He then looked to Derek and lightly hit his chest, "Now I have back-up." 

"Of course. Now, you two head out, it's a nice day I'm sure you have plans." 

Stiles lifted a suggestive brow to Derek. "I think we can think of something." 

~~~ 

"This wasn't what I thought you had in mind, I'm going to be honest." Derek mumbled around the mouthful of popcorn. They ended up going back to Derek's change into some comfy clothes and put on a movie. 

"Well, I love surprising you." Stiles brought their folded hands together and kissed the back of Derek's with a loud smack. "Besides, I've been wanting to watch this movie for a while." 

"Stiles, it's a cartoon." 

"You obviously didn't grow up in the magical world of Disney." Stiles grumbled. "Come on, this movie is actually great. It's so bright, fun and vibrant and it's been a while since we had a male lead, in my personal opinion. Coco deserves everything under the sun." 

"Well....it's not so bad." Derek finally confessed, shuffling closer to Stiles so that he could lean his head on top of Stiles' own. 

He had put another mouthful of popcorn in his mouth and Stiles could feel the gentle movement. Stiles hummed and dug his toes under the pillow as he turned his attention back to the film. It was by the third act that Derek's phone buzzed. He bolted up and reached for it. Stiles paused the movie and waited during Derek's conversation. When he hung up he swallowed thickly and looked a little green. 

"Der?" 

"It was Laura. She got injured. They say she's okay but they just wanted me to know." 

"Would you like me to check up on her? You know I will do it." 

"Werewolf, remember?" 

"Right. But has that stopped me before?" 

Derek let out a weak laugh and sighed in defeat. He leaned back on the couch and Stiles welcomes him with open arms. Derek has somehow drifted lower so his head was resting on Stiles' chest. One of Stiles' arms automatically lifted to stroke Derek's back with a lazy finger as he resumed the movie. 

The little hiccup was odd, reporting something that didn't need much attention. But Stiles guessed with everything that is happening and how he reacted to Stiles getting attacked the first time, Derek just wanted to be in the know. Stiles, if he saw Laura, would examine her himself just to assure his boyfriend that she is truly okay. 

The background noise of the movie played softly in Stiles ear as he hummed along to the last song of the film. He was almost nodding off by the time the credits rolled, but 

Derek shifted, waking him a little. They smiled sleepily to one another but Stiles' eyes were bright. 

"The studio is downstairs right?" 

"Right?" Derek asked, suspicious. 

"I want to see." 

"Maybe later. Nap time." Derek guided Stiles down on the couch and followed suit, lying on top of him. 

Stiles let out a small laugh and let himself be manhandled to met maximum comfort for the both of them. Stiles was playing with Derek hair when he looked down to Derek, he looked like he was sleeping but his shoulder were tense. 

"Are you worried about Laura?" 

"A little." Derek confessed after a moment of silence, "So much is happening so soon. It feels like some big orchestrated attack that no one knows they are a part of, devised to ruin us all. Something feels wrong." 

"I know how you feel. But Laura should be fine no?" 

"She always is." Derek mumbled sleepily. 

"Now that you know it, try and sleep baby. You didn't get much of it last night." Stiles grinned mischievously. 

"Whose fault is that." Derek snarked while a playful smile graced his lips. 

"Guilty." Stiles preened before leaning down and kissing Derek. "Now go to sleep. Everything is fine." 

~~~ 

Everything was not fine. 

A banging on Derek's apartment door had them bolting awake from the nap. Derek ran to the door to open it and let out a shocked cry. Stiles whirled around to see Mr. and Mrs. Hale dragging in a limp Laura between them. 

Stiles immediately recognized what was wrong. 

"To Derek's bedroom, now!" Stiles commanded while hastily following after them. 

When Stiles made it to the doorway he hesitated, his lips feel chapped and his fingers already feeling numb. He blinked at the scene in front of him, Mr. and Mrs. Hale laying Laura down while Derek paced and had a rapid-fire of questions. Stiles continued to hesitate as the tightness in his chest began clawing at his throat. 

"How long." He croaked, finally taking a foot inside. He could do this, no one else can. 

"She seemed fine after she recovered from her injuries. But then she started growing pale, sweating a bit and was a little out of it. When she collapsed we brought her here immediately. We prayed that you would be here." 

"Well, you're right, and it looks like it hasn't been in her system that long." Stiles stood beside the bed and frowned, he raised his hands and he felt it heat up along with his eyes as he began to glow. 

The Hale's watched patiently as Stiles focused on his healing. Laura would whimper but otherwise remain still while Stiles searched deep for the drug. When he glided his hand up, closer to her neck, he stopped. 

"Where was she hit....she reacted to something right?" He asked, pulling at the blackness. Unlike Isaac and the others, Laura's skin was smooth. If she had been injected it would have had to be when she was nicked during her fight. 

"She did flinch and raise her hand, but she had said it was nothing. That was before the fight." Mrs. Hale reported. "I never knew that something like this could effect a werewolf." 

"Well, it makes healing them easier, I think, but it certainly doesn't stop it. This black goo resembles wolfsbane poisoning no? It is possible that it was an ingredient involved in its' creation. Laura healed quickly so it wasn't obvious she was hit until the effects started to hit." 

Stiles turned his attention back to Laura and pulled, heart pounding in his ears as his fingers tensed and tremored. He could do this...no one else could. He inhaled deeply and exhaled through his nose as he pushed his healing into Laura, riding the darkness that clung to her neck like a noose. 

Stiles fell backwards, a little faint, and right into Derek's arms while Laura's eyes shot open and she bolted upright with a gasp tearing from her throat. She coughed wildly, clawed hands reaching for her neck and saliva dripping from her canines. She turned her beta yellow eyes to her parents before her shift disappeared. 

"What was that!?" 

"The black drug, somehow they hit you. I purged it from your system so you should be okay. Just rest up for a couple of days okay?" Stiles smiled. "I'm so happy that you're okay." 

"Thanks Sti, I owe you one." She sniffed the air and scrunched up her nose. She gave an accusatory look to Stiles and Derek. "You just saved my life so I will ignore it." 

"Laura!" Derek flushed with embarrassment. 

"What?" She looked innocently. 

"Mom!" Derek cried for backup. 

"Laura, leave him alone, it is his room after all, he can do what he wants in here." Mrs. Hale then looked to Stiles and winked. It was his turn to blush. 

"We have to report this." Mr. Hale cut in, "Sheriff needs to know about this. This is becoming too common. They must be closing in on us, so we have to be prepared. If this thing can impact supernatural creatures as well as those with superpowers, the victims of this drug can cause absolute chaos." 

Stiles groaned in annoyance. Didn't he know it?


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure I shouldn't cancel my art exhibit? I will if it's going to risk the safety of my friends, family and supporters. It's a big event, the perfect spot." Derek brought up, not for the first time that evening. 

After Laura was hit with the black drug, it hit closer to home that anyone was comfortable with. With Isaac it was something that was troublesome and had everyone worried but it wasn't as common. Now the black drug is hitting the streets harder with a possible big villain name attached it it. Because of this, everyone was at the Hale house trying to figure out the next steps. 

"Derek honey, that shouldn't be necessary." Mrs. Hale tried to calm her child. 

"All public events could pose as a potential hotspot for these villains attacks." The Sheriff tried to reason. "If we cancel yours, which will be very last minute by the way, it will only be another event that could become the target, if that is even their plan. We don't know what is on their agenda. We don't really know who is fully involved either." 

"They already hit the club." Lydia piped in, her voice catching immediate attention, "what would the odds be that they would attack something else related strickly to this group? I believe it will be high, especially with Kate involved." 

Stiles caught Derek shiver with disgust and anger at the name. Stiles raised his hand to rubbed Derek's arm, giving his some sense of comfort. Stiles looked forward and pouted a little, brow furrowing a little. 

"If we have a target on our back, I suggest we be super careful. Half of you are superheroes--what if they have eyes on us and they find out everyone's alter ego. The club was a common grounds, it is possible they had eyes on there earlier than we ever anticipated. Maybe even when she was announced to have crossed California's border." 

"Or maybe she had eyes on before she even hit the state." Sheriff grumbled. "Valeck is a known accomplice of Katharine Argent. He could have had eyes on the club for much longer and reported it back to her and everyone else that they may be working with." 

"It's possible it is more than the two of them, there could be a whole ring that they are in the center of. They could be part of the black drug distribution and testing. Hell they even could be creating it themselves." Mr. Hale commented while going through the portfolio that the Sheriff brought. 

"Oh my God." Scott huffed, when he crossed his arms over his chest causing his arms to flex with the movement. Stiles sighed inwardly, while Scott's skin was impervious and his werewolf abilities giving him skills to compliment that, he was still a softie on the inside. "This sounds like it's bigger than anything Beacon Hills has ever seen." 

Isaac drifted quietly to Scott and took his hand. Scott looked down and Isaac softly bowed his own head, the couple of inches over Scott helping him in that, and he placed a light kiss on Scott's head. Isaac's wings barely moved with his glide, the tips of his primary feathers the only thing that moved as it was dragged across the wooden floor. 

Allison on the other hand had shimmied across the counter she sat on and leaned against Scott's side, her own hand coming up to cup his shoulder so that she could lean her cheek on it. At the same time, her other arm was raised to rest on Isaac's shoulder. 

"Oh Scott, still so soft." Laura teased when she stepped over to him and then ruffled his hair, dislodging Isaac who sputtered against the hairs on his lips. Laura smirked, "I love how you can see things the way you do. So jealous." 

Scott half smiled but still batted her away, eyes flaring slightly. Laura playfully brandished her teeth and the tension diffused a little. 

Stiles could feel Derek tense lessen under his touch and Stiles breathed a little easier. Stiles looked up and nudged Derek, Derek looked away from his lap to look at Stiles with a weak crooked smile, his eyes a little dim. Stiles could tell that Derek was thinking about cancelling his show that he worked so hard on. Probably thinking about Kate too. 

"What would happen, if hypothetically, we got Kate that night?" Stiles asked, dripping Derek a little tighter. He needed to ask this. For the both of them. Stiles knew he said the right thing when Derek responded with a slight squeeze in return. 

"It may have slowed things or sped things along." Sheriff shrugged, "it's hard to tell without knowing all the factors involved." 

"The Sheriff is right," Mrs. Hale chimed in, her voice catching everyone's attention. "There could be too much or too little involved in this. Without the proper investigations, information and agents in play we may have no one way in approaching this." 

"Deucalion mentioned a spy." Lydia contributed. "Perhaps, if we discover who it is, it may help up get an in with this case. All of us are running around trying to find and piece things together which may allow them to drop the ball on us without us being the wiser. And I don't know about you but I do not enjoy being the outsmarted party in a case." She arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow in question, though she already knows the answer. 

"We will flush out the spy." Mrs. Hale nodded in agreement, "The Hale Pack will work with the Sheriff's department in anyway that we can to keep this threat level to a minimum. The absolute minimum. Those who aren't registered as Heroes, you will be kept in the loop but you will not pry or investigate on your own. If you happen to come across new information, you pass it along. Understood." 

Stiles looked up and noticed half of the people in the room was giving him a pointed look. Stiles let out a squawk of indignation, throwing his hands in the air in protest. Stiles stammered but nothing came out to defend himself. 

It also didn't help that Derek was shaking in silent laughter beside him, covering his mouth to hide his bunny teeth and loud infectuous laugh that filled the room. It only increased in volume when Stiles whacked Derek, "Traitor!" He accused. 

"Stiles, all joking aside, we know what you're like. While it's charming, this is dangerous. You've already been targetted once and we do not need a repeat of your high school years." 

Everyone shivered with the memories. Sometimes Stiles could still feel the pain on his skin and ache in his bones after the car crash when he had been following a coven of witches, thinking they were just novice wiccans with way too much time on their hands at the time. 

"I know." Stiles quieted, "I'll do my best." 

"That's the best we can get out of him." The Sheriff informed and Stiles stuck out his tongue at his father. 

"Now, onto the second matter. The black drug, two of us have already experienced it. Stiles has healed you both and others we have come across, who by the way are resting at the hospital and moved out of ICU, just in case you were wondering Stiles." 

Stiles scrunched up his nose at the notion. While we was happy, the last one still haunts him. Sometimes he is happy he didn't get to them. Having a face to the nightmare would have killed him. 

"Is there reason to believe that the black drug is somehow connected to the previous topic?" 

"Maybe they have someone with the ability that would manufacture such a thing and they harvested it to mass produce this drug. The possibilities are endless, there are so many variations of powers, not all of them are registered and many places doesn't document either. Especially small towns." 

"We document." Scott argued. 

"Yeah buddy, but we are also on leylines and have the highest amount of heroes coming, going and staying, compared to a lot of other small towns." Stiles informed with a shrug saying, 'what can you do'. 

"Exactly, and because of this we also have a lot of coming and goings of villains, in order to protect this place thoroughly we have to make sure that the powers are noted. Not a lot of people can hide their power and others like Isaac's can. His illusion abilities that tie in with his angelic powers have saved us a lot of time on discretion techniques, but you can never be too careful." 

"Take Stiles' ability for example," Laura chimed in, "Everyone knows that he has the ability to heal, a very good one at that. He has been doing it since a very young age, since he has been however, it has become an ingrained piece of knowledge. But if you look at Derek who rarely uses his abilities, even though its written, many don't know the extent of it." 

"Derek's ability can rival an Alpha werewolf's voice command over their packs. Perhaps with extensive training that effect can range far too." 

"If I'm activating my voice, I can't say anything out of the conversation." Derek reminded everyone. "I don't know how I would be with immediate pain either. It's not natural like yours mom....it's a trained ability after all." 

"We'll work on it." Mrs. Hale waved her hand. "We'll work on everything. But right now we need to take care of our own." 

"This drug may not be contagious but it impacts the host terribly. More on that when Melissa arrives to get a medical standpoint. I am also still waiting for results from the lab but I doubt there will be nothing." Sheriff nodded. "Anyway, we've kept you enough, thank you everyone for being here and helping. And stay safe." 

Everyone dispersed after that. Mr. and Mrs. Hale going with Laura and Scott, talking about the case as they went. Erica and Boyd came over to Stiles and Stiles smiled while being enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. Stiles refrained from shivering when coming in contact with Erica but she just smirked in understanding. Boyd gave a silent nod to both him and Derek. 

"We're looking forward to you're exhibit Der!" Erica called out while waltzing out of the house, Boyd following behind her. 

Lydia looked up from her phone and hopped out of her seat, standing next to Cora. "Let's go." Cora went with nothing more than an eyeroll. 

Stiles walked up to Isaac and smiled softly, he raised his hands and Isaac relaxed his muscles, his wings fluttering under Stiles' touch. It probably recognized him and his abilities, viewed it as an ally, and was a bright and angelic as when they first manifested. Stiles swallowed down rising bile. He knew Isaac would never be impacted again, nor with Laura or the others he healed....he could tell that this was it. He was it. 

He was the only one who could. 

With a weak smile, he sent Isaac off and turned back to collapse into Derek. A loud sigh escaped his lips and he burrowed closer to his boyfriend, who in the meantime had brewed himself something steaming to drink. Derek looked down at him while Stiles glanced up through his lashes, smiling sweetly. Derek smiled in returned and leaned down a little to press his lips to Stiles' forehead. Stiles hummed and rested his head on Derek's shoulder. 

His comfort didn't last long. He spied the papers on the table and went for them. Derek huffed out and rolled his eyes. Stiles just stuck out his tongue and went back to gathering as much information as he could. 

Stiles managed to look through his father's notes for a good fifteen minutes before the papers were yanked out of his hands and he was cuffed at the back of his head. He winced and watched his dad pass by behind him. 

Derek, and his father. Derek was currently chuckling into his drink instead of defending Stiles' honour. Little did Derek know that he would soon come to regret this backstabbing and reconsider his allegiance to Stiles' father. 

"You didn't have to hit me." Stiles pouted while rubbing the back of his head. 

"You never listen to my words. I learned a while ago that smacking you made you reluctantly surrender my work. It works to this dad." His dad replied cockily as he gathered the loose papers that Stiles had scattered about. "I need these. This will help us gather enough information." 

"What about the statements from the victims of the bust?" Stiles startled. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't really a discussed issue in the earlier meeting. "Is everything all right with them?" 

"Yes." His dad replied after a moment. Stiles briefly registered that Derek was now sitting closer to him than he was a moment ago, a hand on his arm to offer whatever comfort he could. The Sheriff caught the movement but said nothing about it, instead he just continued where he left off. "But they are still in ICU, only the twins were moved out but they are sleeping off the drug majority of the time." 

"Can I come? When you question them I mean? It's just...I want to know how they are doing. It feels like they are my responsibility. Like they're my...." Stiles paused, waved his hands around vaguely, "Patients...y'know?" 

Derek squeezed his arm and Stiles looked back to see a proud smile. Then he looked up to the Sheriff. "It may also get them to talk more freely and comfortably. Stiles saved their lives, that's got to form some sort of trust between them. I know it did for me." 

The Sheriff hesitated at that. Phantom sorrows flickered in his eyes for just a moment as he recalled the statement Derek himself had given at such a young age, how he learned to cope with everything. 

"Fine." He surrendered, even though Stiles knows his dad wouldn't have put much of a fight anyways, "But if anything goes wrong in even the slightest of ways, you are out of there. Derek I assume you will be there too?" 

"Only as support." Derek agreed. 

"All right. We'll see if they are available for tomorrow." 

Stiles felt something flutter in his chest. Happiness of seeing the twins he barely saved and never spoken a word to before. What would he do if they didn't like him? What would he do if they hated him? So many things could happen...Stiles could see countless possibilities. 

"Hey, we'll find out tomorrow, don't worry." Derek hushed, lips by his ear and fingers brushing his hair away. 

"Right... tomorrow." Stiles breathed, turning to smile to Derek. "But you're mine tonight." 

Derek's eyes flashed and his smirk was downright feral. 

~~~~~ 

Stiles gnawed at his bottom lip and looked at the door, his father had walked in a few minutes before to greet the twins and let them know what was happening and that Stiles would be joining them. He had saw his father give him the ok to go in but when Stiles raised his hand to push through he just....couldn't. 

His heart stuttered in his chest as he pulled away and paced a little. He noticed a doctor walk back the room, glancing in and then flinching before trying to scurry off. Stiles, distracted at the time, bumped into him causing the man to fall backwards and hit the ground. Stiles gasped and stopped immediately. 

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, I'm anxious is all." 

The man said nothing as he got to his feet. He fiddled with him surgeon's mask and steaming glasses before he bowed his head slightly to glance down and dust himself off. He raised his head when Stiles stopped fussing over him and raised a single brow while his fingers ran through his grey hair. 

"Anxious." The man said dubiously. His voice shaky and yet so powerful 

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go in and talk to the patient." Stiles replied stepping back and examining the man's posture and clothing (which was a dress pants and shoes, Stiles had no doubt that a dress shirt was beneath the button up coat). He stood tall and powerful but the way his eyes shifted, he had no idea the layout of this place. 

"Helped?" He tried to pry, his attention now fully on Stiles. Stiles suppressed a shiver. 

Stiles waved his hands vaguely. Derek was in the waiting room, perhaps after this man leaves, Stiles could send him after him. Or maybe he will send his dad. Stiles left the conversation and quickly pulled himself in the room, no longer hesitant. In fact it was too hasty because it startled everyone in the room. 

"Dad, there's someone here, I got a bad feeling." Stiles looked back and noticed that the man was fleeing as discreetly as he could. "Dad! He's getting away!" 

The Sheriff cursed and ran out of the room, only briefly catching sight of him before he went in pursuit. Stiles was breathing heavily, frantic as he leaned against the door and groaned aloud. 

A clearing of a throat caught his attention. Stiles perked up and noticed the twins were looking at him, one amused while the other slightly worried. Stiles stood up straight and walked over to the visitor's chair and stood right beside it. 

"Sorry." He managed to squeak. 

"That man has been pacing the room for a few days now, we notice when we are in and out of it. We just mentioned it to your dad. We don't know who he is but we asked the nurses and they said there was no one here fitting that description." The girl spoke. 

"We remember you." The boy chimed in. "You saved us." 

"That I did. Are you guys holding up okay?" 

"We saw how the drug got people, we were terrified when being prepped for it. They had us on heavy drugs, and I think Kanima venom. They always do that. To make sure that no one fights back they don't give them a choice. They had the black drug ready but then the place was busted. We were brought here by Absolute Zero and Dark Titan and a whole lot of police." 

"I didn't feel the drug in your system. There were other things I took care of but it wasn't the black drug." 

"No." The twins said together. The boy continued, "I can't even imagine going through that much pain, to think that we were about to was terrifying." 

Lightning flickered in his eyes with the display of underlying rage. Stiles frowned slightly but nodded in understanding. "It's a terrible thing and I'm sorry that you had to go through that." 

"You did too, you went through it and save us all! Thank you so much! You saved us! We are forever grateful!" The girl cheered. 

Stiles slumped a little and pouted, happy that they were not upset with him but still stuck on his loss, "Not everyone." 

"She was the first to be drugged, she wouldn't have lasted long. She cried when she was first injected....I don't think she noticed but the pain was there. She fought for all of our safety, she was training to be a hero. That's why they took her down first, to extinguish any sense of hope. He talked like a supervillain, he had a monologue and everything." 

"Did he give you a name?" His dad asked while walking back in, exhausted. "Sorry, I sent my cops after him but they lost his trail, maybe some sort of teleportation ability." 

"He did have a name. Every supernatural creature knows his name, the unlucky ones are able to put a face to it....we were very unlucky." 

Stiles and Sheriff looked back to the twins and the boy was seething while holding his sister close. The lightning flashed in his eyes again and he opened his mouth to reveal the worse thing that Stiles could hear. 

"Gerard Argent.


	21. Chapter 21

The big reveal of Gerard Argent being involved caused absolute madness but made sense as well. Kate always followed in her father's footsteps, did everything under the sun in order to gain his praise. She was having particular fun basking in it since her brother deviated from villain work at a very young age. Kate never had much morality. That much was evident when everyone found out what she did to one of the town's favourite Hale. 

Gerard was everything worse, he was a literal leech who strived off of his villainous wool-covered eyes way of seeing the world. He believed everything unnatural should be eradicated like they were some vermin or plague. The Argents were a long line of hunters but apparently the madness was also a long line trait that only skipped a couple of good ones throughout the ages. 

Allison and Chris being evidence of that. 

But to hear that Gerard had a hand in the black drug was crazy but put the pieces together as to why they would show up dead or leeched of their power. 

Gerard had the ability to copy and mimic abilities, transferring one's power to himself where he can keep it there or project it elsewhere. This caused him to be unpredictable throughout his villainous career. Where he still remains as elusive as his daughter, only showing up when wanting things done himself or when his reveal is part of his plan and he can guarantee a way out. 

Stiles was baffled, blinking quickly as something cold settled in his chest and his fingers grew numb. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he whimpered. Strong arms wrapped around him. Stiles couldn't tell if they were trying to comfort him or begging for comfort itself. 

"Who's that?" He heard one of the people murmur. 

"Derek Hale, his boyfriend." That voice was distinctly his father's. Stiles could tell that much. "They both have bad history with Argents." 

Yeah, being dragged down to a basement and getting beaten to a bloody pulp so the crazy man could test his healing abilities and compare it to that of a werewolf would file under bad history. He would also test to see if his copying abilities could work on Stiles for others, but he couldn't quite master that, much to his dissatisfaction. One that he took out on Stiles shortly after. 

It wasn't until Chris and Stiles' dad found him hours later after the wolves sniffed him out that he was rid of the elder Argent, by then though, he was long gone. Stiles felt like he was hanging there on a chain for days, he was told later that it was only for five hours. 

Chris was appalled by the torture chamber under his father's home. He vowed that it wasn't there when he was living in the house before he moved himself and his daughter to an apartment elsewhere when she started dating both Isaac and Scott against her family's wishes. 

"Hale? As in the Hale Pack's Derek Hale?" The boy asked excitedly. Bringing Stiles back in with slight curiosity. "We have a mutual! You see, while you were away you briefly met someone of our kin! A Kitsune hero. Her name is Shock." 

"Oh yeah, I remember her. She was really nice." Derek recalled, obviously more calmed but still anxious enough to keep hold of Stiles, not like he minded. "She a friend of yours?" 

"We know her clan. We have an alliance. She came when she learned of our capture, she visited when she learned of our rescue. She wants to meet you Stiles! The hero!" 

"I'm no hero." Stiles said quietly. 

"To us you are! And you probably saved lots more!" The twins disagreed. Stiles couldn't stop the small smile gracing his lips. 

Derek hummed proudly as his hands drifted up and down on Stiles' arm in a calming manner. Stiles fell into Derek's grasp and leaned against him. He turned to the twins and smiled, "I just do what I can. You guys needed me and I was the only one who could do it. I've helped a lot injured by this drug and from everyday mishaps that land them in a hospital. I don't do it to be recognized as a hero, I just do it to help those who need it." 

"Spoken like a true hero!" A bubbly female voice rang out. The twins cheered while the Stilinski duo and Derek turned to the new comer. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you! I just wanted to surprise these two!" 

Stiles eyed her up and down. She was wearing a black floral top and some blue jean shorts, her legs were covered with black leggings that ended at the knee and her shoes were high-top converse that was as red as the roses on her shirt. Stiles noticed that the flowers in her appearance weren't only on her clothes, she was holding a bouquet of white lilies and yellow carnations. Her hair was tied back in two French braids and her makeup was simple winged eyeliner and mascara with pink glossed lips. 

"Hi! I'm Kira!" She smiled and blinked owlishly at Stiles. Stiles frowned slightly at the closer inspection, Kira noticed immediately and backed off. "Sorry! I was distracted, you just smelled so much like a wolf, but you're human." 

"That I am, I've been part of the pack since forever though." Stiles replied. He then turned a little to Derek and presented him, "Plus, he's my boyfriend so it would make sense that I smell like a wolf," Stiles could hear his dad pretend gag and groan in the background but decided to ignore it, "But I believe you already know Derek." 

"Derek!" Kira cheered, "I do! It's been too long! Thank you again for that drawing, I still have it you know?" 

Derek laughed lightly and held his hand out to shake Kira's, which the girl gracefully accepted, "It's so good to see you again Kira, I was hoping that we would meet again." 

"Oh, many have come to know my name because of you and your Superhero Exhibit. Where this guy was too! Tell me again that you aren't a hero!" 

"I'm not!" Stiles defended, "Officially anyways, I don't have a suit or gadgets are anything that cool. I just go around and heal people if their injury needs to be taken care of immediately." Stiles' could feel his features darken though as he frowned, "But the threat we are facing right now isn't exactly desirable or easily healed at the moment, that's why I was here when they brought the six in." 

Derek huddled closer, he sighed deeply as he soothed Stiles. Stiles couldn't help it though, even though he tried his hardest to, he could not forget the sixth one he couldn't save. The first casualty that they know of, of this black drug. 

"Well, you still do good work. And we are eternally grateful that you save Akito and Yumi. Our clans are forever in your debt." 

"Oh jeez, that's a bit extreme, you don't have to." Stiles scratched the back of his neck. "I was just doing what I normally do when I don't work at the club." 

"But still." Kira shrugged with finality, "Thank you. Akito and Yumi are one of the youngest in the clan, like myself, we are the most vulnerable because we don't have all of our tails yet which in turn would have given us protection to defend and fight." 

Kira walked over to the twins and they bowed their heads to one another, Kira slipping in a butterfly kiss on both of their foreheads, before turning and putting the flowers in a crystal vase on the bedside table. She picked and poked at it until the flowers fell to her liking. 

"You're welcome Kira." Stiles accepted while pulling away from Derek and walking to the twins as well. 

He lifted his hands and hesitated before hovering it over their chests and closing his eyes. He knew his answers already but he just wanted to make sure. He sensed nothing but the heat of lightning and his nose twitched against the ozone of the three kitsunes. All were healthy. 

"Once they recover, they should be able to leave the hospital. I think they are mainly focusing on how they are right now and how they are coping. They don't have injuries anymore and the black drug didn't touch them. " Stiles reported, Kira nodded while following along and Derek just looked damn right proud. It made Stiles' cheeks heat a little when he continued, "I would suggest protecting them, if Argent is targeting certain supernaturals' this isn't just a random pick of the bunch." 

"If it's an attempt of exterminating supernatural people, they are just resorting back to the old hunt. " Derek's brow furrowed as he posed with a hand to his mouth and the other on his hip, murmuring his thoughts around it "But what about the other patients?" Derek pondered. 

"According to my reports? They are the only ones." The Sheriff responded. 

"So it wasn't a hit. But he knows about you now, and we can assume that he knows you're both safe and sound here." Kira pieced together, she looked up with a confused expression, "What do we do?" 

"We're already working on the black drug case, Stiles here has been treating everyone we found infected by it. It's a surprisingly low percentage right now but I have to always keep in mind that they are people who got out, there could be more." 

Stiles swallowed and looked down to is feet. "I'm doing what I can to help. The hospital already has been working on a vaccine using my DNA, but it has to go through stages before it is okay'd for mass production and usage. While it's in it's developmental stages, I come here if I'm ever needed." 

"Wow, what a cool power, how are you not a hero?" 

Man that seems to be the question of the day, Stiles thought. 

"Our powers are kept classified until we turn eighteen, but people come to learn about it as you grow older unless there is something you can personally do to prevent it. Derek here is a werewolf, his power is a voice command, but you can easily assume that he is simply an Alpha werewolf so people don't think much of it." 

"Oh so like, me being a kitsune, they think my power comes from that or is amplified by that but it is in fact two different things. My Lightning strikes allow me to teleport to which ever end I choose, I could even teleport midair if I wanted too. I use to together so the villains follow one idea and not the other." Kira explained. 

"Exactly. But then you have me, I have no way of disguising my power and I've been using it at a very young age with very few limitations. I can't cure mental illnesses or diseases...it's part of the DNA that can't be rewritten with my power." Stiles sighed and looked to his dad who looked sad, "I can't cure cancers either." 

Kira looked between the two but said nothing. Derek took Stiles' hands and kissed it before looking up, "Stiles' abilities allow him to cure wounds as if they were never there, he can't catch a cold and he helps those who are struggling to fight anything that isn't natural in the body." 

"So, like the black drug." Akito surmised, Stiles blinked at him, he forgot the twins were still here....although it makes sense now that Stiles' remembers they are in the twin's room. "So, that's what you meant by few limitations." 

"Yep, I can cure a vast majority of medical inconveniences. But like, everyone in Beacon Hills knows this so my superhero identity would be immediately compromised. I'm an on call relief medic instead. I keep the wound from spreading or getting worse until proper medical treatment is done." 

"That's amazing!" Yumi still proclaimed. 

"It can be yes," Stiles smiled a little, "But depending on the case, I could feel the same injuries the person is feeling, it becomes like an empathetic link. Sometimes if I do too much I could end up hurt myself and wound up in a hospital." 

"He's done it more times than I'd like to count." Derek huffed. 

Stiles laughed and swatted Derek, "It's not like I was acting out for my own self-interest, I was helping people babe." 

Derek blinked at the pet name before snorting, "I know, doesn't mean I have to like it." 

A nurse came in then, she smile gently, "Sheriff, Stiles and Derek...and Miss Yukimura? It's time for the twin's check up, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"I need to stay with them, I'm a representative for their family since they cannot be here right now. The twins are young and in a foreign place, surely you understand?" Kira fluttered her lashes and gave puppy eyes that could rival the Isaac-Allison-Scott trio. The nurse hesitated and looked around before slowly nodding. Kira looked back at us and winked. 

"Well Kira, we will see you around. Take care kids!" Stiles waved. 

"Bye Mister Stiles, hope to see you soon." 

"Maybe at the art exhibit?" Stiles quietly suggested. 

Derek elbowed him and tutted. "No, it's eighteen plus." 

"Ugh, can I skip it then?" The Sheriff moaned, "I don't need to see this." 

Stiles and Derek looked at each other before laughing. 

~~~ 

"Why won't you show me your art?" Stiles questioned while taking off his shirt. "I'm super excited to see it." 

"Then you will wait until next week." Derek murmured against Stiles' exposed neck, pressing butterfly kisses along the collarbone. 

"But what if I look bad?" Stiles bemoaned. 

Derek paused and looked up through his lashes and arched a slightly annoyed brow. "You think my art is bad?" He asks, knowing full well that Stiles would say no. 

"Don't be like that. Your theme is me, what if I don't live up to your expectations?" Stiles questioned while lying down on Derek's bed. 

"You always do." Derek said softly while sidling up next to him. Derek tipped his head so he could still give soft kisses to Stiles' skin with little to no issue. "And don't worry about what other people think. You're my muse, not theirs. If they don't like it, oh well, they already paid the fee for it." 

Stiles chuckled lightly and placed his hand on Derek's head, playing with with his hair. "Thanks...sometimes I just....I feel like I'm back in high school where nobody liked me." 

"It is highly possible people stayed away from you because of me. Sorry." Derek murmured, getting comfortable and sleepiness evident in his tone. 

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Stiles reflects. He shimmies so that him and Derek are face to face, "I guess it wouldn't have mattered because it was always you." 

"I wish I had know that for myself, I could have avoided a lot of trouble." Derek hummed, eyes still closed but now wrapping his arms over Stiles. "I'm glad I know now. Love you." 

"Love you too big guy."


End file.
